A broken dagger, a melting heart, and an old tradition
by Dai-Nightcore
Summary: Katarina attended a small party with Cassiopeia and Santa made her set her sights on a certain Summoner. Feeling hurt from her last relationship, can Summoner Dai help her move on? (Ashe x OC x Katarina) Triangle ship and the pairing is permanent no matter what. (Also, false update, stupid me forgot about replace chapter button XD)
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything else in this story but my OC and my ideas. All rights and Ideas reserved to Riot Games who earns LOL.**

 **A/N: Whats up everyone it's that long and awaited story that you guys have wanted so much.**

 **Before you guys start reading I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy holidays to you and your families.**

 **As for me, I'm sitting in my warm chair drinking hot chocolate made from powder and milk while writing this story so XD**

 **Like I said in my last update that I was doing something special for you guys on Christmas. Well here it is.**

 **Anyways, let's read.**

 **-X-**

The Champions of the Institute of War were enjoying themselves at the annual Snowdown party that everyone including summoners were invited.

A light snowfall graced the massive area where the party was held under a patio protected by a large dome with festivities coming about. Circular tables decorated filled the room and buffet tables were set in the middle ladled with party snacks, food, and of course drinks for everyone there.

Summoners packed the place with hundreds of them filling up the entire room dressed in their purple summoner robes and a pin that held the entire thing together while showing their rank depending on the color.

Champions were laughing about with their friends and fellow summoners that they fought alongside with on a daily basis. Summoners were throwing off their hoods and showing their faces to friends and enemies.

"I fail to see how the annual Snowdown party is worth coming to." Katarina scowled as she leaned back on her chair, making sure to cross her legs so that no one could see her panties in this ridiculous Snowdown outfit that the Institute required everyone to wear the following week of Snowdown, "It's the same old thing every year. Everyone gets together, dresses up, and party a little bit before going back home."

"Oh don't be such a downer." Cassiopeia hissed teasingly, "You always love Snowdown when we were kids."

"That's when we were kids sis." Katarina sighed as she looked around the halls.

Lulu dressed in her Winter Wonder outfit was badgering a fully covered Arctic Ops Varus holding what looked like an entire armful of cookies while a Reindeer Kog'Maw snatched up any stray cookies that were on the ground. A Snow Fawn Poppy stood alongside an Earnest Elf Tristana, who was chattering excitedly with a laughing Happy Elf Teemo. Snow Day Singed was passing out steaming cups of hot chocolate from a machine as Champions and Summoners alike scaled the giant Festive Maokai as he laughed wholeheartedly. All in all, the atmosphere in the halls were indeed, festive.

"I don't think that's the real reason why you're looking so down." Cassiopeia said as she leaned forward with her tail swishing back and forth, "But something that happened recently that caused you to act like this."

Katarina flinched as her mark had been found. It's true that she'd been in the dumps ever since Garen dumped her for some noble woman that caught his attention. How? She may never know since all he had on his mind was Demacia, Prince Jarvan the Fourth, and his muscles.

"Don't even try to fool me Katarina because you're doing that nervous habit of yours again." She pointed out with a smirk, "Spill. What did Garen do this time?"

Katarina, who was in the middle of scratching the side of her daggers with her fingernails, sheepishly set them down before sighing, "Crownguard dumped me a few days ago."

"Oh." Cassiopeia said while dropping into a softer tone as her head dropped a bit in shame, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Katarina waved it off as she slid her knife back into one of her many sheathes, "I didn't think things would go or last that long anyway so it's fine."

"Still." Cassiopeia pursed her lips as she looked at her sister worryingly.

"I'll get go get some hot chocolate from Singed." The elder Du Couteau said while getting up and strode over to the Mad Chemist, sidestepping running and still bodies, "Hey Singed."

"Ah the elder daughter of the Du Couteau family finally pays me a visit." The war veteran chuckled under his white scarf while pressing a few buttons on the machine, "So, what will it be for you? Tea? Coffee? Or perhaps in the mood for some hot chocolate?"

"I'll take two hot chocolates." Katarina said as she watched him press an even more wide variety of buttons into a very familiar machine, "Wait, isn't that the same machine that you use on the Rift for your poison trail?"

"Exactly the same one." Singed said nonchalantly as he poured two cups of steaming hot chocolate.

"Don't you think it's dangerous to use that to pour drinks for everyone here?" Katarina asked with a raised eyebrow, "Especially since there are so many important and prestigious people here?"

"Relax Du Couteau." Singed said as he turned off the machine, "I always wash and switch out the feeder for this baby before I start pouring drinks for everyone."

"Right." Katarina drawled out with her arms crossed over her chest, "What if someone were to get sick or poisoned?"

Singed cupped his chin and went into a sort of thinking position before answering with a slight glint in his eyes, "Good thing we have a lot of Summoners here to heal them then."

"You never change do you." Katarina sighed as she shook her head and accepted the two cups of hot chocolate with a faint smile, "Thanks Singed."

"No problem." He waved her away as he prepared another batch of drinks for another person and she turned to start back.

"INCOMING!"

A body slammed into her and she went tumbling onto the ground with the person as the cups flew into the air before splattering onto the ground.

"Ugh." Katarina groaned as she opened up her eyes and saw a brown counterpart, "Who the hell?"

"Sorry." The man said sheepishly as Katarina kicked him off of her roughly and he landed hard on his back, "Ow!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Katarina shouted as she tried to wring the hot chocolate from her dress, "Look at what you did!"

"Well I did say duck." He answered while shaking his head several times to stop the birds from flying around his head, "Blub, blub, blub, blub."

Katarina had no words to say at the mere stupidity in front of her as she shook her head and grabbed a few napkins from a nearby table before trying to dry herself.

" **Heal!"**

A refreshing sensation overflowed her body as the pain from the impact and the forming bruises on her backside disappeared instantly.

"A Summoner." Katarina realized out loud as she turned to look at the man who crashed into her. The purple robes that he adorned and the gold metal pin holding it at the heart was all she needed to see to make the assumption. His hood was down as well so as far as facial expressions go, he was pretty normal. Round face, a little bit taller than her, disheveled hair, metal framed glasses, and a facial structure of an Ionian.

"Now that's better." He said as he rolled his head a few times and cracked his back, "Sorry about landing on you Lady Du Couteau but Alistar tends to overdo it sometimes with his headbutts."

"Wait a minute." Katarina stopped him right there with a hand, "Are you telling me that you got headbutted by Alistar? The Minotaur?"

"Yeah." The man nodded, "What's so confusing about that?"

"Did you anger him or get in his way?" Katarina asked with so many questions floating around her head.

"Well I told him to do it." He replied while scratching his head with a stupid smile, "He said that no Summoner could take his headbutt literally head on and still be conscious. So I proved him wrong woo!"

Katarina sweatdropped before shaking her head but smiled a little bit at his little stunt. If she was younger, being headbutted giant minotaur and living through it would've been a challenge that she might've taken on.

"Let me help you with that. Least that I can do." The summoner said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and casted, **"Cleanse!"**

The ugly black stains on her clothes immediately disappeared and the smell of hot chocolate with it as well.

"Whatever." Katarina said as she swatted his hand away and accepted two more cups from Singed, "Thanks Singed."

"Figured that you might want another batch after that last one." He said before doing his signature laugh and walked back to his serving station.

"Aw no thank you for me?" The man asked with a small grin and his arms crossed, "I just saved you the trouble of going to dry cleaners and a shower."

"Well you're the one that caused it in the first place." She rolled her eyes before pushing past him roughly and back towards where here sister had been sitting.

"Where've you been?" Cassiopeia asked as she accepted the cup from her as she sat back down, "It can't take you that long to get a cup of hot cocoa."

"This is the second one because some idiot crashed into me while I was coming back." Katarina scowled as she took a small sip from her cup and told her sister what had happened while she was gone.

Cassiopeia spit out a bit of her hot chocolate and laughed up a storm as Katarina shook her head at her younger sisters action but smiled nonetheless.

"You're smiling."

Katarina's eyes widened as she felt her hands go up to her cheeks and found the edges of her mouth pulling away, forming a small but noticeable smile.

"That's the first time that I've seen you smiled in a while Kat." Cassiopeia said quietly but Katarina still heard her, "Perhaps that man was something that was meant to help you after all."

"Pfft oh please Cass. He can barely help himself." Katarina scoffed as she leaned back on her chair, "He's one of the biggest idiots that I have ever saw and I've dated Garen."

"At least he cared enough to heal and clean your clothes for you." Cassiopeia pointed out, "From what you told me about Garen, the only reason why you dated him was because of his body and fact that he might've actually loved you."

"We talking about muscle head?!"

The Du Couteau sisters jumped a bit as Draven dressed in his Santa outfit appeared out of nowhere so fast that it could have competed with the Summoner's flash spell.

"Draven!" Cassiopeia swatted the executioner away with her tail, "Didn't your parent teach you that it's rude to interrupt a ladies conversation?"

"Nope." He popped the p before continuing, "Anyway, what were you guys talking about about the only other musclehead that I know other than my bro and Mundo?"

"Nothing." Katarina said quickly, "Now what do you want?"

"Umm hold on." Draven muttered under his breath under his breath while picking at his mustache with his decked out axes, "Oh right! Head Summoner Adium told me to start handing these out."

He took out a santa bag from behind his back and opened them to reveal what seemed like several hundred envelopes decorated with a candy came trim and a little decorum in the middle.

"Now put your hand in and pick one." Draven said while showing them the bag, "But no peeking alright? Or else."

Katarina rolled her eyes at the weak threat before pulling the first card that she felt and Cassiopeia did the same.

"Now Head Summoner Adium was very specific on these instructions." Draven grunted as he patted all over his body for something before taking out a crumpled piece of paper, "Follow instructions closely yadi yadi yada, allow champions to choose yadi yadi yada, and there it is! Champions, after choosing their envelope, must sign their name onto the front of the envelope in order for it to be opened and therefore makes the exchange permanent."

"Exchange?" Cassiopeia asked while turning her envelope over to see the signature line, "What?"

"I'm not done yet so hold on!" Draven shouted before going back to his lost, "Anyway, Champions will open their envelope and the Summoner that they get. They must get them a Secret Santa gift in commemoration of Snowdown. The person that they receive is final and it is their duty as a Champion to give back to the Summoner. The Summoner will also receive a letter saying who they must get as well. No one is to say anything about who they received to keep the "tradition" of Secret Santa."

"Okay so this is new." Cassiopeia said while nudging her sister from across the table, "See not every Snowdown is the same."

"Quiet you." Katarina said while signing her name with a pen that Draven gave her and watched as her envelope glow a bright gold before dying just as fast, "Okay so what now?"

"You open it and you have to get that Summoner a gift for Snowdown which is-" Draven said while counting on his fingers, "Exactly a week from now starting tomorrow."

"I'm more surprised that you can count than my Summoner." Cassiopeia said as she signed and opened hers, "Summoner Izgis."

"Isn't she that sone Summoner that has that purple braid that I see a few times come by our house?" Katarina asked while sliding her finger across the envelope and opened it to read, "Summoner Day? I've seen this name before."

"Day? As in like with the sun up?" Cassiopeia asked, "Bit of a weird name. Perhaps his parents were weird or he's just a bright guy."

"Lemme see that?" Draven looked over her shoulder and started laughing a little bit, "Yoo you got Dai not Day."

"Dai? Like die?" Katarina asked with scrunched up eyebrows, "Seriously?"

"Yep. I know him a little bit from the group of friends that a Summoner I know hangs out with." Draven nodded, "Man that guy knows how to juggle his axes."

"Who Summoner Dai?"

"Hell no." Draven scoffed while tying up his sack, "Summoner Mike knows how to play me pretty fucking well. He's one of the few people that I know that could juggle three maybe even four axes at once. Dai? He can barely juggle one and walk straight."

"Now I remember him!" Katarina said in realization, "He frequently plays with my Summoner Alice in the top lane. But I don't know much about him or seen his face even after game lobby."

"Yeah she's in the same group of friends Mike is in too." Draven said nonchalantly while leaning forward a little bit more and tiptoeing to catch a view of her breasts.

"You mind?" She asked while pushing Draven away, "I would like it if you didn't try to peek at my breasts in this ridiculous outfit."

"Mind the mustache! It takes forever to get this beauty ready and me of course. Yeah I'm a nice looking Draven." Draven said while whipping a handheld mirror out of nowhere and admired himself, "Draaaaaaven. Yeah nice looking guy right there."

"Draven!"

"Yah!" He snapped out of his little trance and looked at Cassiopeia, "What? Can't you see that I'm admiring this work of art?"

"About Katarina's Secret Santa Summoner please." She said, "What were you saying about him?"

"Oh, yeah, Summoner Dai." Draven continued with his chin cupped with his hand, "That guy is actually one of the weirder ones that I know. He's been here for a couple of years but his champion pool is smaller than newbies that start the game off. Not only that but he plays some of the weirdest Champions. I'm not talking about like he plays them for a couple of matches and then just plays them a few times every so often. I'm talking every game and gets them to Mastery 7."

"Wow." Katarina said out loud as she was really confused, "What Champions does he use?"

"Well he used to play with good ol' Shen after they changed up his kit. Longest time too." Draven said as he scratched his head, trying to remember, "Then he went with that crusty old pirate Gangplank. I don't remember anything else after that."

"I can tell you more if you ask."

Everyone at the table jumped as a Frozen Shen appeared out of nowhere and spooked the group.

"Shen!" Draven asked as he raised his hands up, "I didn't say anything bad about you I swear!"

"I know you did not because I heard you the entire time." He said while holding up an envelope with his name signed already, "I was merely taking my envelope until I heard my Summoner's name."

"Who? Dai?" Katarina asked with an idea clicking into her head, "Since he partnered with you in his matches for so long can you tell me what he is like then? It will help with my job of having to get him a gift without having to talk with him."

"It will help maintain the balance of everyone getting a gift so I will." Shen nodded, "What do you wish to know?"

"Everything." She stated with her arms crossed over her chest, "The more information the better."

"Very well." He said while taking the seat across from them.

"I gotta go give everyone else a card." Draven said while looking at his next target, which was a Frozen Nocturne talking with a Lunar Goddess Diana, "Gotta finish handing these out by today or else. See ya!"

They gave him their respective goodbyes as he walked towards the other Champions before Shen started, "Continuing from where Draven left off, Summoner Dai played Kennen in the top lane building similarly to a marksmen that would go bottom. Meaning Blade of the Ruined King, Frozen Mallet, and Runaan's Hurricane would be his core build and the rest would be situational."

"But isn't building ability power better?" Katarina asked, "Going AD would make Kennen's Ultimate do practically nothing and teamfights wouldn't be as good without it."

"Yeah what is he stupid?" Cassiopeia add in her two cents, "Everyone knows that AP is better and that going that build would just get you flamed."

"He is indeed an idiot and he does get flamed." Shen said bluntly, "Moving on with his other pool. He also plays Sion, Aatrox, Galio, Malphite, Xin Zhao, Nasus, and Mordekaiser top lane along with the occasional Aurelion Sol mid lane."

"I'm already not liking this guy." Katarina shivered a little bit as a mental picture of all those Champions came out of her mind, "Enough about his Champion pool, what is he like?"

"He's very abnormal but at the same time very ordinary." Shen said with a straight face, or else much as they can see out of the mask that he was wearing, "But he is one of the best Summoners that you can have by your side for a reason."

"Well why is that?"

"While most people will be scared of his outside appearance, he is a good man at heart." Shen said with a straight face, "Always ready to help others when in need, a shoulder to cry on with a sympathetic hand, and will go above and beyond for anything."

"You're talking as if he was your favorite Summoner." Katarina smirked a little bit with a finger pointed at the Eye of Twilight, "I thought you weren't allowed to play favorites."

"I am not." Shen said with his expression still the same, "I am merely stating the truth."

"Alright I heard enough. Where is he?" Katarina sighed as she looked around the room, "The faster I get him a present the faster this whole thing is over with."

"You must put effort into your gift for it is a time of giving." Shen glared at her and she did the same, "Do not "half-ass" it and take it seriously."

"Fine." Katarina groaned, "Now where is this idiot anyway?"

"He is the Ionian standing on top of Malphite." Shen said while pointing behind her, "The one with glasses."

Katarina turned around to see Summoner Alice being helped up Malphite's head by the only one with glasses and a gear clicked inside her mind. She had seen him before and very recently too. It was the idiot Summoner that had willingly headbutt Alistar and crash into her when she went flying.

"Shen please tell me that's not him." Katarina said as she looked back at ninja with tired eyes, "You must be joking."

"There is no reason for me to joke at all." Shen said with a raised expression, "Especially for a matter as important as this.:

"Oh my god." Katarina groaned with her face in her hands, "It can't be true."

"What? He doesn't look too bad." Cassiopeia said as she looked up and saw Dai, "Lots of people climb onto Champions as big as Malphite."

"That's the idiot that headbutted Alistar and crashed into me." Katarina said with another sip of her cup, "I can't believe that I got that idiot out of all people. Shen are you sure that's him? Maybe you're having one of those days that you're going crazy or feeling weird?"

"That is him Miss Du Couteau or do I have to repeat myself?" Shen stated once more before getting up and walked away before she could answer him.

"Well there goes my Snowdown." Katarina sighed as she laid her chin on the table.

"Oh don't be like that." Cassiopeia said as she tucked her envelope into a little fanny pack at her waist, "At least this is something that can get your mind off Crowguard for a while."

"I am not looking for a new boyfriend Cass." Katarina glared at her sister before sighing, "What am I supposed to do for that idiot? Hell if he's stupid enough to fuck with Alistar then what the hell am supposed to get for him? A strong helmet?"

"Oh don't be silly big sis." Cassiopeia said as she slithered up to her and gave her a quick hug, "I need to go shopping for my gift so I'll probably be in the dorms later tonight."

"Alright then." Katarina muttered while returning the hug, "I'll see you later then."

"Remember, Shen told you not to half-ass it or else." Cassiopeia reminded her as she slithered away with her cup of steaming hot chocolate in hand, "Good luck!"

"I'll need it." Katarina sighed once more as she finished her own in one gulp and looked back at Dai's direction.

He was currently giving Queen Ashe a hug and the two excused themselves as they left the main hall with their shoulders touching.

"Ashe?" Katarina asked herself while looking around the halls again, "If she was here then Tryndamere would be as well so…"

The Barbarian King was currently leaning on a pillar while exposing a little bit of his chest by moving his king robes aside and holding his greatsword as he flirted with a giggling Midnight Ahri.

After feeling a sour taste in her mouth at Tryndamere's actions in reminder of Garen doing something similar, Katarina followed the pair out into the snow garden and hid behind a tree with the snow falling lightly. The pair sat down on a bench with a street lamp illuminating them as they talked.

"Glad that you could make it Ashe." Dai said as he gave the Frost Archer a sincere smile, "How was your trip?"

"Dai I live in not even a half hours walk from the dorms." Ashe smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest, "And the last time I went back to my kingdom was about a month ago."

"Right! Sorry about that." He apologized while looking down at his hands, "I was just you know-"

"Worried I know." Ashe laughed and in Dai's ears was almost a symphony of heaven, "You worry too much my love."

Katarina almost froze up in shock to the fact that the two were dating. The idiot is lacking as much common sense as Tryndamere but still managed to snag Ashe as his date. However, it might just be a little inside joke between the two.

"Anyway I got you something Ashe." Dai said as he retrieved a parcel from inside of his sleeves, "Happy Snowdown."

"Really?" Ashe said as she accepted the gift with both hands before unwrapping it, "But Snowdown isn't until a week from now."

"I know but-" Dai said with a small blush, "I wanted to get you something special. Something that you really wanted."

"I'm guessing it's a book judging from the weight and shape." Ashe said as she finished unwrapping it and gasped at the title, "Dai! You didn't!"

"Yep." He grinned as he saw her expression, "The sequel to The Cold Ring, The Warm Room! Hot off the press."

"But this isn't supposed to come out until three months from now!" Ashe exclaimed as she flipped through the book a few times and looked at the cover and read the name a few times to make sure, "How did you get a copy?"

"I have a few friends in Ionia that had connections in Piltover and they also had friends who was friends with the author so they managed to get a copy from his personal study." Dai said with his head tilted, "You like?"

"Of course!" Ashe squealed as she gave him enthusiastic hug before pulling away in realization and ruffled through her purse that matched her sky blue dress, "That reminds me. I got you something as well!"

"Oh you didn't have to." Dai said before she gave him that look that said "Accept or die", "Alright then jeez."

"Now close your eyes."

Q nodded and did as instructed before he felt something cold slip onto his wrist and Ashe said, "Now open up."

He opened his eyes and looked down to see a magnificent round bracelet made completely out of ice covered in intricate markings. It fitted perfectly as he looked up to give Ashe a grateful smile and gave her a big hug, "Thank you so much Ashe. It means alot."

"It's nothing Dai trust me." Ashe giggled as she looked back down at her book, "Now I'm more grateful for this book. The first one was amazing and I'm dying to read this one."

While Ashe was fangirling about her book, Dai reached a hand up and casually brushed the gathering snow off of her hair. She immediately stopped and looked at him with a knowing smirk.

"What do you think you're doing my love?" Ashe teased as she sat up straighter, pushing out her generous cleavage covered by her dress, "See something you like?"

"You look beautiful today Ashe." He answered truthfully, "Your long beautiful hair, the dress that captures your image perfectly, and your piercing blue eyes that went through my heart."

"You say that everytime that you see me." Ashe giggled while scooting over and eventually found herself sitting on his lap, "Don't you ever need to make new ones?"

"Why should I?" Dai asked as he looked up at her, "The beauty that that I see every time doesn't change."

"Bulls-eye." Ashe said softly before brushing her hair aside and leaned down, giving him a full kiss on the lips as he held her in place by wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

Katarina in the background managed to cover her mouth and hold in a surprised gasp and one single thought,

" _WTF!"_

 **-X-**

 **A/N: YEAHHHHHHH MERRY CHRISTMAS FOLKS!**

 **Here is the long awaited Ashe x OC x Katarina fanfic that you guys are wanting so much with a special someone, ME! XD**

 **The story will be told with the old lore where there are Summoners, the Institute of War, and all that bs.**

 **Anyway, this one will be on hiatus until I finish my current Fanfic, which you can see by visiting my profile.**

 **Will also probably go back into this story and update this specific chapter because I wanted to release it on Christmas day.**

 **I wrote this damn thing just in time too and the chapters will be shorter to help with people not having to spend an entire hour to read a single Fanfic so yeah.**

 **Please drop a follow, review, favorite, and even a PM/DM would make my Christmas night even warmer. I do read the reviews and several times actually because I want see the people who took the time out of their schedule to read my stories.**

 **Thank you all once again for tuning into this story and I'll see yall next update!**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a Christmas song and it has been an honor writing for you all.**


	2. Falling Frost

**Welcome back everybody to the story that I write for your entertainment but hints at the fact that I have no life to keep writing.**

 **It's what you've been waiting for folks and before you guys hop in, lotta reviews we gotta answer:**

 **Guest: Don't know why but Merry Late Christmas XD**

 **Guest: I decided with Wtf instead of the phrase itself cause I was lazy XP**

 **Vigge: Hehe and thanks XD**

 **Clown on d loose: Sorry bro but this story is staying an Ashe and Katarina fanfic just because it's alot easier to write and I do not have a lot of time to spec in stories.**

 **Yoshiro: Hehe and thanks bro lol**

 **Flint101: Not gonna lie it is pretty cliche but not too bad.**

 **Reitakeda: Hehe**

 **Rckroll2dworld: Again the story is staying as a Katarina and Ashe as much as I want to add more.**

 **Kaibruh: Not gonna lie, never heard of that acronym before so nice.**

 **Carrot: Eh, you serious doc? XD**

 **Lingbi: Hehe XD**

 **Gaylord: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh XD**

 **Guest: I know right? XD**

 **Weissmann: Yeah cuz this story is basically throwing me into it with me in my Summoner robes.**

 **Blackvenomx: Like how they both Asian asf?**

 **Other reviews from other FF stories:**

 **Blackvenomx: Just did and I'll be back in about a week and a half XD**

 **Weissmann: Umm okay? Mind if I give you the number of the suicidal help hotline? Kappa aka jk**

 **WeAreTheWord: Thanks and it all depends what I come to think off on my spare time honestly and what's worse than death other than spending an eternity with a sadistic Soul Warden? XD**

 **Weissmann: Fluffs and short stories that come to my head and yes combining the two plot lines will somewhat screw with it but not ruin it completely. As for my age and education, well I can tell you that Caravere, a very talented writer, wrote his most popular one at the age of 16 so while being older does help with the quality of stories, anyone can write great stories if they put in the effort. With the proper encouragement, even an ant can break through the toughest obstacles.**

 **Guest: Oh really? Well congrats on that XD and it's rather hard to tell you guests apart since you guys don't have accounts or usernames for which I can reference so yeah.**

 **Without further ado, let's read.**

 **-X-**

"Say ahh."

"Dai I am not eating that!" Ashe exclaimed as she tried to scoot away on the bench but he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back, "It's still moving!"

"Well don't mind it then." He said while picking up a seasoned squirming octopus leg with a pair of chopsticks, "It's already dead so you won't have to worry about it trying to kill you from the inside."

He had brought Ashe to the mall decorated with Snowdown decorations on their date and they were currently trying out a few of his favorite food spots and hers as well. She had on a nice vibrant blue cloak with her regular outfit underneath as he wore his usual Summoner robes but with his hood off to show his messy hair and glasses on his face.

"I said no!" Ashe pouted as she crossed her arms and looked the other way, "There is no way in hell that you will make me eat that thing! It's so, wiggly!"

"Alright, alright!" Dai said as he finished off the last octopus while chewing thoroughly before closing the top and throwing it into the trash can beside him, "So what's next?"

"Lamb stew with a few other vegetables." Ashe said while handing him the styrofoam cup with a big smile, "I used to love this dish whenever I was a kid."

"Alright let's see it." Dai said as he lifted a spoonful up to his lips and slurped loudly, "Wow! That broth is surprisingly heavy for so few ingredients."

"I'm guessing you enjoy it?" Ashe giggled while lifting a napkin and wiped specks of soup of his mouth, "I swear your table manners are as bad as a toddler."

"Hey! In my culture, loud slurping means it's good food!" Dai said as he finished off the cup of soup in a few gulps before setting it down and asked, "How has the new season treated you Ashe?"

"It's not bad." She replied nonchalantly while resting her head on his head, "Training the new Summoners are a pain but so far they aren't too bad."

"At least you have a better time than me." Dai groaned as he remembered his last few placement games while moving his arm up to her shoulders, "I lost five out of my six games and I'm scared of doing the rest."

"Oh you'll be fine." Ashe comforted while taking his hand in hers, "Because no matter how far you fall, there's no limit as to how high you can go."

Dai looked down at her and smiled before planting a soft kiss onto her lips as the snow fell slowly around them.

Katarina watched from a cafe across from them, hiding her face from behind a magazine, dressed in her normal leather pants and jacket and a simple cloak for warmth thank god. She figured that if she wanted to get a present for the idiot then she had to see what he liked.

Still the thought of Ashe dating that man out of all people befuddled her. She couldn't see anything about the man that would be worth dating. Granted he's not bronze, not too out of shape, or the ugliest person in the world, Katarina couldn't possibly think of a reason that Ashe would date him.

However, she couldn't help but have a knot in her stomach at the sight of the two of them cuddling. How come Garen couldn't have done that-

Katarina almost slapped herself for thinking that. She was the Sinister Blade for crying out loud! Everyone should be fearing the sound of her blades but what would they think if they found out that she's a lovesick fool?!

"I said leave me alone!"

Katarina looked up and saw a scrawny man standing in front of Ashe with Dai nowhere to be seen.

He was what you would call your stereotypical rich boy. The expensive looking spectacles set on his condescending expression, obviously high quality summoner robes, and an assortment of jewelry that decorated his outfit.

"Ashe, Ashe. Think this over." The man tutted with his finger wagging in the air, "I am inviting you for a day of unforgettable experiences and you're rejecting my generosity?"

"Summoner Xavier I will say for the seventeenth time that I am not interested." Ashe glared with her arms crossed over her chest, "Now leave me alone! I am waiting for someone."

"And leave you here by your lone self?" Xavier scoffed, "You are a Champion of the Institute Ashe. You shouldn't have to be kept waiting by anyone!"

"Ashe I got the smoothie!" Dai said as he ran up to her side before his smile flipped in an instant into a frown, "You."

"Well if it isn't my old friend Dai." Xavier sneered as he picked at his manicured nails, "How's the gang?"

"You shut your mouth Xavier." Dai growled while pointing a finger at the summoner, "We were once friends but you lost that right you piece of scum!"

"Oh such harsh words." He said sarcastically while folding his arms over his chest, "Maybe I should gets a bandage for that big burn that you gave me? Or should I give you one for still being stuck in Gold while I'm in Diamond? Oh wait! You still haven't finished your placements yet!"

"I don't know why the Institute of War didn't revoke your Summoner privileges after that little stunt you pulled but know this." Dai said while stepping forward to where his and Xavier's noses almost touch, "I will personally beat your ass to the ground if I see you near my girlfriend or my friends again."

"Girlfriend? Seriously?!" Xavier exclaimed as he looked between him and Ashe repeatedly, "How low have I fallen that even this fatass got a girlfriend? Tell me Ashe, how much did this buffoon pay you to pretend to be his girlfriend? Whatever it is, I'll quadruple it just for you to leave him!"

"Leave her alone Xavier." Dai said as he extended an arm in front of Ashe before she can even say anything, "And leave us."

Xavier closed his eyes and chanted while holding up a scroll as it glowed along with some of his jewels before Nunu appeared behind him and the yeti roared as its rider cheered.

"Well what are you gonna do about it Dai?" Xavier jeered as he wiped some sweat off his forehead, "Hell I bet you can't even summon a champion like that!"

Katarina had to agree with Xavier on that. The way that Champions are summoned for matches are through magical portals that draw power from huge energy sources. Not only that but the amount of energy required is also determined by the Champion as well. She noticed that even Xavier had trouble with the spell even with all of those energy stones helping him. While most high ranking summoners can summon a Champion, she's doubtful that Dai can even scrounge up enough energy to-

"Well here's something that you don't know." He said as his eyes glowed a golden color and summoner robes started to ripple and rise along with his hair despite there being no draft, "You don't know me."

A ripple appeared in the air to his right before an Arclight Yorick appeared with a heavy step, the Maiden of the Mist appearing besides him along with a few minions to serve him. The Champion itself towered over Xavier and Nunu by a good few feet as his overwhelming presence with his allies made the summoner lose color and Nunu sweat.

Katarina's mouth dropped as she saw Dai summon one of the strongest Champions there was with only his will and without the summoning contract no less.

"Now you will leave us or I will bring in another one of Yorick's friends and run you through!" Dai ordered as Xavier and Nunu booked it as fast they could, the former tripping over his robes and cursing him as he pushed others out of his way.

"Thanks Yorick." Dai said as he looked up and shook the Shepherds of Souls hand, "I owe you one."

"Do not mention it Summoner." Yorick said with a small smile, "It is the least that I can do. Ever since you helped me build that shrine for the Maiden, she has been in much better spirit."

"Anytime Yorick." He said before stepping aside and allowed for the man, ghouls, and Maiden pass.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I am craving a mango smoothie from the fruit bar." Yorick said as he walked along, talking with the Maiden and the corpses following him.

"Wow Dai." Ashe said with wide eyes, "I didn't know that-"

His posture loosened up and he almost fell to the ground if Ashe hadn't caught him in time.

"Dai!" The Frost Archer exclaimed as she placed a hand on his chest and brought him over to the bench, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Ashe." He huffed with his breath making visible clouds in the cold air, "It's just that I never tried summoning a Champion as strong as Yorick before. So, a little bit out of breath."

"Here lay down." Ashe said as she scooted over and patted her bare thighs, "I'll wake you up in a bit."

"Thanks." Dai said while wasting no time on laying his head on the infamous thigh pillows, inwardly marveling at their softness before he was out like a light, snoring softly as Ashe gently caressed him.

Katarina was still in shock that Dai managed to summon such a strong Champion as she got up and started to walk away before Ashe called, "Katarina!"

She turned around and saw the Frost Archer motioning for her to sit beside her.

Now she could lie and say that she was just in the area but she knew that Ashe was sharper than that. So, as she sat down, Katarina asked, "How long have you noticed?"

"From the start because I know that you're not the one to simply read a magazine in front of a cafe without ordering anything for no reason." Ashe said cooly while picking some snow off of Dai's peaceful expression, "And I noticed that you were eavesdropping on me and Dai yesterday behind that tree."

"Oh." She muttered, not realizing that Ashe would've noticed her presence, "Well you caught me. Happy?"

"No. Why are you following us?" Ashe questioned while turning to look at her with an icy gaze.

"I was just curious how you two got together." Katarina said nonchalantly, since it wasn't entirely a lie, "I thought that you and Tryndamere were a thing."

"The relationship is purely for political purposes and he occupies himself with girls from the local brothel or by his lone self." Ashe said coldly before her expression warmed as she looked down at her snoring summoner, "Dai is nothing like that."

"Well what is he like then?" Katarina asked, "To me he doesn't look like anything different or special."

"Well unlike Tryndamere, Dai's specialty isn't from his muscles but from his heart." Ashe said while poking the straw through the smoothie and took a sip before offering it to Katarina, "Smoothie?"

"Why not." Katarina said before a foul stench caused her to wrinkle her nose in disgust, "What is that smell?!"

"It's a durian smoothie." Ashe said while taking another sip, "It's smell is horrible to some but it tastes much better once you get used to it."

"I'll take your word for it." Katarina grimaced as she pinched her nose shut and took a sip. Surprisingly, it tasted almost like butterscotch with a creamy texture and a slightly bitter aftertaste that made her lick her lips, "Wow, it's actually pretty good."

"I told you so." Ashe giggled before leaning back onto the bench and started, "As for how Dai and I met, it's a long story."

 _Flashback start_

 _Ashe stepped through the large doors and was greeted by Nasus, who was sorting through a collection of dusty looking scrolls at his desk._

" _Greetings Queen Ashe." The Curator of the Sands said in his ancient voice while towering over her at eight whole feet, "Another late night reading session?"_

" _Yes." Ashe said while taking off her cloak and hanging it on the rack, "After those political meetings with the Elders I need it. How's your day been?"_

" _It's been delightful." He said with a gentle smile, one that didn't show his canines, before gesturing to the scrolls beside him, "We recently received delivery of ancient Shuriman scrolls from a tomb uncovered by an archaeological group. I will be spending a majority of the night deciphering them so you will be yourself I'm afraid."_

" _That's okay." Ashe said before waving the half dog and half man Champion goodbye sand ventured towards a section of the massive library that had books on a spiral staircase._

" _Now what is it going to be for tonight?" Ashe muttered as she examined the catalogue clipboard, "Perhaps a little Freljordian folktale."_

 _She selected a book with her fingernail and went towards the section of the halls that it was held before looking upward of the towering bookshelves. The shelves themselves were two maybe three stories tall and the ladder that people would normally use to reach the higher books were at the bottom of the staircase and she didn't want to go back down for it._

" _It's like climbing a tree." Ashe told herself while setting her ice bow down and scaled the shelves with cat-like agility before easily reaching the top and found the book._

" _Well that wasn't so bad." Ashe grinned as she pulled out the book, looking at the cover to make sure that she had gotten the right book._

" _Hey!"_

 _Ashe jumped at the sudden call out and lost her footing on a thick volume of books that she was using for support and fell backward, knocking over several books in her wake as she fell down._

 _She gasped as she turned around and saw the ground closing in within a span of a few seconds as she closed her eyes and braced for impact._

" _ **Flash!"**_

 _A pair of arms caught her before she opened her eyes and saw the underside of a neck and the mountain of books falling down onto her._

" _Look out!" Ashe cried out as she covered her body as much as she could with her arms._

" _ **Barrier!"**_

 _A clear shield covered them in an instant as the books hit them with the sound of rain hitting a metal roof for a few seconds before stopping after a few seconds. The barrier dropped and a few books atop of the shield dropped down harmlessly onto the ground around the two as Ashe opened her eyes._

 _She saw her rescuer look down at her and give her a gentle smile before asking, "You okay?"_

 _Ashe blushed at their closeness and the fact that it resembled much like a story that she read. A heroic man rescuing a damsel in distress and risking himself despite being in the face of danger before they eventually fall in love._

" _What in Shurima is going on?!" An attentive Curator of the Sands barked as he appeared at the bottom of the stairwell, "Queen Ashe! What happened?!"_

" _I tripped while trying to climb up and get a book." Ashe said embarrassingly while being set down by her hero, "Luckily this man saved me just in time."_

" _What's up Nasus?" The man said while turning around and greeted the Champion like an old friend with his hand up in a casual wave, "It's been a while."_

 _Nasus's eyes widened before a loud laugh escaped his jaw and he walked up to the man and shook his hand, "It has been indeed Summoner Dai. Where have you been? You don't come by or summon me as much anymore."_

" _I've been messing around with a few Champions to increase my pool." Dai said while patting him on the back, "As for where I've been, trying my hand at martial arts after a couple of years."_

" _As much as I want to see you try and fight me with those hands," Nasus smirked while looking at the amount of books around him, "Looks like I have to put off my translating for tonight to put these up."_

" _I'll do it for you Nasus." Ashe said while already picking up a book and another in her arms, "It's my fault that it became like this in the first place."_

" _I'll help her with reorganizing the books since I've spent enough time in the past to figure it out." Dai said as he went to fetch the ladder at the bottom of the stairs._

 _As he did, Ashe's eyes followed him until his back disappeared on the turn and her line of sight was like that until Nasus brought her back to reality with a snap of her fingers._

" _Missing your prince charming already?" Nasus grinned with a canine showing, causing Ashe's face to flow with blood and him to laugh loudly at her misfortune._

" _I-I don't know what you are talking about." Ashe stuttered while lifting a particularly massive textbook to the 4th shelf before Nasus lifted it with a single massive hand and easily slid it into the back with a loud thud, "Thank you."_

" _Queen Ashe, I have been alive for many centuries and am considered one of the if not wisest being in the Institute of War." Nasus rumbled while lifting three volumes with a single hand and placed them on the correct shelf, "Seeing someone as young as you falling in love is nothing new to me."_

" _Y-you must be mistaken." She said while turning to hide her blush and tried to find and excuse, "I-I'm already married to-"_

" _Yes you are but it was born out of politics and not from here." Nasus said while turning her around and poked at her heart gently with his finger, "Remember, anyone's fate can be changed. It is only if you have the will to push onward and make that choice."_

" _But- I just met him!" Ashe said while pointing towards the bottom of the staircases, "It's not right to like someone that you just met!"_

" _Oh, so you do like him?"_

" _No I don't!" Ashe pouted with her hands balled up at her side, "Don't you dare mix up my words!"_

" _Alright Queen Ashe." Nasus chuckled while turning to check his back to see if Dai had returned with the ladder yet, "But some advice from a friend. Summoner Dai is a good man and a really misunderstood one at that. He may have his moments but he will stay loyal to you no matter what."_

" _I'm back!" Dai said as he appeared from the bottom of the stairs with a ladder, "Sorry that it took so long but I had to go to the other end to grab it."_

" _I will leave you two to organize those books." Nasus said while giving Ashe a small smile and wink before descending down the steps, "I will be at the front if you require my assistance."_

" _Alright! Let's get to work." Dai clapped before lifting a tome and looked at Ashe, who was sucking her finger, "Are you okay Ashe?"_

" _Yes and it's just a small cut on my finger." She said while showing him the cut, "It's nothing though so I should be-"_

" _ **Heal!"**_

 _A refreshing feeling washed over her body as the cut healed in an instant and the pains in her back disappeared._

" _Thank you." Ashe whispered as she was surprised that he used such a powerful Summoner spell for a small injury._

" _No problem." Dai smiled before cataloging a few books, "It is my fault that you were almost hurt so just sit back and relax as I stack these up."_

" _I-It's okay. I'm fine!" Ashe stuttered again while picking up another book and quickly placed it on the shelf before bending down and picked up another, "Really!"_

" _I said it's fine!" He exclaimed before stepping forward to take the book from her, "Here let me-"_

 _Dai slipped on an open book and fell down on his butt before groaning as he rose with an open book on his head._

 _Ashe managed to stifle a laugh with a hand on her mouth but a small giggle escaped from her control._

" _I am grateful that my injury is to your amusement Ashe." He groaned before a smile opened up on his face as she helped him up, "We better start putting up these books before Nasus gets mad at us."_

" _Yes we should." She giggled before shaking his hand and introduced herself, "As for a proper introduction, I'm Ashe the Frost Archer."_

" _I'm Summoner Dai." He said while shaking her hand, "Gold ranked, Top main, and your local nice/abnormal friend."_

 _Ashe laughed at the last one before he joined sheepishly later and the two spent the rest of the night rearranging books and having conversations that stretch from favorite stories to one as deep as their childhood and dreams._

" _Dai what is your worst nightmare?" Ashe asked while sitting down on a beanie with a cup of hot chocolate that he had gotten from a nearby station._

" _Why don't you go first seeing as how you asked the question." Dai said while sitting down next to her, "Of course-"_

" _No! You're right." Ashe said before sighing, "I dreamed that I had been betrayed by everyone of my clan, the ones that promised to be in alliance with, and by my own cousins. That I would be betrayed by everyone that I held dear and die a horrible death shortly after. That was the only good thing about that dream. What about you?"_

" _It is quite similar to yours really." Dai sighed as he took a sip from his cup, "My nightmare was that all my friends had died a horrible death and I was the only one left. To die alone with nobody around me and with nothing to love. However, the difference between me and you is that I still wish be alive."_

" _But why? There's nothing left for you to live for." Ashe asked, confused at his response, "No one to talk to, play with, and love."_

" _Well there may be no one but there is always something." Dai sighed with a sad smile and his fingers tapping his cup softly, "It could be something as small as a plant to as something large as your home country. Even if you are the last living thing in the world, the one thing that you can always live for is yourself."_

 _Ashe blushed at the wise words before nodding meekly and stayed silent as the two quietly sipped their drinks._

" _Ashe."_

" _Yes!" She squeaked, causing him to chuckle a little bit, "What is it?"_

" _Thank you." Dai smiled in thanks, "It's been a while since I had someone else to talk to this late in the night and in the library no less other than Nasus."_

 _Ashe remained completely still as she was shocked that he was thanking her instead of the other way around. He had saved her, stayed with her through the night, and was like one of her true friends that she wished she had whenever she was young. He was completely different from anyone else that she had met!_

 _Knowing what she wanted to do, Ashe quickly got to her feet before plopping herself down on Dai's lap and calmly drank her hot chocolate with her ears burning bright red in embarrassment._

" _Ashe?" He asked with his hands above his head, careful to not spill anything onto the Frost Archer, "What are you-"_

 _Ashe didn't even know what she was think when she quickly turned around and kissed him on the lips._

 _It lasted for a few seconds before she pulled away and she started to get up in embarrassment, rambling, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

" _Ashe wait!" Dai exclaimed as he set down his cup and grabbed her wrist, "Why did you kiss me?!"_

" _I don't know!" Ashe said as she looked away while trying to pull away, "Just let me go!"_

 _A sudden pull caused her to fly back and into his arms before a pair of hands forced her to look into his brown eyes._

 _She saw him hesitate before he pulled her in closer and kissed her full on the lips._

 _His grip wasn't forcefully hard but it was rather weak, as if she could pull away at any moment but she didn't. Ashe instead wrapped her arms around his torso and he slowly pulled away, seeing him as shocked as her._

" _You-"_

" _You saved me Dai." Ashe pouted with her face as flushed as a tomato, "I fell for you right then and there, quite literally. You are nothing like anyone else that I have met and I wish to try and if it doesn't work-"_

 _Dai didn't even let her finish before he kissed her fiercely._

 _They kept it going for a few minutes before breaking apart for air, their faces flushed from lack of oxygen._

 _A slow clap echoed throughout the library and the two quickly broke apart as they turned to see an amused Nasus applauding them._

" _Well I had expected for you to take at least a couple of days to work up the courage." The Curator of the Sands said while walking up to the two and looked down at them, "But it seems my words of encouragement and your own heart pushed you to this point."_

 _Ashe blushed as she buried her face into Dai's chest in embarrassment as he and Nasus laughed at her misfortune._

 _Flashback end_

"Ever since then, we've been dating for almost four months now and he's such a sweetheart." Ashe sighed as she recounted the things they did, "We went out on movie dates, took me on several nice picnics, and he's going to take me to the Pentakill early Snowdown performance tonight with backstage passes!"

"What?!" Katarina exclaimed with jealousy already taking over. Pentakill was **the** band in Runeterra and getting backstage passes was something that rarely happened, "But how?!"

"Dai is good friends with Mordekaiser so he managed to get a few backstage passes in exchange he would have to summon him more often." Ashe explained before reaching over to grab the smoothie but didn't, "Apparently you enjoyed that durian shake a lot as well."

Katarina looked down in confusion to see the entire smoothie was empty save for a few sips worth on the side.

"Sorry." Katarina apologized sheepishly before tossing the empty cup into a nearby trash can, "Didn't think I would finish it that fast to be honest."

Ashe looked at her carefully and asked, "What is the real reason why you followed us Katarina?"

"What do you mean?" She asked with a single bead of sweat running down her forehead.

"I believe there is another reason as to why you followed us other than curiosity." Ashe said with her signature cold glare back up before asking, "Are you on a mission?"

"Nope." Katarina lied easily as it was in her job description to lie but she technically wasn't lying seeing as how Ashe never asked what kind of was.

"Did your sister or Draven send you on a stupid dare?"

"No and ew." Katarina gagged at the thought of the last one.

Ashe took a little longer for her third guess and said, "Garen?"

Katarina flinched at the name and nodded before telling, "Crownguard broke up with me a few days ago."

Ashe finally connected the two dots and her expression softened as she apologized, "I'm so sorry Katarina."

"It's fine." She said before getting up while brushing the snow off her coat, "I'd understand how you wouldn't want someone like me around your boyfriend."

"No, no, sit!" Ashe said as she pulled Katarina back down, "Look, I'm sorry that I judged you but you're not acting how you usually do so I thought something was going on."

"Well there's not." Katarina grumbled, inwardly thankful that Ashe bought the lie.

"I'll make it up to you. You can come with us to the Pentakill performance backstage." Ashe said while rumbling around her coat and pulled out a plastic card with the Pentakill icon that changes color according to the angle, "Think of it as an apology for me being inconsiderate."

"But I thought that you only had two passes?" Katarina asked while inwardly cheering that she got to go see her favorite band. She had been trying to get tickets but they sold out the minute that they opened.

"Dai managed to get two passes from Mordekaiser and one from Yorick since he's on good terms with them." Ashe said while brushing off the snow from Dai's coat before extending a hand to her, "Are we friends again?"

"You never stopped being my friend Ashe." Katarina said while hugging the Frost Archer with a beaming smile, "And you never will."

"Unless you took my boyfriend away from me of course." Ashe joked before waking Dai up with a gentle slap to the face.

Katarina froze as she considered herself even falling for the man. Sure he may be strong but he's just too weird for her and he's taken.

"Wazzup?" Dai grumbled as he turned towards Ashe's stomach and said, "5 more minutes mother."

"I am not your mother Dai." Ashe laughed as she helped her boyfriend up and gave him a kiss, "But I am a woman yes."

"Kat?" Dai blinked several times to regain his bearings before raising a hand and smiled, "What's-"

Katarina was instantly on him before wrapping her hands in his cloak and stared at him in the eye.

"Katarina!" Ashe exclaimed while trying to remove the two but Katarina didn't budge.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Dai shouted with his hand in the air for surrender, "What did I do?!"

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" Katarina growled out with her grip onto his robes tightening with each word, "Again!"

"Okay no nicknames!" Dai nodded several times rapidly as he was terrified of the red headed assassin in front of him.

Katarina glared at him for a little bit before letting him go and he sighed in relief while rubbing his head sheepishly, "Sorry about that Katarina. Didn't think that you hated nicknames."

"I don't." Katarina grumbled while brushing herself down, the nickname painfully reminding her of Garen and how he made it almost a habit of calling her that everytime that he had gotten the chance,"Just, not after a certain event."

Ashe gotten the message and said, "Dai why don't we go shopping for a little bit. There's these cute little dresses that I saw and I need you to help me pick out one."

"Yeah! Yeah, of course." Dai said as he was still confused as to why Katarina acted that way before Ashe pulled him towards one of the shops.

Katarina sighed as she sat back down and sighed as the adrenaline from her rage subsided and she went back to normal. She admitted the she had overreacted but even though that it was sudden, there was no reason for her to even though he called her Kat.

Now her life had taken a turn for the weirder as she was only supposed to observe Dai to get him a Snowdown gift and then enjoy the rest of the week. But she managed to be roped in on a date backstage to one of her favorite bands by his girlfriend no less.

What is going on with her life?

 **-X-**

 **A/N: Who knows Katarina? Who knows? XD**

 **Also who says going to the library can't get you a girlfriend? XD**

 **Anyway here is the second chapter to this story and if you've been a long time reader/follower than you can see the differences between the way this story is written when compared to The Guardian.**

 **Updates: Going to be a lot slower seeing as how I am working on several projects for both school and personal wise but worry not! I will not abandon any of my stories! No story gets left behind!**

 **Anyway, not much for me to talk about on this update so thank everyone for taking your time to read this story and if you haven't already drop a review, favorite, follow, and or PM/DM me for any questions and I will gladly answer back.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a good song and it has been an honor writing for you all.**


	3. A Worn Handle

**A/N: WUBADUBABUBADUBBBBBBBB!**

 **Welcome back everyone to the third chapter of this story and before we read, some reviews to reflect on:**

 **Weissmann: lol XD**

 **Yoshiro: Well the antagonist is actually Summoner Xavier and I will expand on his actions in futher stories and yeah there are a few mistakes.**

 **Clownondloose: Well this story will be a little bit more fast paced than the last one to help with time and my own schedule.**

 **Carrot: Sure thing Doc XD**

 **Apollo: Okay? XD**

 **Rubix101: I will never abandon any of my stories.**

 **Arbiter chillz: Here you go XD**

 **NeroAkami: Right here lol**

 **Ulfric: Okay**

 **Gaylord: Hot and fresh bby!**

 **Now, let's read.**

 **-X-**

"What?!"

"You heard me Cass." Katarina said as she threw on her favorite Pentakill shirt with her usual leather jacket, one that had all of the members on it, "I'll be back in a few hours after the concert."

"But how did you get tickets?!" Cassiopeia wailed as she flopped onto Katarina's bed, "I sent Talon to get some but they ran out the second he got there!"

"Trade secret sis." Katarina grinned as she kissed her sister on the cheek and opened her dorm door, "Plus you can always watch it live on T.V."

"You meanie!"

Katarina slammed the door shut and ran out of the dorm towards the concert.

 **Pentakill concert**

Katarina huffed as she finally made it to the concert halls being lightly pecked by bits of snow.

The place was packed as Summoners and Champions alike filled the stadium seats to the brim with even more coming in.

"Pass."

Katarina showed the staff her backstage pass and she saw some of their eyes narrow in envy at her luck.

"Lucky you Miss Du Couteau." The man grinned before letting her through and pointed towards a side of the stage, "Go around the sides and show the guards your pass and they'll let you through."

Katarina thanked the staff before rushing down the lane, waving and greeting some of her friends in the crowd, and got to the side entrance after going through the massive crowd that had gathered to get a peek at the band. She showed the guards her pass and they quickly ushered her through before stopping the flow of concert goers immediately before they could flood into the backstage.

Katarina looked around backstage and saw the band getting ready to roll. Karthus was practicing from his book, Olaf was running through a set with his drums, Sona was running her black fingernails across her instrument, and Yorick plucked a couple of notes with Mordekaiser.

"Katarina!"

She turned to see Ashe waving at her with the exact same shirt on with a pair of jeans rather than her usual skirt.

"Nice shirt." She grinned as she greeted the Frost Archer with a tight hug, "Where's your boyfriend at?"

"He's helping Kayle to get ready." Ashe said while pointing towards the changing room, "I'm guessing she's nervous for her first performance.

 **Kayle's Changing Room**

"I am so nervous."

Kayle had almost finished changing into her outfit with only her makeup and hair left.

"You'll be fine Kayle." Dai said as he lifted the heavy makeup kit onto the dressing table with a loud thud, "You've rehearsed this several times so theoretically, you got this."

"Thank you for doing this for me Summoner Dai." Kayle said as she looked up at him in thanks, "This really means a lot to me."

"Don't sweat it." Dai said as he started to apply her makeup, applying the foundation before eventually working on her eyebrows, "I owe your boyfriend a lot more so this is nothing in comparison."

"Since when could you do makeup?" Kayle asked as she opened her eyes to see her hair almost done, "You even did my hair! You've done what takes my regular stylish team an hour to do in just 10 minutes!"

"I promised my nieces back home that I would learn how to braid their hair whenever I visited." Dai said as he wiped his hands on a rag, "So I said why not learn how to apply makeup as well?"

"Well you did fantastic." Kayle said as she flapped her wings, quickly noticing that they were done as well, the highlights meticulously placed in her feathers to stimulate a patte whenever she flapped them, "Dai is there anything that you can't do?!"

"Hmm. If you say it like that." Dai said as he closed the bag of makeup shut, "Most likely find a girl like Ashe."

"You love her that much?" Kayle asked as he walked over to his bag and took out his thermos.

"I'm her boyfriend so of course I have to." Dai sighed with a small smile while pouring the liquid into a cup, "Don't you think the same with your boyfriend?"

Kayle blushed as she remembered his low and dark voice that tingled her very feathers as she accepted the cup from him and asked, "What's this?"

"Some tea to help calm your nerves and strengthen your voice." Dai said as a loud knock on the door made him ask, "Who is it?"

"The performance is starting in five!" A voice yelled from outside of the trailer, "Please tell Miss Kayle to get to her position please!"

"She'll be there!" Dai yelled as he tapped the bottom of the cup gently as Kayle drank, careful to not spill it onto her, "Finish that while I grab your gear."

He turned around and grabbed the microphone/sword from the side of the wall before handing it to the, who was wiping her mouth clean with a napkin.

"I'll open the door for you." Dai said as he walked past her and pushed the door open for her, "Let's go."

She nodded before stepping out and spread her wings in all of their glory, the shadow castes several times his size.

"Go knock them dead." Dai said as he held out her microphone sword, "Like a **true** Pentakill member."

She grabbed the microphone sword and nodded, but not before leaning forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing the Summoner to blink several times in confusion and said, "Ummm-"

"My way of saying thanks." Kayle giggled before placing a finger on her lips with an embarrassed expression, "Please don't tell."

"I won't haha." Dai laughed as he waved the angel away as she flapped her wings and flew up towards her station above the stage.

"Dai!"

He turned to his right to see his girlfriend jogging towards him with a certain redhead behind her.

"Ashe!" He grinned and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before looking behind her and asked, "Katarina?"

"What?" She replied with a scowl already forming and her hands on her hips, slightly irritated that he said we name like an insult, "You got a problem?!"

Dai's eyes widened and he waving his hands frantically in front of him, "No, no, no! I'm just curious, how did you get a backstage pass? Mordekaiser said only good friends of the band can get passes."

"Umm." Katarina muttered as she caught Ashe giving her a wink and said, "One of my Summoners gave it to me because she was too busy."

"Oh. Speaking of passes, Ashe do you still have the extra pass that I gave you?" Dai asked as he turned towards his girlfriend, "Nathan was supposed to join us but he said something about his foot having frostbite while indoors from something that bit him."

Katarina sweatdropped as she realized why Dai's friend couldn't make it and why Ashe had an extra pass. Ashe gave her one last wink before she heard the sound of the speakers sparking to life, signaling the start of the concert.

The crowd erupted wildly as the beginning of the concert was evident and then the members started to appear one by one, each one of them doing their own little entrance but what got the crowd really roaring was when Kayle appeared.

She descended down in a smoke cloud with her wings spread wide open, the special effects team helping with the lights highlighting her entrance and the smoke.

"Runeterra!" Kayle shouted into her microphone, the speakers amplifying her voice a hundred times over.

The crowd got even louder as Dai had to cover his ears for a second before he got used to the cheers.

"Are you ready to rock?!" She roared into her mike, causing the crowd to explode into almost deafening proportions, "Hit it!"

The first notes of the nights were played and Pentakill started to shake the audience with their music as the music and noise stretched for miles.

"Wooooooh!" Dai yelled while shaking his fists, "Alright!"

The first song hit the crowd like a wave as everyone started to dance out in their own style and Dai's eyes were glued onto not the band, but his girlfriend.

The Frost Archer moved to the beat of the song. Her hair flew around her body as she moved it and it was so good that she managed to distract some of the workers around her as well, causing them to bump into things and each other.

"She's a really good dancer." Katarina nodded as she watched the silver haired goddess move her hips.

"Well don't just stand there!" Dai exclaimed before shoving Katarina right into Ashe, "Dance with her!"

"What the-"

Ashe caught Katarina deftly and the two looked at each other before giggling and moved with the beat.

Dai just leaned against a pole, watching the two female Champions draw the attention of many of the backstage people.

"This is going to be a long night." He chuckled as he watched a staff member fall and drop a whole lot of equipment because he had his eyes glued onto the girls.

 **Several hours later**

"Thank you everyone for coming!" Kayle shouted as the crowd groaned in disappointment, "But before we go, two will have the honor of one of their favorite song played by us while they dance! First one to get on the stage wins!"

Oohs and aahs appeared as girlfriends tried to pull their partners up to the stage while the latter struggled against them.

Dai turned around to his girlfriend while in mid sentence, "Ashe let's-"

Someone slammed into him and the two rolled comically onto the stage and landed with Dai on top of the person.

"Katarina?!" Dai exclaimed as he stood and helped the Sinister Blade up, "Why did you-"

"Some dick pushed me from behind." She groaned while rubbing her hips, "But why would they-"

"We have our lucky pair everyone!" Kayle announced as she flapped down to them, "So what's the song going to be guys?"

"What?!" Katarina exclaimed as she and Dai looked behind them to see Ashe giving them a thumbs up, "What is she doing?"

"I think she wants us to dance." He said as Ashe made a shooing motion to him, "I don't know why though."

"Guys what's the song?" Kayle asked as she pulled out a tablet, ready to start, "I can't let you two dance with no music playing in the background. It would be way too awkward to not have something playing while you two dance."

"Wait you have it all wrong Kayle!" Katarina said as she waved her hands in front of her, "We're not dating."

"I know that you're not but I'm assuming that Summoner Dai wants to be a gentleman like usual and share a dance with you." Kayle said while waving away her protest, "Now hurry up! I got a crowd of bloodthirsty fans waiting for something to be played."

"Umm." Katarina's muttered as she realized the fact that she and Dai had to dance, "I'll just get off the stage and have another person take my-"

"Hanabi." Dai said while taking her hand in his, "However, Sona will be having to play most of it if she doesn't mind."

"Fine by me." Mordekaiser said while lifting his guitar mace onto his shoulder and walked off the stage, "I am retiring for the night."

"Yeah! Drinking time!" Olaf bellowed as he ran straight for the exit with the rest of the Pentakill band followed except for Sona and Kayle.

 **(A/N: Play: Hanabi by Fujita Maiko)**

A soft and mellow tune filled the air as Sona's instrument played his song and Kayle did her best to sing the foreign lyrics. The crowd even joined in as some swayed to the rhythm and others took their special one's hands and danced.

Katarina danced awkwardly with Dai holding onto her hands and helped her out with the slow beat. He held at a distance that showed respect for her personal space but not too far to where she would be offended.

"Bit early for a first date don't you think?" Katarina said casually, "Especially since you already have a girlfriend."

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Dai said with an unsure expression before shrugging and continued to dance with her, "I trust her enough to play along."

"Oh really?" Katarina said while moving his hand to her waist and closed the distance a considerable amount, "Well I hope that she doesn't mind that I steal her man for this one dance."

"Apparently so." He nodded while his body further tensed up before relaxing and the two moved naturally through a few moves.

"You are more of a dancer than I thought." Katarina said as she pivoted and landed back into his arms, "I figured that you would be an idiot that would stumble on his own two feet."

"And I figured that you would still secretly hate me for flying into you yesterday." Dai grinned, "I'm still curious to why you still agreed to dance after stating that you would rather get off than dance with me."

"I still rather would." Katarina shrugged but even she was unsure of her own words, "But I figured that one dance wouldn't kill me so I went with it."

"Agreed." Dai smiled as he maneuvered her around skillfully, "So what were you talking about this morning with Ashe?"

"Just some girl stuff." Katarina said nonchalantly, "You wouldn't understand."

"I don't believe I ever will." He laughed in agreement.

The rest of the dance was filled with small talk between themselves. For instance, Katarina found out that Dai studied martial arts occasionally while the latter learned that she enjoyed storytelling a lot. Dai laughed a little bit when he found out that Katarina had a secret passion for cats, more specifically kittens before teasing her a little with her Kitty Cat skin.

"So how's you and Garen?" Dai asked, "Last I heard, he was taking you to that big ball at Prince Jarvan's castle."

It felt like someone had shot an arrow through her chest and stomach at the same time. She was going to pick out her dress for the party until Garen sent her a letter right after she had it delivered to her dorm. The following day was filled with tears, alcohol, and a complete room makeover from how much she damaged it with her knives.

"Yeah, yeah he did." Katarina said as her body lost its energy and she slowed down with her eyes dropping downwards.

 **(A/N: Stop playing music.)**

"That's the last song folks!" Kayle said while waving at the disappointed crowd, "See y'all next time!"

"I see you two had fun." Ashe said with her arms over her chest as she watched her boyfriend and Katarina go down from the steps.

"So what exactly was the plan for you to make us dance Ashe?" Dai asked with his own arms crossed over his chest.

"Well ever since Garen broke up with our friend." Ashe said while walking over and wrapped an arm around Katarina, "I think it's best that we cheer her up in time for Snowdown."

"You guys broke up?!" Dai exclaimed in surprise, "I thought you said that he was taking you to the ball?!"

"I said he did, not he is." Katarina corrected him before shrugging off Ashe's arm and walked away in a considerably worst mood than when she had gotten to the concert.

"What is wrong with you?!" Ashe hissed while smacking her boyfriend above the head, "Can't you see that she's hurt from Garen?"

"I didn't know!" Dai complained while shielding his head with his hands, "Plus it didn't help that you made us dance and didn't tell me that they broke up!"

"Well you should've seen the signs!" Ashe said as she pushed him with all of her strength towards Katarina's fleeting general direction, "Now you better invite her for our trip to Ionian in two days to make up for it!"

"Wait what?!" He said while digging his heel into the ground, "I thought it was going to be only the two of us? Why are we bringing her along?"

"Don't question it so go get her!" Ashe said while kicking him along and whipped out her enchanted ice bow before firing off one, Dai yelping as it embedded itself in the spot where his foot had been, "Or else I'll show you why I'm really known as the Frost Archer in a place that you don't want it!"

Dai booked it in a literal second as he disappeared and in his spot was a cloud of smoke shaped like his figure.

 **-x-**

Katarina stuffed her hand in her pockets and shuddered, regretting the choice to leave her warmer coat at home. She figured that she would get home a lot earlier but the concert carried on for much longer than she thought.

She made a right turn on an alleyway and bumped into someone so hard that she had knocked them down.

"Ow! Who the hell?!"

Katarina looked down to see the Summoner that had tried to mess with Dai and Ashe earlier today.

"My bad." Katarina said before trying to pass him but one of his two buddies held a hand out, "What?"

"Give him a proper apology Katarina." He said as he motioned towards Xavier, "I don't care whether or not you're a Champion or a regular person. Apologize."

"Alright I'm sorry sheesh." Katarina said as Xavier got back up to his feet and waved his hands in front of her, "What?!"

"It's my fault that you got knocked down so why don't I make it up to you?" He grinned while fixing himself and smirked at her, "Dinner right now at my place?"

"First of all, it's past midnight and second, I don't like people that flirt." Katarina counted on her fingers before trying to pass but Xavier grabbed her wrist, "Let go or else!"

"Not a chance Kat!" Xavier growled, something snapping inside of Katarina, "I've already been humiliated once today and I won't be pushed aside ag-"

A fist KO'ed him on his nose in an instant and he hit the ground as his two bodyguards tried to help but they went down just as easily as Katarina socked one of them in the stomach while chopping the other in the neck.

The body fell to the ground with a soft thump as Katarina huffed in annoyance, her breath creating a cloud of vapor.

"Nicely done." A voice from behind her caused her to jump and turn, years of experience enhancing her movements, showing Q in his summoner robes, "I would've intervened but it looked like you had everything in the bag."

"Could've helped me dick." Katarina grumbled while rubbing her cold arms.

"Sorry but I got you a present." Dai said as he removed a folded up shirt from under his cloak, "Figured you would-"

Katarina yanked it from him in a split-second and squealed internally to see the entire band on the front side of the shirt with several signatures around it. The back was the bang logo itself that shined every time she passed it over a light.

"You like?"

"Yeah it's pretty nice." Katarina said while trying to play it off, smiling at how jealous some of her friends would be when they saw this, "Pretty nice."

"Here, I'll walk you back to your dorm." Dai said while taking off his coat and wrapped it around her, the unexpected heat making her moan slightly before she covered her mouth in embarrassment, "Looks like you were cold after all."

"Was not!" Katarina protested before she tried to pull the coat off but the constant warmth made her hands wrap it around her much closer, "I am not cold."

"I'm sure but it's around freezing temperatures now and I'm not letting you miss out on your dance because of a cold." Dai said while pushing her along.

Katarina looked back up at him with a questioning look and asked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh and you'll also joining me and Ashe on our trip back to my hometown for a few days."

"What?!" Katarina exclaimed while scooting back in surprise, "Is this some kind of joke?!"

"Afraid not because Ashe can be very convincing at times." Dai said as he rubbed his butt from the phantom pain, remembering when he had pissed the Frost Archer off that one time, "So you really don't have much choice on the matter."

"Ugh." Katarina groaned before sitting down on the bench, "Why?! The ticket to the performance was nice but why is she doing all of this?!"

"So that's where the 3rd ticket went." Dai smiled as he sat down next to her, "I suspected that Nathan getting frostbite indoors was a little strange."

"Why is she doing this?" Katarina huffed while wrapping herself further in the warm coat, "I know that she's trying to cheer me up but this is too far!"

"I don't know why either but I can tell you this much." Dai said while turning to look at her, "Garen's a fool for letting you go."

Katarina's head whipped towards him so fast that he thought her head had snapped.

"Y-You serious?" Katarina blushed while brushing her hair out of her face with the back of her hand.

"Well to be fair, everyone has their own form of beauty." Dai sighed while leaning back and looked up at the starry night sky, "Ashe is like ice and water. Whenever she's ice, she's proud, formal, and serious like a queen of a nation would be. When she is water, she's shy, easily embarrassed, and outgoing like a girlfriend to an idiot boyfriend would be. Ice and water are different in form and wholeness but they are both essentially the same person."

Katarina blinked in surprise at the knowledgeable talk before nodding and followed his gaze.

The two sat like that for a while until Katarina asked, "What about me? What's so beautiful about me?"

"Well if you ask if like that, I find your ability to handle your blades so well that it's unlike anything else that I have ever seen." Dai answered truthfully as he remembered a few matches that he played with the Sinister Blade on his team, "Your foul mouth and the amount of trash talk rivals even Kled when he's drunk."

Katarina giggled as she unconsciously moved closer to Dai, close enough to where their shoulders touched.

"Is it just the way I act or-" Katarina said as she pulled the cloak down a bit and leaned forward, showing some of her cleavage to test his loyalty, "My looks?"

"Well other than being the most of a redhead that I have ever seen in my life." Dai chuckled while pushing her back with his index finger, "There is one very important quality that makes you beautiful."

"Well what is it?" Katarina asked with her head tilted in curiosity.

Dai's expression shifted into a thoughtful one before he shrugged, "I forgot."

Katarina face palmed as Dai laughed, the Sinister Blade eventually joining him lightly as the two acted like old friends.

"So how did Ashe get together with you?" Katarina asked casually, stringing the Summoner into her final test, "It really can't be because of your good looks right?"

"Haha very funny." Dai scolded but smiled nonetheless before he scratched his mini growing goatee, "Well, it's a decently short story."

"Do tell." Katarina said while crossing her legs.

"Long story short, she fell for me and quite literally." Dai chuckled as he remembered the night that he and Ashe got together, "I was going in for one of my late night reads when I saw someone trying to climb to the top of the bookshelf and usually, whenever someone would want a book from a high shelf, they would call for Nasus or use one of the rolling ladders to get it."

"So Ashe didn't?"

"Nope. She scaled the shelves as if they were nothing." Dai smiled while wiping his glasses clean with the sleeve of his jacket, "When I called for her attention, she must've lost her footing and fell because the next thing I know, she was free falling towards the floor and might've been hurt if I didn't use my spells to save her."

"Okay and then? What happened next?" Katarina nodded as she listened to his version of the tale.

"I swore to myself that I had caught an angel from heaven itself." Dai smiled wistfully, "She was just that beautiful and no words could describe what was going on in my head nor her looks."

Katarina blinked in surprise at Dai's description of her before nodding slowly.

"We eventually spent the night together, reading our favorite novels and talking to each other." Dai sighed, "The whole time, I couldn't help but think how lucky of a guy I was to spend the night with someone so beautiful and when she kissed me, my whole world exploded. When she confessed to me, I knew that I had to take it or else I would've regretted it for the rest of my life."

Katarina was now stunned. She had expected him to tell of a version of how he was the hero and that Ashe was just fawning over him but no. He told it exactly like she did and he didn't even glance once at her body when she leaned into him. Either he's really good at lying or he actually meant everything that he had said.

One way to find out.

"If you had a choice to save one person, would you choose between me or Ashe?" Katarina asked while looking up at him, "If you want to choose both, you would have to live a life of unbelievable misery. Who would you choose?"

"Simple." Dai smiled, "I would choose to save you both and live a shitty life."

"But you would have to live a horrible life!"

"And you two would be able to live a beautiful life." Dai said as he tapped the top of her forehead with the tip of his finger, "I will do anything to keep my friends safe. No matter the cost."

"But do you really consider me a friend?" Katarina asked while shaking his hand off of her, "You don't know my life, you don't know who I am, and hell you've only met me yesterday!"

"Well one does not have to know the other person to be qualified as a friend but rather consider them a friend." He answered wisely before chuckling, "Granted it does lead to some taking advantage of the bond but I know that most of them will not."

"Like Xavier?"

Dai stayed silent with his gaze hardening before answering, "Maybe another time but for now, let us enjoy the stars."

Katarina leaned back and looked up to the sky.

Dai had passed all of her tests with flying colors and then some. Again, he could be trying hard to hide his true intentions or he was truly one of those nice guys that were so rare and hard to find in life.

The single thought alone made a small smile bloom on her face and she thought that Ashe's plan was working after all.

"What time are you picking me up?" Katarina asked with the smile so evident on her face.

 **-X-**

 **A/N: There you go folks!**

 **Like I said, updates will be random with the end of the semester coming up but I assure you guys that I won't be abandoning any of my stories at all.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with the story and drop a review, favorite, follow, and or PM/DM me for any kind of questions and I will gladly answer them back.**

 **Also slight revisions will be made to help with story plot.**

 **This is DaiNighctore signing off with a good song and it has been an honor writing for you all.**


	4. New Shadow

**A/N: WHATS UP FUCKERS?!**

 **JK XD**

 **Welcome back everyone and I hope you guys are having a nice day and if you aren't, read this and maybe it can get a little bit better.**

 **But first reviews:**

 **Weissmann: Idk man. Maybe if you wait you can find out but yeah it is a little fucked up XD. As for the villians, explain that question or be a bit more specific if you don't mind.**

 **Blackvenomx: Foreshadowing? Also sorry for playing a game with you this weekend but trying to hit gold first before I do anything else lol and celebrations have been keeping me busy asf lol.**

 **Now, let us read.**

 **-X-**

"Yo Kara!"

Said man jumped in surprise as well as a Shuriman looking one with the tanned skin and dirty brown hair sitting down in a chair in front of the former as Dai kicked the doors open into the High Councillor's office.

"Dai!" Kara exclaimed as he tried to straighten himself up for some reason by smoothing down his councilor robes and had his hands under the table for some reason, "What are you doing here?!"

Dai blinked as he saw something that he shouldn't have before rubbing his eyes while taking off his glasses and asked, "Leblanc do you mind showing yourself?"

"Leblanc?" questioned by the man sitting in front of Kara, "She's here?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Kara said as he waved off the accusation but Dai narrowed his eyes and held up one finger, "What?"

He said nothing but held up a second finger with an eyebrow raised and Kara was noticeably sweating at that point. He almost held up a third finger until Kara raised his hand in surrender, "Okay you got me!"

"What's going on?!" The man shouted in frustration.

Kara scooted his chair back and a Mistletoe Leblanc got out from under his desk sheepishly before giving Dai a small smile, "Nice catch. How'd you know I was under there?"

"A small guess and a very blurry view." He said while tapping the top of his glasses, "Now can you leave me and the guys alone for a minute? You can come back after a couple of minutes."

"I was just about to leave Dai no worries." Leblanc said before leaning down and kissed Kara on the cheek and whispered something into his ear, causing a very perverted grin to appear before waving them goodbye as she softly closed the door behind her.

"So how did you know that she was under there again?" The Shuriman asked as Dai took a seat beside him and propped his feet onto the coffee table.

"Two things gave it away." Dai said as he held up the first finger, "Kara never straightens out his outfit unless it was for something important and people's hands usually do not disappear down to their crotch and back up in an instant unless he had to scratch something undeniably itchy that he had to get it when I came in."

"And the second?"

Dai put back on his glasses before tapping the rim and said, "These glasses have the ability to see through structures after I soaked them in that one potion for several days."

"So you saw…"

"I don't even want to say it at this point." Dai waved it away before turning towards the man, "So what's been going on with you Ekal? You manage to get Karma to look your way yet or…"

"Very funny Dai." Ekal snorted before sighing while resting his chin in his hands, "Not yet but thanks to you and Kara, she at least talks to me since I'm her assistant now."

"You're welcome but other than that." The High Councillor said before turning towards Dai, "What was the reason for you kick open my nice door and disturb the peace and quiet in my lovely abode?"

"Oh right." Dai said as he scratched his head in seemingly deep thought, drawing a tick mark to appear on Kara's head, "Yeah, I need you to make Katarina unable to be summoned for a couple of days. I'm taking her out to Ionia for vacation."

"Wait why? I thought you were dating Ashe?" Ekal questioned before a realization came to mind and he jumped up and accused, "You're cheating on Ashe with-"

"It's not what you think. It's not what you think." Dai said as he motioned for the Shuriman to calm down, "It was Ashe's idea to bring her along and you guys know how persuasive she can get."

"Oh it can't be that bad."

"Remember when I had to visit Shen for emergency pneumonia treatment?"

"Yeah you told us that you fell into a frozen pond while ice skating." Kara said as he remembered seeing the Ionian Summoner be teleported via Ryze Ultimate to Shen's infirmary, "Why?"

"Yeah Ashe may have went a little aboard when she wanted that new dress and I may have have gone a bit too far and showed her a potato bag as a joke." Dai shivered as he remembered seeing the gigantic crystal arrow flying towards him and being knocked out for a long time until the first thing that he saw when he woke up was Shen's emotionless face, "We did apologize to each other and her moreso for almost freezing me to death but we've been fine ever since."

"Jeez." Ekal muttered while rubbing his arms as if a cold draft had entered the room, "I would hate to be hit by her ult. Like, I'd rather not get frostbite and be sick before Snowdown thank you very much."

"But you should get Karma something Ekal for Snowdown." Dai said as he wiggled his index finger in thought, "Maybe a nice dress or a matching kimono for both of you. I know of a good seamstress back in Ionia so I'll probably ask her when I go back to whip something up for you."

"I don't know man." Ekal mumbled as he rubbed his chin, "What if she doesn't like the dress? Maybe I'll just drop off a little letter saying happy Snowdown or something."

"Nah, nah, nah, nah! Its Snowdown! It comes once a year." Dai said while wrapping his arm around Ekalk's shoulder and waved in front of him, "Imagine this! Karma, smiling the brightest in forever, because you got her something special for Snowdown."

A thought bubble appeared above the latter's head of Karma opening her gift and squealing in joy. It brought a smile to Ekal's face as he kept the image in his mind.

"And." Dai smirking before nudging him in the side gently, "She'll get you something nice back as well, hehe."

An image of Karma taking her robes off painfully slowly and walking towards him caused a small trickle of blood to escape down Ekal's nose as he shoved a laughing Dai away and said, "You ass."

"Anyway, but I need that done Kara." Dai said as he turned to the High Councilor, "I don't want Katarina teleporting away for a match in the middle of her vacation and have Ashe shoot frozen arrows at my ass for not making it happen."

"But why should I?" Kara said as he steepled his fingers and the power of a High Councillor started to show as tendrils of mana escaped from his exquisite ribes, "I technically don't have to do anything for you and am within my power to expel you from the Institute for your misuse of powers and-"

"Or I can tell Leblanc about your secret stash of bikini model mags behind that bookcase." Dai said while pointing to his right with his thumb and a bored look.

"Alright! Three days vacation for Champion Katarina coming right up!" Kara said with an exaggerated smile before getting out the proper documents and started to fill it out.

Ekal sweatdropped at how a Head Councillor, chosen due to their ranks and power, was defeated so easily at the mention of a few magazines to his girlfriend.

"Sign here like usual and throw in some mana as usual to make the contract set like how you did for Ashe." Kara said as he slid the parchment to him.

Dai messily signed his name and forced some mana into ink before it glowed with power, making the contract official.

"I'll take that thank you." Kara said as he snatched away the paper and put it in a folder for later, "Anything else you need bro?"

"Not really need but rather a question." Dai said as he crossed his arms and eyes narrowed, "Why wasn't Xavier kicked out of the Institute after what he did?"

"I don't know man. I really do not know." Kara sighed as he rubbed his forehead in frustration, "As much as I want to see the little shit kicked out, I'm in charge of the Champions, not Summoner's, so there's not much say that I can have in the matter. But I can tell you this much, he's treading on thin ice and one more mishap, the Head Council won't let him go that easily and he'll be properly banished from the Institute."

"Well he better stay away from me from now on." Dai huffed, "He got me to summon Yorick after he tried to show off by summoning Nunu and he took off a second later with his tail between his legs."

"Hahaha! I would've loved to see his face all scared and shit." Kara laughed, "Serves him right after all for being an ass."

"Anyway, I gotta go and get ready." Dai said as he checked his watch, "I'm supposed to be picking up Katarina in a few hours for the dance at Jarvan's place."

"Are you sure that you aren't cheating on Ashe?" Ekal joked as he crossed his arms, "Sounds like our honest friend is a two-timer."

"Guys I'm just taking her to a small dance." Dai said as he got up and dusted down his robes, "It's not like I'm taking her out to the event of the century."

"I mean might as well be." Kara said as propped his own feet on his desk, "Demacian ball's are infamous for their own reason with nobles, the royal family, and high ranking officers and you can only get in with a special invitation from someone above."

"Wait. If that's right, how did Dai get one then?" Ekal asked as he pointed at him, "No offense bro but you aren't one to be mingling with the Demacians. Especially after you called Garen a cunt in front of him."

"Correction, he was behind me." Dai said while holding up a finger, "and secondly, it was a joke! I didn't think that the guy would be behind me at that exact moment!"

"Still!"

"Other than that." Dai said as he pulled out a fancy looking envelope ribboned with blue, gold, and white shining colors, "Xin Zhao gave me his, saying that he had caught the flu after staying outside training for too long."

"Lucky."

"Well I gotta go if I want to make it in time." Dai said as he checked his watch again while standing near the door, "I gave Ashe a bit of money to go shopping after I told her what I was doing."

"How much did you give her?" Ekal asked with a raised eyebrow.

( **A/N: 1 dollar: 1 gold coin.)**

"About 300 gold." Dai shrugged, "It should be more than enough for her."

 **Meanwhile**

"It's not enough." Ashe muttered as she already blew all of the money that Dai had given her at the first shop, "Should've asked him for more."

 **Back with the boys**

"I hope." Dai said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh boy."

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later." Dai waved them goodbye as he went through the door but turned around one last time, "Good luck with Karma bro."

"I'll need it." Ekal sighed as Kara and Dai laughed at his misfortune.

 **Katarina's room**

"What's up sis?" Cassiopeia hissed as she loses the door behind her and slithered into the room, "You said you needed my help with something and-"

Her eyes widened as she found Katarina's dorm room a mess. There was clothes strewn everywhere with parts of dresses hanging off of chairs, boxes of makeup haphazardly balanced on tables, and shoes scattered across the floor.

"I don't know what to wear." Katarina muttered while sitting on the stool still dressed in her regular jacket, bra, and leather pants, "I need help getting ready for the dance."

"I figured that you weren't going after Garen dumped you." She said after carefully maneuvering around the mess and set down her purse, "So who's taking you?"

"It doesn't matter!" Katarina snapped before she picked up a few dresses and held it out to her, "I just need something that won't make me look like a fool at the ball so help me out!"

"Alright, alright!" Cassiopeia said as she looked at the dresses and pointed to finger at each of them, "Too boring, too flashy, and too modest. I'll look around for a dress while you get ready for me to work on you."

Cassiopeia scanned the room before a shred of a fabric from a closet caught her attention and she slithered over and took out the beautiful red bodycon dress sparkling in the light.

"No!" Katarina shouted as she snatched the dress from her grip, "Not this one!"

"Why not! It suits you perfectly!" Cassiopeia argued while trying to snatch the dress back, "Plus if the ball is that important to you then pull it out!"

"I can't!"

"Or you won't!" Cassioepia exclaimed before letting it go, "Why don't you want to go to the dance in that then?!"

"It's the dress that I got before Garen broke up with me." Katarina muttered as she threw it down at her feet, "I don't even know why I still have it but I'm not wearing it."

"But it suits you perfectly though!"" Cassiopeia hissed as she picked up the gown and circled Katarina, "The matching color, the style, and the size suits you perfectly!"

"I said no and there's nothing that you can do to make me put that damn thing on!"

A knock came from the door as both girls turned towards the door and Katarina asked, "Who is it?!"

"Katarina! It's Dai!" He said from behind the door, "Are you ready yet?!"

"Not yet!"

"Alright I'll wait for you then!"

" _Wait. Dai? As in your secret santa?!"_ Cassiopeia hissed at her, _"Is that who you're going to the ball with?!"_

" _Shush!"_ Katarina hissed while looking around for another dress, "Just help me get ready!"

"Look." Cassiopeia said as she picked up the red gown, "I don't care what kind of problems you have with Garen but put it behind you! If you're going on a date with the guy then you gotta change!"

Katarina looked at the gown with worry. She couldn't bring herself to try it on but she couldn't bring herself to throw it out. She had spent hours trying to find the right one and she had brought it back to her room before he called her. It was a reminder of the one relationship she had that failed but it was also of something that was her own.

"First off, we're not dating." Katarina said as she snatched the dress away, "Secondly… I'll wear the stupid dress."

"Great! Now hold still!" Cassiopeia said as she set Katarina down and cracked her knuckles and pulled out makeup from several different boxes, "Time to see if I can beat my record."

 **Half an hour later**

"I can trust that you can get it done Taric?" Dai said through his phone while leaning on the wall in his dark red dress robes with a pair of circular sunglasses replacing his glasses.

"My boy, they will be ready when you pick them up by tomorrow if my name isn't the GEM GOD!" Taric exclaimed through the receiver, "Now, it'll be about 3,000 gold but since you are a frequent customer, I'll lighten the load to about 2,500."

"Thanks Taric and I'll see you soon." Dai said as he hanged up and hummed a little tune to himself until he heard the door open, "Hey Kat-"

Katarina stepped out in a stunning red dress that hugged her curves just right. Each step that she took was like a models: enticing, confident, and plain out breathtaking. Her makeup highlighted her skin tone and showed the scar as not just a burden but rather an accessory to showcase her deadly self. Her red lips and eyeliner accented with her matching nails completed the look perfectly.

If he was perfectly honest with himself, Dai wouldn't mind dating Katarina if he wasn't already with Ashe.

"Wow." Dai grinned with his hands behind his back, "You look-"

Katarina elbowed him and said, "Don't call me that."

"My bad." Dai groaned but still able to keep his smile nonetheless as he nodded in appreciation, "But you do look lovely though."

"Thanks Dai." Katarina grinned as she tossed her hair behind her, "Hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not really no." He said as he pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind his back, "A gift."

"Quite the charmer aren't you." Katarina teased as she took the roses and took a deep whiff but noticed a bit of red on the stem, "What's this red stuff on the roses?"

"Well." Dai said as he sheepishly showed her his bandaged fingers, "I picked them fresh from a wild bush without gloves figuring that I was running late."

"You picked these roses?!" Katarina exclaimed as she looked at his fingers and saw all the little scars, "Why didn't you just get them from a shop?"

"Because I wanted to make this night special just for you." Dai smiled as he tapped her nose lightly with a finger.

"Bah!" Katarina swatted his hand away but smiled nonetheless as she looked him up and down, "If I had known that you would wear this, I would've gone ahead and wore a tux."

"Ha! This is traditional Ionian dress robes for men and I specifically chose this to match with you." Dai said as he sweeped the bottom of his robes with a wave of a hand and pushed his sunglasses up, "Be glad that I didn't come in sweatpants and a jacket."

"Whatever you say Summoner." Katarina laughed as she took his open arm and the two went on their way.

Meanwhile, Cassiopeia lay on the sofa with her eyes making swirls as she panted heavily.

 **In Demacia**

"Please welcome Summoner Dai of the Institute of War and lady Du Couteau of Noxus!" A butler announced to the ballroom.

Not a single person clapped in the room as Dai and Katarina stood at the top of the steps. Slowly, the crowd started to break off into small conversation but this time it was more hushed than usual.

"Please enjoy the ball sir and madam." The butler bowed as he left to his other duties.

"Well then." Dai said as he switched out his sunglasses with his regular glasses, "That was a bit-"

"Rude?" Katarina huffed as she crossed her arms.

"I was going to say anti-climatic." Dai chuckled as he gestured towards the crowd.

"Why not?" She said as she descended down the steps with him.

They walked through the crowd of some of the most influential powers in Demacia. The whispers started to get more intense and more descriptive.

Katarina heard another specific name and she almost pulled out her hidden blades before Dai's hands grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

"Let's grab some drinks." He said as he grabbed two glasses of champagne from a server and handed one to her, "It'll hopefully lighten your mood."

"I'm gonna need more than one to help me through this night." Katarina muttered as she and Dai walked over to a wall and silently sipped their drinks.

The awkward silence came over them for a minute as the drank before Katarina and Dai spoke up at the same time.

"Hey-"

"Dai-"

The paused before trying again.

"Go ahead-"

"You first-"

They smiled and then laughed before Katarina said, "Well the ball is fancy enough for royalty I suppose. Would've been much better if those pricks didn't talk from behind my back."

"It seems that way yeah." Dai said as he finished his drink in one gulp, "Hopefully they'll still be alive by the end of this if they aren't stupid enough to provoke you."

"Let's start off the night with a game of 20 questions." Katarina said while wiggling her finger at him, "Question 1: Who do you think is prettier me or Ashe?"

"What?"

"I'm serious." Katarina smirked, crossing her arms and staring straight into his eyes, "Who's prettier?"

"Well you both have beautiful qualities." Dai said as he ran through several scenarios in his mind, "Ashe is prettier as a friend to help you with your problems and for a shoulder to cry on. You are prettier as a friend that is no nonsense and help you back on your feet the hard way and fast."

"That's not what I mean!" Katarina exclaimed as she raised her glass to throw at him.

"But I answered your question didn't I?" Dai chuckled as he raised a finger to show a point, "You said who is prettier and I answered with a category which each girl is prettier in. So technically, I answered your question."

"Tch." Katarina grumbled as she drained her glass and said, "Alright your turn."

"What's your favorite pastime?" Dai asked while handing her another glass from a server.

Katarina blinked at the simplicity of the question as she accepted the glass and said, "Reading? Why do you ask?"

"Just because you are using this game as an interrogation doesn't mean I necessarily have to." Dai said as he motioned for her to follow him to a pair of chairs at the edge of the hall, "So what kind of reading?"

"A bit of light reading." Katarina said as she remembered the late nights in her fathers studies, looking for any kind of clues as to where he could be, "My turn. What are your interests?"

"Interests?" Dai blinked as he looked up and thought, "Well I like to do a lot of things really. Play and hangout with friends, do things with other Champions like reading with Nasus, training with Xin Zhao and Shen, and stuff like that."

" _Well that didn't work."_ Katarina thought but was impressed that he could keep pace with the two bruisers training regimen, "Alright go."

"Hmm, what's-"

"Well, well, well." An obnoxiously annoying voice said caused them to turn to see Summoner Xavier approaching in what looked like a brand new pair of robes, "What are you doing on this floor Dai? Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the cleaners downstairs?"

"Xavier." Dai growled as cracked his neck and crossed his arms, "Shouldn't you still be hiding in your little hole after you ran away like a bitch after I showed you my power?"

The crowd oohed as Katarina giggled and Xavier's face turned red in embarrassment before he exclaimed, "It was a fluke! I had something very important to do at that time!"

"Right." Dai smirked as he looked down on the man, "Was getting a new pair of pants one of them because I swear I saw a puddle dripping down the whole way."

"That's it!" Xavier shouted as he pointed at Dai, "I challenge you! Should you lose, your date will be mine!"

"What?!"

"What's the challenge?" Dai asked with a raised eyebrow, genuinely curious of what Xavier could be pulling.

Xavier snapped his fingers and a team of bodyguards quickly set up and revealed an expensive looking chess board with two chairs on either side.

"A simple game of chess." Xavier smirked as he took the seat behind the white piece, "You know how to play chess of don't you Dai?"

"Well alright then." He said as he took the seat behind the black piece and gave Xavier a dark smile, "But if you lose, you have run the entire complex outside in nothing but your underpants."

"Deal…." Xavier said as he made the first move, smiling to himself, _"Ha! This fool! I've been playing this game ever since I was born! I've won many titles ever since and with this first move! I seal my victory!"_

 **A few minutes later**

"Checkmate." Dai said as he moved his queen in and checked him, "Better start running kid."

Xavier's jaw dropped as he witnessed Dai take out everyone of his pieces without losing a single one of his own.

"I call cheats!" Xavier accused as he suddenly stood up and pointed a finger at him, "There's no way that you would be able to do this!"

"Call it whatever you want but know that you lost and that you have to keep up your end of the deal." Dai said as he sipped on a cup of tea that a server had brought him before glaring at him, "Unless you want your reputation to worsen as a man who never keeps his promises."

"Damn." Xavier grunted as he stripped down to his undies and handed it to one of his bodyguards, "You better not dirty them. I'll be back in a bit."

Someone opened the door for him and he ran out into the snowing night to begin his run.

"That was entertaining." Katarina said as she sat across from him and reset the board while everyone else continued to enjoy the party.

"That was a light one for him." Dai said as he did the same with his side, "I could've made him give me his entire fortune and the idiot still would've probably accepted."

"Still, how are you so good at this game?" Katarina asked as she started by moving a pawn up, "I recognized him in a few papers as an undefeated champions but you made sleight work of him."

"If I were to be honest, I could've ended him using the Fool's Mate when he had moved up his pawn. A rookie mistake on his part and it's probably because he thinks that I know nothing of this game" Dai said as he matched her with his own pawn, "While chess grandmasters can teach him their little tricks and tips, I play against an ancient tactician that has lived through hundreds of years every week or so. Beating a cocky idiot like that is nothing when trying to face off a proper chess grandmaster."

"Looks like you aren't just your average idiot after all." Katarina admitted as she captured his pawn with a knight, "I figured that you were one after you chose to willingly headbutt Alistar."

"Well it was more of a dare than anything from my buddies." Dai chuckled as he took down her knight with his bishop that he had strategically placed to the side.

"Damn." Katarina said as she crossed her legs over each other and bit her lip as she moved a pawn up, "Well back to the game, what's your favorite food?"

"If I remember correctly," Dai said as he moved another one of his pieces, "It was my turn but to answer your question, I do love a nice cut of raw fish."

"Raw fish?" Katarina asked as she mindlessly moved one of her pieces without thinking, "Like, when you kill it and then you eat without cooking it?"

"Exactly." Dai said as he took Katarina's queen with his bishop, causing her to smack her forehead at her own stupidity, "It took a while for Ashe to comes to terms with it but now she forces me to take her to a stop every two weeks or so which I don't mind."

"You'll never get me to eat raw fish and that's final." Katarina said as she took out his bishop with her king, "You can die from eating that stuff."

"How about this?" Dai said as he moved up his own queen, "If I win this chess match, you'll have to try sushi after we leave this ball. If you win, you won't have to come with us to Ionia."

"Deal!" Katarina grinned as she moved her bishop up confidently, "Your move!"

Dai moved up his knight and said, "Checkmate."

"What?" Katarina questioned as she looked down at her board to find her king completely boxed in by five different pieces. Even if she killed one of them, Dai could still capture her king through all of the other pieces, "How?"

"It's all a game of strategy Katarina." Dai said as he whipped out a fan from his robes and fanned himself, "But looks like we'll be having sushi tonight."

Katarina groaned as she racked her head at how easily she was defeated before she looked up and saw Dai extending a hand out to her and she asked, "What?"

"May I have this dance?" Dai said as he bowed down with his left arm behind his waist in respect.

Now that she noticed it, the music in the halls changed as partners took to the center and danced with the lights dimming down and spotlights highlighting the dancers.

"If you insist." Katarina said as she took his hand and followed him into the center and the two slid into the beat as if it was nothing.

Katarina was amazed that Dai kept up with her pace and even more so that he led her instead of the other way around like back on the stage.

"So what is the real reason that you took me to this dance Dai?" Katarina asked, "It can't possibly just to get on my good side."

"Well that's one of them and the other." Dai said as he motioned his head behind him, "It seems that you have an admirer."

Katarina looked behind him and saw Garen in a tuxedo staring at her with his hand holding onto a glass.

"What are you doing Dai?" Katarina said dangerously as she gripped his wrist tightly, "You know-"

"It's time for you to face him Katarina." Dai said while not flinching at all from her hands, "You've been down in the dumps for a while because of him. Now's your chance to end it all."

"Dai I can't." Katarina said as she moved towards the door but he stopped her, "Dai let me-"

"Katarina!"

She froze as Crownguard stopped in front of her and awkwardly said, "Katarina."

"Crownguard."

Garen visibly flinched at the formal tone before asking, "Do you mind if we talk somewhere more private?"

"There's nothing for us to talk about Crownguard." Katarina hissed as she crossed her arms and glared up at him, "Especially after you left me for that whore Elisa."

"It's not what you think Kat! If you would-"

Katarina appeared right in front of him with a blade drawn to his throat.

The crowd gasped as bodyguards pushed their clients to the back and the armored guards converged onto them until Garen called them off.

"Don't. Call. Me." Katarina emphasized each word by pushing the blade harder onto Garen's neck, "That!"

"Look, Katarina." Garen said as he backed away slowly, "It was just an arranged marriage and you know…"

"Know what?!" Katarina screeched, startling everyone in the room, "What exactly should I know that would make you break up with me over a damn text?!"

"Well, since you're a Noxian and I'm from Demacia, it's something that would be frowned upon." Garen said while rubbing the back of his head, "And well, I think that it would be better for both of us if we didn't date."

Katarina couldn't move until a small set of giggles escaped from her mouth until it turned into a full blown maniacal laugh.

"Umm, Katarina?" Garen asked as he carefully inched forward, "Are you okay?"

"Okay?! I'm completely fine!" Katarina exclaimed with an almost crazed smile on her face, "You just gave me the answer that I had been looking for this past week!"

"I don't understand."

"Well I'll tell you why!" Katarina said as she stomped over to him and poked his chest, "I've been banging my head and thinking, what have I done wrong to deserve this? Those thoughts were stuck in my head ever since and you just made them go away!"

"I did?"

"Yes you idiot!" Katarina shouted and jabbed the air in front of Garen with her knife, "You didn't want to ruin your reputation as Demacia's Might that you tossed me to the side like some broken sword! Well here's a newsflash for you "Might of Demacia", fuck you and I hope that the shiny armor was worth it!"

She stomped out of the halls, leaving the ballroom completely silent before everyone eventually went back to talking as usual.

"Yo!" Jarvan the Fourth greeted them and fistbumped Dai, "How is your evening my friend?"

"Very enlightening so far." Dai said as he patted the prince on the shoulder, "I have some business to take care so enjoy the party J4."

He exited the ball as Jarvan turned to Garen and asked, "What's up with him?"

"I do not know." Garen said with his eyes narrowing at Dai's exiting back, "But I will find out."

"But at a later time!" Jarvan said as he turned Garen around, "It's a time for drinking, dancing, and flirting with beautiful women! Come! The night is young!"

 **At a bar**

Katarina slammed down the empty glass and slurred, "Another one over here Gragas!"

"Aye lad slow down a bit." The giant of a man said as he poured her another serving, "That's your sixth glass in the past twenty minutes."

Katarina finished the glass in a single gulp and said, "Make that seven."

She heard someone take a seat beside and she repeated, "Get the fuck out of here and I don't care if you want to buy me a drink or not."

"Damn." A familiar voice caused her to turn to see Dai sit down beside her with a takeout bin beside him, "What am I? The second that tried to sit down next to you tonight?"

"Fifteenth." Katarina muttered as she waved Gragas over to her, "Refill!"

Dai slapped down a few coins and said something in a foreign language that she didn't understand but Gragas did as he nodded and put up the bottle and fixed another drink.

"Hey! I wanted another drink!" Katarina shouted as she banged her glass on the table, "What did you do Dai?!"

"I'm getting you another drink." He said simply as Gragas slid him the drink, "Thanks Gragas."

Dai passed her the drink and she looked it up and down before taking a whiff.

"Coffee?" Katarina said slowly as she turned to give Dai one of her infamous death glares, "You better have a good explanation for this Dai."

"Take a sip and you'll know." Dai said as Gragas gave him one as well, "Plus I think it's best that you lay off the booze for a bit."

Katarina said nothing but took a sip and her mind registered the distinct taste of coffee but a sweet flavor mixed in with the bitter base caused her to smack her lips and immediately take another sip.

"Good huh?" Dai asked as he took a sip of his own, "Ionian Iced Coffee are well known for their distinctive flavor from their counterparts."

An awkward silence befell them again as the occasional chatter from the other occupants filled the air and the sound of liquid sloshing and bottles clinking set the atmosphere.

"Are you okay Katarina?" Dai asked, "You made quite an impression at the party."

"Why do you care?" She asked, "You brought me to a ball filled with people with sticks up their assese and where my ex was."

"And it did more good than harm didn't it?" Dai smiled, "You finally found the answer that you were looking for and you ended it the proper way."

"I guess you're right about that." Katarina laughed before going silent.

Dai heard sniffling from her as he turned and saw Katarina shedding silent tears, the drops hitting the surface of the cup of coffee. Her makeup slowly becoming a mess as messy lines of ink streamed down her cheeks. He sighed as he lended the Sinister Blade a shoulder to cry on and she gladly accepted, her tears soaking easily through the fabric of his robes but he didn't mind.

The two stayed like that for some time until Katarina pulled away and wiped her makeup off with a napkin that dai gave her. She said, "Thanks Dai."

"No problem." He said before opening the takeout box to show her rows of rice topped with slices of fish, "Bon appetit."

"Oh come on Dai." Katarina groaned as she refused to look down at the disgusting pieces of fish, "Please don't make me eat that thing."

"We had a deal Katarina." Dai smiled while picking up a single piece with his chopstick and held it out to her with his hand palmed out underneath, "Now say ahh."

"Dai please don't-"

He thrusted the piece of fish through her slightly opened mouth so fast that she didn't see his hand move and she chewed.

Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad if she was to be honest. The texture and flavor of the rice was unlike anything that she had ever tasted and the saltiness of the rice perfectly balanced out the taste just right.

"Wow." Katarina said as she grabbed another one from the box with her two fingers that was round like a ball and green, "It's not that bad."

"I told you." Dai laughed as he saw the one that Katarina had picked up, "Wait don't eat-"

She popped it into her mouth and chewed.

"-that one."

"Why?" Katarina said as she swallowed the piece, feeling a small burn, "It's not that spi-"

Her literal nose and mouth felt like someone had lit a bomb inside as the intensity of the burn turned her inside and out. She held her head in pain as she racked it several times before the pain subsided.

"What the hell was that?!" Katarina claimed as she thought that she was going to die, "It felt like someone had lit a damn bomb inside of my mouth!"

"That is wasabi." Dai said as he pointed to the green messed up ball, "Small but packs a serious punch. Like you."

"Well it hurts." Katarina groaned as she finished off her cup of iced coffee before she slowly turned towards Dai in surprise, "Are you flirting with me Dai?"

"Not really no." He replied while popping another piece into his mouth, "Just stating the truth."

"Oh really?" Katarina grinned as she leaned towards him, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am." Dai said as he flicked her forehead back with his middle finger, "Now enjoy the food."

"Kill joy." Katarina grinned as she watched him eat some of the sushi, thoughts bubbling around her mind.

In less than a few days, her mindset of Dai changed dramatically. She had originally thought that he was some idiot that would do stupid things for stupid reasons and even though he is, he was much more than that. He was one of the most selfless men that she has ever seen. From the roses that he handpicked himself to spending time with her when he could be with his own girlfriend.

Perhaps getting a present for Dai wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Well that's done." Dai said as he washed down his food with the last of his coffee and turned towards Katarina, "I'll take you back to your dorm."

Katarina nodded as she hooked her arms around his and they left the bar and back to her dorm room through the light snow.

 **Katarina's dorm**

"Thanks for inviting me Dai." Katarina said as she held her hands behind her back, "It was nice of you to help me with my little problem."

"It's nothing." He said before his lungs pushed out all of the air inside, "Oof!"

"That's for luring me to the dance to see Garen." Katarina grinned as she saw him rub his stomach in pain before she gave him a hug, "That's for caring so much about me."

"Glad to be of service Katarina." Dai laughed as he returned the hug, "Now'll if you'll excuse me, I better get back to Ashe or else she'll come hunting me down."

"Good idea." Katarina said as she unlocked her door, "We're leaving early tomorrow morning right?"

"Yeah." Dai said as he checked his watch, "Meet at the teleporter at around 9 and we'll be there in no time."

"Alright then." Katarina said as she opened her door, "I'll see you tomorrow Dai."

"Night Katarina." Dai said with a small wave as he turned to leave, "See you tomorrow."

As he did, several things went through Katarina's mind. One of them made her move forward.

"Before I forget." Dai said as he turned back towards her, "Kat-"

A pair of soft lips cut him off as he saw Katarina's wide eyes match his.

They immediately separated in a heartbeat and looked at each other in shock.

"You. Kissed." Dai said in broken pieces while pointing towards himself, "What?"

"It was supposed to be a kiss on the cheek!" Katarina exclaimed as she touched her lips and remembered the feeling of his, "It was an accident I swear!"

"Yeah. An accident." Dai muttered as he slowly turned away and started to walk before it turned into a full on sprint as Katarina went into her room as quick as she could and slammed the door shut.

She pressed her back against the door and slid down to the ground with the kiss still fresh in her mind.

Katarina groaned as she placed her hands on her head, "What the hell is going on?!"

 **-X-**

 **A/N: Well then.**

 **That escalated quickly XD**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoy this small little chapter and are having a nice day.**

 **This update took a little while longer due to Lunar New Year being a thing so yeah XD. I feel again that the romance is way too fast on this one and I'll try my best to slow it down. But until then, we'll see where fate takes us.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone that has been keeping up with this story and if you haven't already: drop a review, favorite, follow, and or PM/DM me for any kind of questions or if you just want someone to talk to lol.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a good song and it has been an honor writing for you all.**


	5. Crystal Clear

**WHATS UPPP NIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(CENSORED)**

 **Ah just messing with you guys.**

 **Welcome back everyone to this chapter and before you guys read, thank you for the reviews and I'll be answering some of them below:**

 **Blackvenomx: See, that's in reality. In my domain, EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE. Also you talking shit bro? XD Kappa**

 **Weissmann: Chess is a game of strategy. What I like to do is to move the pawns in front of my knights forward to allow my bishops to move up and then move the knights into position with the rook for a full offensive with a defense seeing as how your units should be able to respond to a threat if you place them correctly. It usually works seeing as how I was stuck in an hour long game with an old dude that beat everyone else. That was give or take 3 to 4 years ago and I kinda miss the old guy. As for the villains, I already know that both Xavier and Fred and Matthew have the same character design and the next story that I am going to write won't really be like that until near the end so some insight for what's to come.**

 **PlasticRI: Thanks and oh god Lux XD jk. As for the picture, read to the end and I will have addressed it.**

 **Now, let's read.**

 **-X-**

Ashe tapped her foot impatiently on the stone steps as she waited for her boyfriend and Katarina to arrive at the teleporter.

She had showed up an entire hour early at the break of dawn, assuming that she wouldn't have to wait that long but she was the only one there besides a few Summoners and staff that operated the teleporter for the past few hours!

"Ashe!"

The Frost Archer whipped her head around to see her boyfriend dressed in his usual Summoner robes running as fast as he could with his luggage dangling in his arms.

"Dai!" Ashe called while waving him towards her and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss before playfully punching him in the arm, "Why are you so late? Was your date with Katarina that long that you overslept?"

"No it wasn't I swear!" He exclaimed with his hands in the air, visibly sweating at the accusation, "I don't why you would ask that I mean-"

"I'm joking Dai!" Ashe laughed before leaning up to peck him on the cheek, calming him down a bit, "Now where's Katarina at? You did tell her when to meet us right?"

"I did don't worry so I'll get the teleporter ready." Dai quickly excused himself while trying to conceal his jog to a power walk over to the staff members.

"Ashe!"

She turned around again to see the Sinister Blade bolting towards her with her luggage strapped securely to her body. She had on her usual outfit but with a thicker coat over her leather jacket and a black scarf to match.

Ashe waved back at her and the two met in a hug but crashed and rolled around the floor due to Katarina's speed.

"Girls?" Dai asked as he turned around after setting their destination to have them crash into him with their luggage and all.

His groaned came out muffled after opening his eyes to see pitch black and something soft pressing on him. His hands were groping something unbelievably soft as well before his vision was unblocked and he saw Ashe's embarrassed expression looking down at him in between her legs.

Dai looked to his right to see Katarina giving him a death glare but also blushing profusely as he looked down to see what his hand was holding.

"Shi-"

 **Ionia**

The energy crystal underneath the teleporter glowed brightly as three bodies started to form and sparked, causing anyone to look away for a split second as the riders appeared.

"We're here." Dai smiled with a parts of his face healed to hide the bruises, cuts, and forming lumps from before, "Ionia. The land of the ancients."

The streets bustled with street vendors and buyers as the snow lightly came down on them, not slowing down the spur of people through at all. Livestock pushed through the crowd of people as their riders sold things from the carts that the animal pulled. Shouts and words of the distinctive foreign language penetrated the air as people walked and talked, bundled up to scare off the cold, and vendors shouted their wares.

"Amazing." Ashe breathed out as she looked around, "Its nothing like I imagined what your hometown would be like Dai."

"This is only the surface." He answered with a smile as he picked up his luggage and the girls as well, agreeing to carry the belongings in exchange for not being killed after their little mishap before being teleported, "Come on! My place isn't too far from here so we won't be stuck out in the cold for too long."

"Are you sure that you can carry that Dai?" Ashe asked as she tried to relieve him of a bag, "I know that we said to carry our stuff but you look like you're going to fall any second now."

"I'm fine Ashe." He said before straightening himself with a few shakes and moved down the street, "Let's go!"

Katarina didn't move a muscle as her mind was lost as she looked around, remembering the similarity of the faces that she had killed during the Noxian invasion of Ionia. The faces of the people that she had killed came back before Dai shook her back into reality.

"Katarina!" He called out as he shook her again, shaking her out of her thought process, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." Katarina muttered while brushing past him, not meeting his gaze as she followed after Ashe.

He raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and followed after the two so he could lead them to his place.

 **10 minutes later**

"Here we are." Dai sighed happily as he looked up at the giant sign of his parents shop, "Home sweet home."

It was partly run down with a sign written in kanji swung back and forth with the winter cold on them but the stream of people going in and out of the doors showed that it was just as lively with the lights illuminating the large room. Smells of food cooking and being consumed wafted out of closed doors, the heat allowing for the smoke to be seen in the cold climate.

Ashe sniffed the air and shuddered as the warm smell heated her body as Katarina's nose was penetrated by a unfamiliar mix of spices.

"Something smells good." Katarina said as a gurgling sound from her stomach caused her to cough and blush in embarrassment, "My belly agrees."

"Let's get you something to fill your stomach." Dai chuckled as he pushed open the door and shouted, "I'm home!"

"Is that my son?!" A woman looking in her early 30's exited the kitchen in an apron and chef's hat before turning towards his direction, "My baby!"

"I'm home mother." Dai nodded as he managed to accept the loving hug after freeing his hands of the luggage. She squeezed him tightly before kissing the side of his head so many times that he had lost count, "Mother! Okay that's enough!"

"My baby boy! Look how much you have grown!" She marveled while looking him up and down, grabbing his shoulders and then his torso, "Have you gained weight again?! Your belly very big!"

"Mother!" Dai exclaimed embarrassingly while shaking her off and brushed off the snow from his jacket, "I'm fine and I didn't gain any weight!"

"Oh I can tell. Mother know everything you know?" She grinned before trying to tap his belly as a door behind opened to show several little heads pour out.

"It's Eldest Brother Dai!" A voice screamed and the kids came running for him, instantly surrounding the Summoner with their arms wrapped around for a hug while others jumped with their hands in the air, "Candy! Candy!"

"Alright you little rascals." Dai grinned as he pulled out a small pouch of candy that he had filled beforehand at a shop before he started passing them out, "Alright here's one for you. There you go Thi. Only one per person Anh! Stop biting my hand Bao! Calm down! There's enough for everyone!"

After he had emptied his bag of candy and the kids were happily eating their treat, Dai introduced, "Mother. This is my girlfriend Ashe and her friend Katarina. I brought them with me to see the town."

His mother turned towards the two Champions and they awkwardly waved hello.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Dai." Ashe bowed respectfully as Katarina did the same but a little more tense, "He has told us much about you."

"My future daughter-in-laws?!" She gasped, causing both of them to blush profusely before trying to explain, before shouting something in a foreign language and people flooded out from the kitchen, most likely family members, and surrounded the two Champions before asking one question over another.

"Dai! Help!" Katarina shouted as she turned to see him going through a room with their luggage, giving them an okay sign with his hand before closing the door behind him, "Dai!"

 **10 minutes later**

Dai walked down the stairs to find Ashe and Katarina sitting down on a wooden couch while awkwardly answering questions from both his mother, who was still dressed in her work outfit, and several of his aunts, uncles, and cousins.

"How your skin so smooth?" One of his aunts asked while gently running her hands across Ashe's palm, "Your hair very white as well."

"I don't know madam." She answered while shaking her head as his aunt continued to feel her hands, "It's always been like this for me and my hairs been this color since I was born."

"So pretty!"

"Cousin Dai very lucky to meet such a beautiful foreigner."

"Do you have any pretty friends miss?"

"Is it true that you are a queen of the frozen mountains in the north?"

Ashe sweatdropped as she tried to answer as many questions as she could and ask some of her own but there was far too many. Katarina looked like she wasn't doing too well either.

"Are you dating my cousin as well?" One of his cousins asked Katarina with his hands on his hip.

"What?!" Katarina exclaimed before waving her hands in denial, "No we're just-"

The male cousins started to chatter excitedly in their language as their female counterparts smacked them above the head and scolding them at the same time.

"Your hair is so weird! Did you dye it?"

"Are you a performer? Why so many knives?"

"Are you a soldier?"

Dai's mother stood up and and started shouting at them to go back into the kitchen. His family begrudgingly left to go back to work but not before giving the two Champions one last glance before they were shoved back into the kitchen by his mother.

"I have work!" She shouted over the sounds of the restaurant, "Come back for lunch and dinner! I close early just for you!"

"Wait ma'am that's not-"

"No problem! My son come back!" She laughed before following her family back to cooking, "Special occasion!"

The slam of the door ended off their conversation as it was just Ashe, Katarina, and Dai alone in the family living room that was located right next to the area which they served food.

"You guys look like you had fun." Dai grinned before Katarina elbowed him in the gut and he groaned, "Alright! Not so fun it is."

"You damn ass." Katarina blushed as she looked at the direction that his family members that left, "I almost died from embarrassment!"

"I think that it was nice that his whole family greeted us." Ashe said as she got up and dusted down her cloak, "Especially his mom. How old is she Dai?"

"I think she's about 42 this year." Dai said as he scratched his mini-goatee, "Her birthday just passed a few days ago so she's around her forties."

"She's not looking too bad for someone in her forties." Katarina admitted as she remembered the lady that wouldn't stop kissing her and Ashe's cheek, "I barely saw any wrinkles on her face."

"Well enough of that." Dai clapped as he motioned for them to follow him, "I'll take you guys to your rooms for the next few days."

They went up and Dai opened up the door to reveal a simple bedroom with a large bed and red covers with a dresser to the side. A large study area filled with books, scrolls, and cups filled with pencils on top of a desk. Unfurled scrolls lined the walls and a few massive portraits with a window at the end of the room, showing the outside and a view of the restaurant.

"Well this seems cozy." Ashe sighed as she hopped on the bed, surprised at its bounciness, "This bed is especially cozy as well my god."

"Watch out girl!" Katarina grinned as she jumped onto the bed and bounced, "Holy fuck you're right! I can live on this thing for quite a while."

"Please don't." Dai chuckled as he unpacked his suitcase, "This used to be my room after I moved out but it looks like my mom hasn't let the dust take over it with how clean this place is."

"If that's the case," Ashe said as she walked over to one of the portraits, "Is this really you?!"

Dai looked over her shoulder to see one of the photographed portraits to see the photo that he had taken one New Years. It was a family of five with three children standing around a middle-aged man with a younger woman smiling.

"Yeah that was me." He said while pointing to the two other boys standing beside him, "Those two guys right next to me are my little bros."

"A family of three boys?" Katarina asked while stretching her arms, "Must've been hectic."

"Luckily I was the oldest and got the hell out before it got too crowded." Dai said as he managed to find a picture of him as a child, "I think this one was after my fifth year of elementary."

Ashe and Katarina looked at the black of white photo of a much younger Dai with a baby face, smiling at the camera with a single tooth missing and a giving a thumbs up with his right hand as the other was holding up a mangled fish's head dangling off a line. His face was unbelievably dirty with mud and pieces of grass on his shirt as well.

"Wahahaha!" Katarina laughed as she lost it while Ashe cooed at the picture, "What happened to you? Did you get that hurt trying to strangle a fish?"

"Okay no so long story short." Dai chuckled as he told his story, "The fish was actually a lot bigger than you would imagine and it was so big that I couldn't actually pull it up. It managed to pull me into the water several times before I got it onto land but then several dogs lunged at it immediately and by the time I got them to go away, the bones were picked clean and all that was left was the head. The I brought it back home and my whole family laughed and my mother ushered me into the bath but not before my cousins took a photo."

"You look so adorable." Ashe smiled as she picked at the photo with her finger tips, "Your cheeks are so squeezable!"

"Yeah because he was fat back then." Katarina mocked while looking him up and down before poking at his stomach, "He still is now!"

"Okay I'm not that big when compared to people my age alright." Dai argued while swatting the redhead's hand away, "And stop that!"

"So where is your dad right now?" Ashe asked as she looked up at him, "Shouldn't you go find him and say hi as well?"

"The old man is probably playing mahjong at the tea house again." Dai scowled lightly before smiling, "But I'll say hi to him before we leave don't worry."

"Wait, if we're sleeping here." Katarina said as she looked around the room, "Where are you sleeping then?"

"I'll be taking the couch outside." He answered while grabbing his luggage, "More space for you girls and-"

Dai stopped as a frozen arrow was aimed in between his eyes and a sharp gaze sat behind it.

"I am not letting you hurt your back just because you want to be a gentleman." Ashe said icily while pulling her string back farther.

"Hey! I never agreed-"

Ashe shot her a deathly calm look and Katarina broke out in cold sweat before she said, "Alright he can stay!"

"Guess I'll grab a futon from the closet then." Dai sighed as he went out the door after dropping his luggage.

"Hey Ashe. Why did you bring me along?" Katarina asked while unpacking her stuff, "This kind of trip would be better if it was just you two. So why bring me along?"

"Well it might've." Ashe agreed while willing her bow to disappear, "But you still would've been sad."

"From what? Crownguard?" Katarina questioned while laying out her clothes, "I'm over him now."

"Your mind may forget about him but your heart will not." Ashe said sadly while sitting down beside her on the bed, "I was afraid that you would go down the same road I had gone down as well."

"What road?"

"Do you know why Tryndamere is my husband Katarina?" Ashe asked, "Did you know why I married a man devoted to fighting, alcohol, and a mindset of swing his sword first and ask questions later?"

"Wasn't it to stop a war between your tribes?" Katarina answered, remembering the stories that her father told her as a child about the Freljord.

"Yes and it did which I am very grateful for." Ashe sighed as she looked down at her hands, "But the marriage between me and Tryndamere was born from politics, not love. Every time I look at him, he's always a reminder of what I must do in order to stop bloodshed."

"But how does it make you bring me all this way with your boyfriend?" Katarina asked, "I don't get it."

"Those years of being forced to play the Queen to him was one of the worst years of my life." Ashe admitted, "I had fallen into a pit of darkness that I couldn't get out off for a long time. I rarely smiled and life seemed like it was locked in place. I had considered ending my life on more than one occasion but I knew that if I did then the tribes would break out into war. That's what I want you to avoid. The pit of darkness that I couldn't have gotten out of my own."

"Because of Dai?"

"When he had saved me, it was like my knight in shining armor had came to save me." Ashe smiled wistfully before taking Katarina's hand and looked at her in the eye, "He was the hand that pulled me out of my misery and I hope that he will be yours as well."

"But-"

"No more buts!" Ashe declared as she got to her feet and placed her hands on her hips, "You're going to enjoy the day with me and Dai and that is final!"

Katarina sighed as she looked up and smiled before nodding. Ashe clapped happily before lifting her up with surprising strength and bounced up and down. After all, she was already here so why not enjoy it?

"What's the other reason for bringing me?"

"Well, I grew up an only child and my mother died before she could give me anymore." Ashe said sheepishly before looking at the Noxian's eyes, "I've always wanted a little sister."

Katarina gaped at her before grinning, "Who are you calling little sister brat?"

Ashe's eyes narrowed as she said, "Oh no you don't!"

They both pounced on each other and tried to get each other into a hold. Ashe had managed to get on top of Katarina first before she was promptly flipped off and the Sinister Blade managed to get her into an arm lock. Ashe rolled towards her and got out of the lock before going at it again. They toppled over clothes and other belongings as the scuffle went on.

Dai opened the door carrying the futon and said, "I'm back girls and-"

His eyes widened as he saw the room a mess with clothes strewn everywhere. Shirts and pants scattered across the floor with a few hanging from the edges of his desk and bed.

Katarina sat on top of Ashe's torso with her top partly off, exposing a side of her cleavage and was very close to showing her nipple. Ashe's hood was thrown off completely and her brilliant silvery hair strewned out behind her.

They both pointed at each other simultaneously and exclaimed, "She did it!"

Dai blinked a few times before plugging his nose with his fingers and said while closing the door after depositing the futon, "I'll wait for you outside since you two are clearly doing something."

The door closed and the two girls looked at each other before breaking out into laughter, eventually helping each other up and dusting each other off.

"So let's go "brat"." Katarina teased as she fixed her bra and dodged a swipe from Ashe, "Can't keep your boyfriend waiting."

"I'm sooo getting you back for that." Ashe said as she brushed her hair and placed her hood back on her head.

They left the room and found Dai wiping his nose with speckles of red decorating the dark rag, muttering to himself in a different language.

He noticed them coming and smiled after putting away his rag, "Ready to go?"

"Definitely." Ashe said as she took one of his arms and she roped in Katarina as well and the trio left the home and onto the streets of Ionia.

Katarina looked at both of them and sighed as she walked. Ashe was lucky to have someone like Dai help her out out of her misery. She questioned how Dai could help her forget Garen but strangely enough, she knew that he could do it somehow.

"Katarina!"

She looked up and he asked, "What are you hungry for? My treat."

Ashe looked at her and nudged for her to answer, smiling as she waited.

Katarina's lips opened up into a mischievous grin as she went to the other side and hooked her arms through Dai's own.

He blushed bright red as he looked to either side to see two beautiful women hanging onto his arms. Ashe's eyes widened as she saw Katarina stick her tongue out at her and give her a sneer before leading Dai forwards.

If she was going to have fun on this trip, it was going to be her kind of fun.

 **-X-**

 **A/N: Oh boy**

 **Sorry for the late update guys but I'm telling y'all it is going to be a lot more random and that the chapters are going to be more different in terms of writing style when compared to when I first started.**

 **But other than that, what's good? XD**

 **I know quite a few of you guys are wondering what the reason was for Ashe to bring a bloody assassin with them on a trip where Katarina had actually fought the inhabitants so there you go XD**

 **Also, I have actually found myself an artist that can do commissions for me and she is my adoptive older sister, kinda XD. Despite dropping out of college for a semester, she is very talented in her work and I'm trying to help her out as much as I can to help with her move so she can get out of her parents house. So for TheLastYukami, if you are close to finished with that picture then you don't have to do it anymore if you don't want to and I do appreciate it that you are going that far and I will keep your sacrifice in mind for the future. If you guys want to show her some support then you can check out her Twitch which is, LaFaey. Would mean very much to me if you guys support her so check her out if you can. She is a relatively new streamer so give her a chance XD**

 **She is also hosting a 1v1 tournament on her stream which I am refereeing as well on March 10th at 9 PM Central so if you guys want to have a chance to see me play, the man that has taken the time to write all this shit and so on so forth, and get stomped. Stop by XD**

 **Thank you everyone who has stayed with this story so far and if you haven't already then drop a review, like, follow, favorite, and or drop a PM/DM and I will do my best to answer them quickly and truthfully.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a great song and it has been an honor writing for you all.**


	6. Sensei

**A/N: WELCOME BACK!**

 **Making this brief, let's read the reviews:**

 **PlasticRI: Sorry but I already have someone working on it but the thought is appreciated. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and oh god lux XD.**

 **Blackvenomx: A bit rundown in my op but thanks and as for the friendly 1v1. I'm down with you and your friends lol.**

 **Guest: If only it could work for everyone then the world would be a much better and happier place XD**

 **PlasticRI: If you visit her discord then I will be on as well most of the time and you can talk to her to show some from her personal collection. As for the Retired Guardian's Duty, I'm still going to fill it out with some random things that pop into my head but other than that, it's not as high as a priority but yes I will throw in a chapter every now and then.**

 **Let's just read XD**

 **-X-**

"Little Dai! Is that you?"

"It's been a while Uncle Bu." Dai laughed while bowing in respect to the man, who looked around thirty with a towel wrapped around his head and winter clothes on, "I came back for a small visit."

"Well that's good to know." Bu said as he noticed Ashe and Katarina next to him, "Well now I've seen it all! You managed to get yourself not just one but two beautiful foreigners!"

"It's only one Uncle." Dai laughed as he patted Ashe on her shoulders, "Her name is Ashe and she's my girlfriend. The one with red hair is named Katarina and she's just a friend."

"I'll take your word for it little one." Bu smiled before uncovering the pot of soup and asked, "So what will it be for you and your friends? Some of our special bowls? Or a red hot chili combination to warm you up?"

"Just three orders of special intestine soup please." Dai said as he placed down the appropriate amount of change and Bu swept it away before presenting him three steaming bowls of soup, "Thanks Uncle."

"No problem! Come back again soon!" He laughed while turning away to serve his other customers.

"Intestine soup?" Katarina said with uncertainty as she poked at floating tubes with her spoon, "I know I said I was hungry but-"

"It's good!" Ashe exclaimed as she was slurping up the chowder like it was nothing, chewing through the guts like an animal ironically enough.

"Umm." Katarina stared as she watched Dai do the same before scooping up a spoonful of the stuff and ate.

It wasn't actually too bad if she was honest to herself. The intestines and liver added a unique flavor to the warm porridge and it brought the color back into her cheeks as she continued to eat it.

It took her awhile to finish it but when she did, Dai had already started to drag her by her hand to the next stall.

 **Three hours later**

A very full Ashe and Katarina laid on Dai's bed as they rested from their food adventure.

They had tasted everything within a 5-mile radius and more than one dish per shop. Everything ranging from different types of ingredients used such as chicken, pork, lamb, and even duck. Things from fancy looking desserts to simple ice cream they indulged in. Perhaps a little too much.

"My stomach." Ashe groaned as she rubbed it with her hand, "I made a mistake eating that last bowl."

"I think we went a little overboard with the food." Q chuckled as he walked over to them with some medicine, "Let me see your stomach Ashe."

She took her hand off her stomach as he poured the medicine onto his hands before distributing it evenly across the surface.

The pain quickly subsided and she was greeted with a soothing feeling as Dai's touch added to it.

"By the gods, that feels good." Ashe sighed as she relaxed and let him work on her stomach, "What kind of medicine is that?"

"It's a traditional balm that I mixed a few herbs with to speed up the healing process." Dai smiled as he wiped his hands clean, "A little invention of mines."

"Thank you my love." Ashe said as she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I just found my new doctor."

"Don't joke about that. The last thing you want me to do is to handle a scalpel." He joked before returning the favor and turned towards Katarina, "Is your stomach okay as well?"

"I'm fine Dai." Katarina said but her stomach disagreed. It had been a while since she had ate like that and it was taking a toll on her. There was no way that she could do anything with this stomach of hers.

The bed heaved as Dai climbed onto it and turned Katarina over.

"What?"

"Let me see your stomach Katarina." Dai said with his hands already covered in medicine, "Don't even lie because I know you're hurting."

"I'm really okay Dai." Katarina insisted but he was having none of it as he made her reveal her stomach to him, "Dai!"

"Just let him help you Katarina." Ashe said while holding down one of her hands, "You know he won't stop no matter what."

"But how did you know?" Katarina asked as the bloated feeling faded away, "I wasn't saying anything."

"It's not that but rather our connection." Q said as he wiped his hands before revealing a growling seal on his hand, "Whenever I signed the contract for you girls to be excused from your duties at the Institute, I was bonded to you two and whatever pain you girls felt I would feel I would feel as well but at a lesser amount with some exceptions."

"Like what?"

"Child birth, emotional, and well." Dai said while sheepishly scratching his head, "Your special monthly "traditions"."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Dai said as he put away the bottle, "So I sensed something extremely faint so I figured that you were uncomfortable due to your stomach."

"But why didn't you just leave it alone?" Katarina asked as she sat up and looked at him, "I would've been fine from a little stomach ache."

"I know it sucks to be one of the best assassins in Runeterra and survive entire war campaigns and countless fights to be brought down by something as small as a stomach ache." Dai said as looked at her in the eye and said sincerely, "But as both your Summoner and your friend, I will do everything in my power to take care of you."

"Thanks." Katarina smiled as she laid back down and turned over to her head, "You're not that bad of a Summoner."

"Glad to be of service." Dai smiled back as he rubbed the Sinister Blades back to help her ease into the dream world.

"No back rub for me?" Ashe teased as he laughed and worked on her back with his left hand, "Thank you Dai."

"Anything for my girl." Dai smiled as he massaged both girls equally.

Ashe motioned for him to come closer and he leaned down and lended him his ears.

She whispered, _"Even make a child with me?"_

Dai reared back in surprise as his face looked like a tomato and his expression was of a fish gasping for air.

The door opened and one of his cousins head poked in and asked, "Eldest Brother Dai?"

"What is it?" He said while looking at his cousin, "Something heavy lifting related?"

"Yes. Your mother's asking for help to close down the shop."

"I'll be right there!" Dai said while flipping off the bed and quickly excused himself, "I'll be back later!"

He slammed the door behind him and Ashe laughed as she heard the fast footsteps down the stairs.

"That was just cruel Ashe." Katarina laughed as she sat up, "You can't just tease him like that!"

"Oh he'll be fine." Ashe said as she lifted the covers over her, "If I don't then he won't do anything. Dai may be outgoing but he's just a bit shy when it comes to more deeper love."

"It's usually the other way around." Katarina giggled as she joined the Frost Archer under the covers, "But I guess it's good if he doesn't want to push it."

They laid like that, enjoying the warmth of the blanket and the faint smell of food from the restaurant next door.

"I can't believe we ate that much." Ashe smiled while rubbing her content belly, "It was so much but so good. I wish I could've tried more."

"Which was your favorite?" Katarina asked as she turned towards the Frost Archer, "I liked the shish kebabs with spiced meat on them the most."

"It was the sweet-and-spicy drums." Ashe admitted as she salivated at the thought of her teeth sinking into the meat, "The soft and juicy meat combined with the crispy skin, cooked in fat and that sauce was unlike anything I have ever tasted."

"That sandwich was also a close one."

"Stew for me."

"Maybe that pancake with a bean paste was nice."

"That refreshing drink with lychee fruit and mung beans!"

"The root ice cream that was unusually creamy and unique!"

"Everything was good!" They both exclaimed before looking at each and laughed.

"Well Dai sure knows how to eat that's for sure." Katarina said as she brought the covers up to her chin, "The way that he inhaled the food was stupid."

"And very amusing surprisingly." Ashe said while scooting closer to Katarina, "But now, let's rest a bit before he takes us on another trip around the town."

"Hopefully it won't involve our stomachs because mines is beyond stuffed." Katarina giggled while meeting the Frost Archer's gaze, "What?"

"I'm glad that you are having fun so far Katarina." Ashe smiled while placing her hand gently onto her face, "Thank you for joining us."

"Thanks for bringing me along Ashe." Katarina said as she brought the silver haired goddess in for a hug, "This means a lot."

"My pleasure."

Ashe smiled as the two girls embraced each other with their legs tangled and arms interlocked and foreheads touching.

 **Two hours later**

A loud crash woke up the two Champions as they got up groggily and tried to regain their bearings.

"What was that?" Ashe grumbled as she rubbed her eyes cutely before stretching her arms, "Did they drop something heavy or?"

Several loud voices shouted in the foreign language as more and more things sound as if they were being broken.

"More like trouble." Katarina said as she quickly hopped off the bed and made a beeline down to the restaurant after going out the door with Ashe closely behind her.

 **Restaurant**

 **(A/N: Italics are indicating a foreign language=** _"Hello."_ **)**

" _I said leave!"_

" _Then pay us our protection fee!"_ The thug growled as his gang terrorized the customers and the staff fought them off, _"We've been waiting for 6 months!"_

" _Well you won't get it you dog of a man!"_ Dai's mother screeched as his cousins held him back, _"Come here so I can wring your neck like I kill my goose for dinner!"_

"What's going on?!" Katarina exclaimed as she opened the door to the restaurant and found the two parties at it in the dining room with Ashe arriving behind her.

" _Get them boys!"_ The thug cheered as several of his friends moved towards the female Champions, _"Take them hostage so we can collect our fee!"_

" _Get away from my daughter-in-laws you dogs!"_ Dai's mother shouted as family members moved to protect the girls but they were quickly overwhelmed by the numbers and strength of the thugs.

"I don't know what these guys want." Katarina said as she pulled out her signature blades, "But if it's a fight they want then it's a fight they'll get!"

"I'll cover you." Ashe said as she formed her ice bow and already had an arrow notched on the string.

Katarina already was in the midst of throwing a dagger as Ashe was talking. The dagger bounced around several of the thugs, dropping them to the ground in burning pain as her blades cut them.

" _Get her!"_ A thug yelled while diving to grab her legs as a few of his buddies did the same.

" **Shunpo!"**

Katarina teleported to her blade behind the frontline of thugs, spinning as she did to leave some nasty marks onto the backs and chests that faced her. The thugs that had dived her early hit the ground skidded to the wall and slammed their heads, rendered unconscious in a instant.

" _Come here girl!"_ A massive man shouted as he opened up his arms and tried to grab the Sinister Blade.

She dodged before slashing his arms in quick sucession and ducked under another attempt before slashing his back to the point that it bled and scars would definitely remain.

Ashe carefully aimed arrow after arrow into non lethal areas of the thugs that were still standing, dropping them as fast as they came. One tried to throw plates and bowls at her but she quickly shot them out of the air before taking him out in an instant. Another jumped forward and tried to grab her but she rolled out of the way and knocked him out with the end of her bow.

The two Champions made quick work of the bandits and in a few minutes, all of the bandits were down, groaning in pain while trying to tend to their injuries.

"They were a lot weaker than I thought." Katarina snorted as she wiped her blades wet with blood on the clothes of the bandits, "I wouldn't even consider this my warmup much less a challenge."

"Agreed." Ashe said as she willed for her bow to disappear, "Where's Dai at? I thought he had went down to help around the shop."

Men dressed in bright red robes with a symbol on their back and large straw hats entered the restaurant and apprehended the thugs, forcing them onto their feet and out the door.

"Make sure that you get every one of them!" Irelia shouted as she stepped into the restaurant and looked at her men, "Bring them to the station and get their names and-"

Her gaze fell upon Katarina and it widened into comical proportions before she shouted, _"Noxian soldier! Surround her!"_

The men in red robes immediately surrounded Ashe and Katarina with their blades drawn as Irelia repositioned her blades above her head, shining in the light as they aimed at their targets.

"What the hell!" Katarina exclaimed as she instinctively drew her own and Ashe did the same, causing the Ionian soldiers to tense up even further, "Hey, hey, hey! We're not fighting anymore! You guys won!"

"Doesn't matter." Irelia said as she slowly moved forward with her blades, "What matters is that you have killed many of us and you will pay for your crimes."

Katarina bit her lip as the men continued to surround her and Ashe's grip on her bow at the thought of killing some of her boyfriend's friends.

"Yo! Irelia!"

The and everyone else turned towards the voice to see Dai standing at the doorway with a bag of groceries in one arm and a white steaming bun in his other hand.

"Dai?" Irelia said as her floating blades continued to float above her head, "You came back to visit?"

"Yep." He replied while popping the p before looking at Katarina and Ashe, "Looks like the same can't be said for my friends."

"Friends?!" Irelia exclaimed while pointing at Ashe and Katarina rudely, "I don't have anything against the Queen of Freljord but her?! A Noxian soldier?!"

"Noxian assassin." Dai corrected while giving his mother a hug before setting down his bag of groceries, "Sort of like a soldier but not necessarily so."

"She has killed many of our friends and family during the war!" Irelia argued with some of her men nodding in agreement with their blades held firm, "Have you forgotten them all?!"

Katarina visibly flinched at those words as the memories started to come back but she forced them down. She had to be ready in case a fight broke out and she would have to fight to her possible death.

" _If you mean my dead uncle killed by a flurry of fiery arrows to the body and grandfather stabbed through the heart by a broadsword in front of me,"_ Dai said while turning towards Irelia with an icy glare, _"Then no I have not."_

Irelia flinched as Dai walked towards her and looked at her dead in the eye. Even though she was older than the Summoner, he towered over her by a good few inches and an aura of power seemed to radiate from him. Causing even the Captain of the Ionian Guard, one who gained her title by going up against odds that defied her, to hesitate.

" _I have learned to forgive them because we had done the same to them. We also have as much blood on our hands so the score is even."_ Dai said in his native tongue as the soldiers still had their weapons raised at Katarina but their blades faltered, "And I have invited her into my home and I have the seal to prove that they're under my supervision. Therefore, she will not be harmed, or else."

Irelia looked at the glowing seal and at Katarina briefly before growling, _"Let them go. This Summoner is their guardian."_

The men lowered their weapons before sheathing them and left the restaurant with the beaten thugs in tow, some greeting Dai like old friends. The tension in the room lifted as staff members started to clean up the mess that the thugs had made, flipping tables and chairs upright and sweeping away the broken plates and replacing them with new ones.

"Now, you're welcome to stay Captain for some food." Dai smiled as he waved a hand towards the kitchen, "My treat in appreciation of your assistance in subduing the thugs."

"I will pass on your offer." Irelia said as she walked out of the restaurant but stopped at the edge and turned her head towards him, _"But watch your back with her."_

"I'll be fine Irelia." He chuckled as he waved the Ionian Guard away and watched them walk down the snowy streets with their captives.

"Dai!" Ashe said as she quickly embraced him and gave him a strong kiss, "Where were you?! I thought you had gotten into trouble with those guys here and-"

"Calm down Ashe!" Dai grinned as he placed a hand on her shoulders, "I went out to get some more seasoning and cuts of meat for my mother. I came back to see the Ionian Guard breaching this place as if it was an illegal gambling den."

"I don't know why they came bursting into here but they didn't put up much of a fight I'll tell you that much." Katarina said as sheathed her blades, "So what's up between you and Irelia?"

"We talked a bit at the Institute when I Summoned her every now and then but not as much when we were younger because we lived in different provinces." Dai said as he smoothed down his Summoner robes, "I don't talk to her as much now but I'm pretty sure we're on friendly terms."

"Alright-tch!" Katarina growled as she touched a part of her forearm and a stinging pain revealed to her a bleeding cut, "Damn. One of those bastards got me."

"Let me."

"Dai you don't have to-"

" **Heal!"**

"-heal me." Katarina grumbled in embarrassment as he used one of the most powerful Summoner spells there was to heal her small cut as it quickly disappeared, "You shouldn't use that so spell so recklessly!"

"There's nothing wrong with helping out a friend and besides." Dai said as he cracked his neck and motioned for them to follow after waving his mother a goodbye and she returned the favor, "You're going to need it soon for the Champion of the province."

"Why?" Ashe asked as she caught up to him and Katarina walked by his side with her hands inside of her coat for warmth, "Are we fighting him?"

"More like sparring."

 **Five minutes later**

"Teacher! I have returned!" Dai shouted as he took off his shoes and walked onto the rundown dojo with Ashe and Katarina where about four dozen people were practicing. Punches and kicks were thrown left and right while being blocked or dodged at the same time. Postures and forms were continually being corrected by both the students themselves and the elder students walking around, monitoring the class to help the students and to fix any slackers.

"Ah! If it isn't little Dai!" A cheerful voice said as the dojo became completely silent as a man in his early thirties dressed in an all black robe with white fabric lining the inside of the robe walked towards him, "If my memory hasn't passed with old age then I believe it has been almost six years since I last saw you."

"About teacher." Dai said while bowing with his right hand covering his left fist, "It is good to see you as well."

"Please, please, rise. No need for formalities right now." He laughed while gesturing for him to straighten up before seeing Katarina and Ashe to his side, "But where are my manners?! Introduce me to your friends Dai."

"Yes sir." Dai nodded before gesturing towards Ashe, who gave the dojo a warm smile and a little wave, causing more than a few fanboys to appear, "This is Queen Ashe of Freljord. Who is a Champion of the Institute and also my girlfriend."

"Royalty and Champion?" The man questioned with a small smile as murmurs started within the ranks of his students before he extended a hand out of respect and courtesy, "It is an honor to meet you Queen Ashe."

"Just Ashe is fine sir." She smiled while shaking his hand and nodded, "And the honor is all mine for meeting my boyfriend's teacher."

"And this is Katarina Du Couteau." Dai said while gesturing towards Katarina, "She is also a Champion of the Institute but she's just a friend that I brought along to see Ionia."

"Nice to meet you sir." Katarina said politely while shaking his hand as well, which is surprising seeing as how the Noxian assassin had a reputation for her mouth, "Hopefully I won't be a bother to you."

"Well it is nice to see you mature into a responsible young man with a very beautiful girlfriend." The man chuckled causing the two to blush, "To have such a good friend as well is something that you should cherish."

"Thank you sir." Katarina said as the door behind her slammed open and a group of men dressed in yellow robes flowed into the room with the leader easy to spot out with his own golden clothes an eyesore.

" _Who is the master of this dojo?!"_ The man in the front shouted as he looked around furiously and the students in the dojo rushed behind Dai's former teacher, _"I challenge you to a duel!"_

" _Now, now. There is no need to rush."_ Dai's former teacher chuckled as he walked up to the man and gestured towards a chair beside him, _"Let us sit down and talk in peace with some tea like civilized gentlemen and role models that we are."_

" _I don't have time for talk you!"_ The leader shouted before bolting towards him in a stance with his arms raised, _"I! Gonglu Qiangdu! Master of the Jilie Clan! Will defeat you and claim your dojo as mine!"_

" _My, my. If you insist."_ Dai's teacher chuckled as he rolled up the sleeves of his robes and walked towards the attacking man calmly with his hands up in his stance.

" _Assist the master!"_ One of Gonglu's students yelled as at least six more people joined in and charged at the black robed man, _"Death to his enemies!"_

"What the hell! That's not fair!" Ashe said as she tried to pull out her bow but Dai stopped her, "What are you doing?! You're going to watch your teacher be beaten and-"

Dai smiled as he raised three fingers and counted down to one as the opposing school was within striking distance of the man.

It was over in less than a minute.

The opposing school's master groaned as the uninjured students pulled him and their colleagues out of the door. Dai's teacher humbly bowed and said, _"It was an honor to fight you Master Gonglu. If you wish for a rematch, feel free to come by."_

"What just happened?" Ashe asked as she rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, "He just decimated them in no time! With his hands no less."

"Looks like your he can fight alright." Katarina grinned with her arms crossed, "So his title as sensei and Champion of the province isn't just for show after all."

"Pardon my rudeness but I haven't properly introduced myself." Dai's teacher smiled while dusting his hands and held his hands behind his back, "I am the master of this dojo and my specialty is Wing Chun. My name is Ip Man."

 **-X-**

 **A/N: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **GUESS WHO IT IS?!**

 **BET Y'ALL DIDN'T EXPECT THAT!**

 **But Ip Man is pretty fucking bad ass like, 1 v 10 black belts come on. No close second other than Bruce Lee.**

 **Anyway, that's this chapter and it took longer than expected seeing as how spring break is next week and my teachers thought it would be funny to pile exams on top of my head and think that it was okay. Haha no.**

 **So if you guys are curious about my commissioner than the best way to check out her artwork and to talk with her is to join her discord. If you go to her twitch lafaey and then check out her discord, you can talk to both her and me! 2 for 1! Worth it! XD She drew a pretty mean starfire one and is currently working on a few other commissions for some other people to help her with her financial needs.**

 **Also, 1v1 tournament which I am hosting on her stream as well so you can watch the fuckery that happens! This Saturday at 9 pm central!**

 **Other than that, thank you to everyone who has been following this story and if you haven't already drop a review, follow, favorite, and or PM/DM me for any kind of questions that you might have and I mean anything.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a good song and it has been an honor writing for you all.**


	7. Ice Mirage (Announcement)

**Hi guys and the few ladies(don't know why)**

 **Welcome back and as you guys read to the end, important announcement at the end but until then, reviews:**

 **JcL107: My comparison was based on the movie series with Donnie Yen as Ip Man, not like the OG OG Ip Man. The movies were hella good as well so yeah. My favorite joke by far was in the Grandmaster one where he said something like his students choice of women was from him.**

 **PlasticRI: I wish XD The origin of Ionia as an Asian country is all that I put in.**

 **Blackmamba: YOOOOOOOOO thanks XD**

 **Yoshiro: Ayy XD**

 **bluze: Don't worry I will.**

 **Rubix101: It was the thing to hold the story together so thanks!**

 **boxbruh: Don't worry I will.**

 **Now, we read.**

 **-X-**

" _Back to practice!"_ Ip ordered as his students quickly went back to their rows and resumed their training.

" _I'm surprised that people still try to fight you master."_ Dai laughed as he watched the students run through the familiar looking forms, _"Looks like you haven't lost your touch since you beat that Champion from Demacia."_

" _I wonder if the same can be said for you Dai?"_ Ip smirked as he gestured towards a coffee table with two seats, _"Come! Sit! We have much to catch up on."_

The two sat down as a student brought over some tea and snacks before going back to his training.

"I'm gonna look around." Katarina said as she excused herself along with Ashe, "I wanna see if these guys are as tough as the old man."

"Be my guest." Ip laughed while pouring himself and Dai a cup of tea as the girls left to check out the rest of the dojo, "But try not to taunt them because some are very passionate about my teachings!"

Katarina and Ashe stood to the side and watched as the students drilled through the forms.

"They don't look like much." Katarina scoffed as she saw a few of them looking more bored than anything, "If this is what Dai's master is teaching them then it isn't much since several of these guys are half-assing it."

"Every class has a few rotten eggs Katarina." Ashe said as the class moved onto training with the wooden dummies, "Look! Let's see what they're doing over there."

The watched as the students practiced with the dummies, throwing palm punches, kicks, and elbow strikes at the parts sticking out of the main body.

"What the hell is this? Is this actually Wing Chun?" Katarina asked rudely as Ashe scolded her, "What? It just looks like they're doing another version of slap boxing!"

The students looked at them before glaring specifically at Katarina, who in turn realized that she had forgotten to take into account that some of them could speak her language.

"I suppose you can fight better madam?" One of the students asked while turning his attention to her with his arms crossed over his chest, "I assume you can since you were being disrespectful to me and my friends."

"I can." Katarina said as she took off her winter coat and set it onto the floor before walking onto the practice mat, "So you want to test me tough guy?"

He stepped up and settled into his schools stance as Katarina walked forward nonchalantly.

"I don't care if you are a girl." He said while inching forward, his hands wavering in the air but he stood his ground, "I am not going easy on you!"

"Then come at me!" Katarina taunted and it worked as he broke and attacked with a battlecry.

She simply shunpoed behind him and smacked the back of his head before tripping him with a quick swipe of her foot.

"Woah!" He exclaimed while flipping back up to his feet and set his eyes onto her, "So fast!"

"Is that all you've got?!" She laughed mockingly as she looked down at him, "So much for not going easy on me."

"Umm Katarina?" Ashe warned while looking at the students, "You might wanna tone down the trash talking a bit."

"I'm just messing around with these guys Ashe." Katarina grinned at her, "Plus it's not like this guy or his friends can-"

She paused when she looked around her to find herself fully surrounded by the dojo's students. Many of them glaring at her while others looked like they were about to jump onto her in an instant.

"What?" Katarina asked while turning a complete 360 degrees to see everyone, "You guys got a problem?"

" _Get her!"_ One of the students shouted but he suddenly dropped to the ground to reveal Master Ip right behind him.

" _What is going on here?"_ Ip asked his students as Dai came up from behind him and stood next to Katarina, _"Is there a problem?"_

" _She insulted us master!"_ One of the students said while pointing a finger at Katarina, _"She even said unspeakable things about your ancestors that even I can't say now!"_

" _Well I'm sure that is a bit exaggerated and I know so because my hearing hasn't changed in a while."_ Ip smirked as his students nervously flinched as their master had found out. Ip raised a finger and spoke while waving it towards his students, _"But we must be considerate of outsiders to our practices. They do not know the importance of not only every movement that we make but that every form has a purpose."_

The students muttered between themselves in agreement as Katarina turned towards Dai and asked, "What did he say Dai?"

"He doesn't blame you as the reason why his students attacked." He said as Ashe made her way up to him, "And I'm not surprised that my girlfriend was able to avoid trouble."

"Remember that I am a pacifist Dai." Ashe smiled while leaning up and pecking him on the cheek, "But I can get really mean whenever I want."

"I know you can." He laughed while turning towards Katarina, "But just because we look weird while we practice doesn't mean it's useless Katarina."

"I said I was kidding!"

"It sure as hell didn't sound like it from where I was."

Katarina bit her lip as Ip approached her and said, "I cannot stop you from speaking your mind Lady Du Couteau but please do refrain from speaking bad about my style in front of my students."

"I believe the best way to make up for your words is to spar with my master." Dai suggested while telling the rest of the students to make room, "I did bring you girls to see what Ionia had to offer."

"I do not mind a light spar." Ip smiled as he rolled up his sleeves, "Especially with the Champions of the Institute of War. It would be an honor."

"It's going to be a two on one as well." Dai said while picking up both Ashe's and Katarina's coats from the floor, "Just to tilt the odds more to your favor."

"Isn't that a little unfair Dai?" Ashe asked as she turned towards Ip, "I know that he can take on more than one after seeing that last fight but me and Katarina aren't exactly light work."

"With your weapons yes." Dai agreed as the field was set for the fight with Ashe and Katarina on one side with Ip on the other, "But let's see how you fare without them."

"Alright then." Ashe said as she took off her coat and stretched, showing off her curves and causing quite a number of the students to ogle her, "I guess it would help to burn off all of that food from our little feast earlier."

Katarina dropped her belt of knives and grinned up at Dai's master, "Just so you know teach. I won't be going easy on you just because you're Dai's teacher."

"I would expect no less."

"Umm Katarina." Ashe said while looking at the Sinister Blade, "Is it just me or is he looking a little too relaxed about this fight."

"We'll be fine Ashe." Katarina said while cracking her knuckles, "Plus it's two on one. What could go wrong?"

 **An hour later**

Katarina was unconscious as Dai carried her back to his house princess-style with Ashe walking beside him holding her daggers.

"I told her not to go for the 20th round." Ashe sighed as she adjusted her grip on the belt of daggers, "I'm sure that your master was going easy on her as well but she wouldn't just quit."

"I can't really blame her for trying to win at least one match." Dai smiled sadly as he looked down at the assassin in his arms, "But her pride wouldn't have let her either way."

"Your master is quite something Dai." Ashe complimented as she moved out of the way for someone to pass through her, "I haven't been defeated that easily by anyone else other than the Champions at the Institute for a while."

"He's definitely something yes." Dai said as he entered the house and walked up the stairs, "He learned from one of the best martial artists that the land had to offer and he's been through a lot as well."

"Like what?"

"He saw his closest friends be murdered in cold blood right in front of him and he's been through the war with Noxus and Ionia." Dai said solemnly while opening the door to his room and walked in, minding Katarina's head as he did.

Ashe was about to say something but nothing came out as her mind processed the information. She had no idea that a man as bright as Ip Man had such a hard past.

"But he is as close to a saint that you can get here." Dai said while setting Katarina down on the bed, "He's always ready to help anyone no matter what."

"I'll go see if your mother needs any help in the kitchen." Ashe said while setting down her coat and Katarina's belongings, "Why don't you stay here with her just in case she wakes up?"

"Alright then." Dai said while lifting the covers over Katarina and pulled up a chair before sitting down, "Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Will do." Ashe said while giving him one last peck on the cheek before going downstairs after closing the door behind her.

He grabbed a random book from his desk before turning to page one, humming to himself, "Looks like I have a bit of reading time to myself before she wakes."

 **Five hours later**

Dai sat down the book before standing up and stretched. It had been a while since he had read that particular series and it was worth catching up on.

He looked down at Katarina and watched as the Sinister Blade slept peacefully. Watching her being beaten down for several matches was somewhat amusing with the fact that she didn't learn her lesson after the first time. He knew that his master was holding back as well if the smile on his face wasn't a clear indication enough. They had bid him goodbye after Katarina had gotten KO'd completely after going in for a reckless punch.

He brushed away a strand of red hair from her scar and looked at it. Dai never asked nor looked up how Katarina had gotten the scar that had left her enemies staring along with her body. Most of the time it was out of respect to not bother her or bring up some bad memories but now, he was surprisingly intrigued.

Dai carefully traced the scar with the tip of his fingertip before she suddenly jerked and he pulled back his hand in surprise.

" _No. Father."_ Katarina muttered while tossing and turning with cold sweat oozing out of her body, _"Not again please."_

"Katarina?" Dai asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you-"

"No! Let me go! Father!" Katarina screamed as she thrashed around at his touch with her eyes clenched shut, "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Kat!"

Her eyes flew upon and she looked up at him with wild and wet eyes. Her hair was riled up from her small scuffle and sweat layered her skin as if she had stepped out of a shower. The jacket she usually wore had shifted to show her naked shoulder and shuddering form.

"Dai?" Katarina muttered while looking around his room, "This is-"

"My room yes." He said while grabbing a towel and started to wipe away the sweat from her forehead, "You got knocked out by that last hit from Master Ip and I brought you back to my room."

"Oh." Katarina breathed out as she placed a hand on her heart to slow it down, "Right."

"Are you okay Katarina?" Dai asked as he placed a hand on her forehead before quickly pulling away, "You're burning up! Hold on I'll get you some water."

"Dai wait-"

He had already left the room before she could even finish her sentence. Katarina sighed before taking in deep breaths and collected her thoughts. It had been a while since she had one of those dreams and even longer since she had last seen her father. The nightmares that she was plagued with were endless for a while until they eventually disappeared. She occasionally had them every couple of months or even years but this one stood out.

"Hey." Dai said as he closed the door behind him and set down a bucket beside him before scooping some water into a cup with a ladle before presenting it to her, "Drink up Katarina."

"Thanks." Katarina said as she emptied the cup out in a single gulp.

"Here's some more." Dai said as he expertly filled the cup without taking it from her and spilling a single drop, "You must be thirsty from all that sweating."

"Obviously." Katarina said while finishing that cup as well before he refilled it just as fast, "I'm surprised that you haven't spilled any on me yet with how fast your hands are moving."

"Is that a challenge?" He smirked while holding the ladle above her head, "If so, I will gladly accept the chore of changing out these sheets and-"

"Dai no." Katarina said as she grabbed the knife from the bedside, "I swear if a single drop gets onto me then I will-"

"Calm down, calm down." Dai laughed while drinking from the ladle and wiped his mouth clean, "I was kidding."

"Better." Katarina muttered as she set her cup down on the dresser beside her.

"So." He said while setting down the ladle after sitting down, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Well you had a nightmare that made you say "daddy"." Dai said while resting his chin on his fist in an semi-intrigued state, "So do you have a sugar daddy lying around that I don't know about or-"

"God no!" Katarina exclaimed with a terrified but somewhat amused expression, "I don't know why you would even think that I would do something like that!"

"Hey a girl's gotta make money somehow." Dai joked with his hands up in surrender, "If that's your side gig then I won't prod any further."

"You're unbelievable." Katarina said with a small smile as she watched him pull a red fan out of his sleeves, "What are you-"

He flipped it open with a single hand to reveal a spectacular painting with lady-like elegance and used it cover the bottom side of his face, revealing only his eyes and upwards, before whispering while swaying his body, "Ufufufu."

Katarina had a split second of being dumbfounded before finally laughing so hard that her sides were threatening to split and tears spilling down her cheeks again.

"What the hell Dai!" Katarina laughed as she clutched her sides and wiped away a tear, "I never thought that you could be so-"

"Feminine? Girly? Mysterious? Seductive?" He smirked with a raised eyebrow while lowering his fan, "Gay?"

"Exactly!"

"Well it is nice to see you smiling again." Dai said as he closed the fan and presented it to her, "Do you want to try opening it with only one hand like the way I did?"

"Pssh. How hard can it be?" Katarina huffed while taking the fan in her hands and copied the way that Dai did, "Watch. It's quick and… simple."

The fan would barely open up all the way and she continued to flick it downwards but to no avail. Katarina used both of her hands to try and open it but Dai stopped her and said, "You're doing it wrong. Here."

He moved her fingers to grasp one end of the fan before instructing, "Now flick it downwards but using only your wrists."

She did and the fan unveiled like it usually would but Katarina felt as if it was something more. Like her dagger being unsheathed with it's true beauty revealed in the eyes of anyone that looked at it. The pictures were beautifully done onto the fan as the darker colors stuck out on the red background

"Wow."

"Keep it." Dai smiled while taking out another one before quickly opening it with a single hand and fanned her, "So you want to tell me what that dream was about or what?"

"It was nothing really." Katarina said while trying to brush it away but Dai her hand in his, "Dai-"

"You looked like you were being tortured Katarina." He stated while trying to look at her in the eye, "Whatever it was, it has to be really bad to make an assassin of your caliber to go into pain like that."

"Look, Dai. It's something that very few people know about me and I would like that number to stay that way." Katarina said while looking up at him in the eye, "Please, just let it go."

"Very well then." He sighed while wiping away the remaining sweat on her face with the handheld towel.

Katarina didn't protest as an awkward silence came over the two. Finally, she broke the silence by asking, "Did you touch my scar when I was sleeping?"

"Would you kill me if I said yes?" Dai asked with a raised eyebrow as Katarina raised her dagger threateningly, "Okay I did alright!"

"Do you know how rapey and perverted that sounds?" Katarina asked while brandishing her dagger more towards his nether regions, "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't neuter you right here right now!"

"Because you look good with that scar?" Dai said while getting ready to run to the door if necessary.

"Well why does it look good then huh?!" Katarina questioned as she got up to her knees and grabbed him by the collar of his coat while still on the bed, "Does it add to my sex appeal?! Looks?! Why does it look good on me?!"

"Well, it shows what kind of person you are." Dai answered honestly while giving her a sincere smile despite the knife aimed at a very important spot, "That you are a determined woman, not scared to do anything to get what she wants and can turn from nice to sinsterly sadistic in an instant."

Surprisingly enough, Katarina blushed and loosened up her grip before sitting back down before asking, "And why does that appeal to you? I figured that you liked a gentler girl like Ashe."

"Yes I do like her but that doesn't mean that I don't mind you." Dai smiled as he sat down on the bed next to her, "Like I said, everyone has their own form of beauty. Your scar just happens to be part of it."

"Thanks I guess." Katarina blushed as she fiddled with her dagger out of habit again. Most of the guys that approach point out her body like hips, hair, and chest but very few point out her scar. The ones that do rudely ask her about it and or say it's sexy as hell. Dai was the first one in her life that it suited her personality.

"Hey." He said while wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug, "Just know that I'll always accept you for who you are and that no matter what, I want turn my back onto you."

"I don't need your help." Katarina scowled but smiled nonetheless, finally finding another friend that she could lean her shoulder onto, "But thank you Dai."

"No problem."

Katarina almost thought that she would fall asleep again from his hand gently stroking her back that sent chills down her spine and soothing warmth from his body heat from their close contact.

She looked up at him and met his eyes. He smiled back and she did the same. Slowly, Katarina unconsciously closed her eyes and leaned in closer towards him, her lips puckered up and lined up with his.

"Katarina!"

Her eyes flew open and she saw how close they were before rearing back in surprise.

"What are you-"

"Brother Dai!"

The door slammed open and one of his cousins poked his head in an exclaimed, _"Your mother needs help serving the customers!"_

" _I'll be right there!"_ Dai said as his cousin nodded and closed the door, "Get some more rest Katarina. I'll be back."

"Dai wait!"

He turned to face her with the door halfway open and he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something else but he shook his head and left, leaving the Sinister Blade to her thoughts.

Katarina grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed things she didn't even think would ever come out of her mouth, and that was saying something with her reputation.

What was she thinking?! He was dating Ashe, who had invited her on this trip and helped her out of her depression for god's sakes! Not only that but she wouldn't be any better than Garen if she did it! Ashe had gone out of her way to help her and she's repaying by kissing her boyfriend!

However, Dai was everything that she could've wanted for a boyfriend. He was idiotic and unbearable but it was the good kind where she appreciated it since he did it to cheer her up unlike Garen, who was legitimately stupid save for everything about Demacia and fighting. He wasn't weak either if summoning Yorick out of pure willpower wasn't enough then training under Shen, Xin Zhao, and even Master Ip should've made him pretty capable to handle himself in a fight. Yet, he is humble about it and chooses not to fight whenever he would. Garen's way of diffusing any kind of situation was with the blade of his sword and talk later. She could just imagine Dai's face smiling gently down at her whenever she needed it.

She blushed heavily before rolling back and forth on her side with her face covered by the sodden pillow like a schoolgirl would when thinking about her crush.

A knock on the door made Katarina throw the pillow off of her and turn to her left to see the door open and saw one of Dai's little cousins poke her head in.

"What do you want kid?" Katarina snapped before softening a bit as she noticed the kid flinching at her tone. She didn't mean to be rude to the little runt but this wasn't the time for anyone to ask her something.

The kid pulled out an exact replica of her Warring Kingdoms outfit from behind her back and showed it to Katarina, whose eyes widened while getting out of the bed.

"Where did you get this?" She asked while taking the outfit in her hand and felt the material to be exactly the one that she wore during some of her matches whenever her Summoner wished for it.

"Help them give food." The child said while pointing towards the direction of the restaurant, "Your dress. Very beautiful."

"So you want me to wear this while helping around the restaurant?" Katarina asked while moving the outfit in front of her normal clothes to give the illusion that she was wearing it and pointed down the stairs.

The child nodded rapidly before running down the halls before she could ask anything else.

Katarina looked down at the outfit and shrugged before putting it on, "At least it'll give me something to do."

 **10 minutes later**

"Where are those orders Dai?!"

"Right here Ashe!" He said while sliding the tray to his silver haired girlfriend, who had traded out of her usual outfit for a nice fitting snow white Ionian dress reaching down all the way to her heels, "The stir fried beef will be ready when you come back!"

Ashe and Dai were helping out at the restaurant due to the rather large influx of customers swarming to the shop to see the Queen of Freljord. She had been more than happy to help since they were Dai's family and their generosity seeing as how they let her and Katarina stay over for free.

Dai rolled his shoulder a bit while looking at the busy restaurant. Thank god they were closing early today or else who couldn't have taken much more of his and he started working not even 20 minutes ago!

"Dai!"

"Katar-"

He made the mistake of taking a drink of water because he spat it all over one of his cousins, who cursed him out, but he didn't mind as he saw Katarina come out of the door dressed in her Warring Kingdoms outfit.

Now he had seen the Sinister Blade countless times since his friend always favored the skin over others but the one that she had on right now was noticeably tighter in specific areas. He also knew that several others in the restaurant knew as well due to half of the males in the room staring at her.

"I'm here to help." Katarina simply stated while standing in front of him, "What do you want me to do?"

"Umm." Dai mumbled while scratching his head, he was honestly at lost for words that he looked between the kitchen and main dining area for a task that wouldn't get him killed, tortured, and etc.

"Give me a hand Katarina!" Ashe said while grabbing the Sinister Blade's wrist before handing her a tray and pulled her towards the dining area.

"Phew." Dai sighed as his cousin started to berate him even further, "Close one."

"Nice dress." Ashe grinned as she set down a beer and a few entrees at a table, "Looking a little tight don't you think?"

"Quiet you." Katarina muttered while scribbling down the order behind Ashe, "I figured that it wasn't too bad until I came out here."

"You said the same thing about Master Ip and look at what happened." She replied while bowing to a customer, who grinned stupidly before marveling such a sight, before moving on, "Knocked out for several hours with my poor boyfriend having to watch over you."

"I pity him having to take care of you all the time then." Katarina retorted before Ashe suddenly whipped around and stared at her in surprise, "What?"

"What did you say?" Ashe said while slowly walking toward Katarina with an icy glare.

"You heard me princess." Katarina said while standing her ground, "He has to save you from falling off of a bookshelf, carry your belongings like a pack mule, and get you everything that you want if you didn't forget about that Enchanted Arrow dress incident?"

"You better be joking or else I'm going to show you why I am nicknamed the Ice Queen." Ashe said while forming her signature ice arrows before holding them like a dagger.

"Bring it ice bitch!" Katarina roared while taking out her daggers before pouncing onto Ashe.

A catfight ensued between the two female Champions as bystanders whistled and cheered them on while others placed bets and formed a ring around the two.

"Girls!" Dai shouted as he tried to push through the crowd, "Stop fight-"

A half empty glass beer mug came flying out of nowhere before decking him in the head and effectively knocking him out, the mug strewn near his ear and rolled before stopping at a chair leg.

 **Three hours later**

A very beaten up Ashe and Katarina lay side by side on Dai's bed covered in bandages and ointment

The two didn't say anything for a while until Dai entered the room with his arm in a cast, head wrapped so much that resembled a mummy, and he had more cuts than both Katarina and Ashe combined.

"I find it funny seeing how I'm more injured than the people that actually fought." Dai said while looking down at the two girls, "But it would make sense seeing as how I tried to break you two apart."

"I'm sorry dear." Ashe muttered while looking up at her boyfriend, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Ashe." He said while cutting her off with a tired smile before laying down on the futon that he had brought in, "We'll talk more tomorrow so rest."

Ashe retracted her hand and placed it on her chest before turning towards Katarina, who was looking ashamed of herself.

"Are you happy Katarina?" Ashe whispered while laying back down, "Are you happy for what you've done?"

"I didn't mean it Ashe." Katarina pleaded while grabbing Ashe's hand with both of her own, "I don't know what had gotten into me earlier."

"It looked like you did since you pulled out your weapons so easily."

"You drawed first!"

"I was joking until you took out your daggers and jumped onto me!" Ashe exclaimed while pointing to her ruined dress, "Not only that but you destroyed the dress that Dai's mother had gotten me as a present!"

Katarina stayed silent as Ashe stared at her intently before leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips.

The latter reared back in surprise and heavy breaths, hurting due to her swollen body and broken ribs.

"You-"

"Shhhhh." Ashe whispered silently while holding a finger up to her half-lopped mischievous grin, "I'll explain everything but not tonight."

Katarina's heart was still racing as Ashe laid back down, facing away from her and the silent snores couldn't even calm the Sinister Blade down.

What the hell was going on?!

 **-X-**

 **A/N: I don't even know what's going on and I'm writing this story XD**

 **Well sorry about this late, late update but there's something else that I am doing.**

 **I am currently changing up the way that I update my stories. Forcing myself to write doesn't help me to write because whenever someone reviews or messages me about a certain story I try my best to update it and it makes me not want to write it at the same time. Which in turn prolongs the story itself.**

 **So I will be updating/creating stories that I enjoy writing because the poll thing was a mistake on my part and being greedy for attention was stupid as well.**

 **Not only that but I will be a much more diverse author because writing stories for the game that I love/hate is good I would like to extend my hand onto other genres/series.**

 **Now, it doesn't mean that I am dropping this story but I might consider allowing one person to adopt it, maybe, but IDK.**

 **Thank you everyone for keeping with this story and if you haven't already drop a review, follow, favorite, and or send me a PM/DM if you want to talk.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with My Whole Family Thinks I'm Gay by Bo Burnham (I'm serious) and it's been an honor writing for you all.**


	8. A New Wielder

_**Dusts off cobwebs**_

 **Hey guys! XD**

 **Sorry for not updating but schools been keeping my ass busy as well as preparing for J-Fest that I'm going to tomorrow with a couple of friends.**

 **Reviews:**

 **PlasticRI: Lemme rephrase that. I don't mind harems but it's a lot harder for me to write it.**

 **So here's the chapter and I'm sure that you'll enjoy it hehe.**

 **-X-**

The last two days of their stay at Ionia was uneventful to say the least. When Katarina meant uneventful, she meant that there was nothing strange happening between her and Ashe other than that kiss she had given her the night before.

Dai had taken them around Ionia and Katarina had a sense of nostalgia when she had seen the places again. The temple ruins that she had fought over, the frozen rice field that she had trampled through, and the newly built houses that soldiers had razed down for terrify the locals.

Seeing the places at which she once fought displaying a rather peaceful atmosphere made her smile at the sight.

Of course, Dai had taken them on another foodie adventure and filled their stomachs to the point of bursting which had left them incapacitated for the rest of the day.

On the very next day, during the night, as Katarina and Ashe said goodbye to Dai's tearful family, promising that they would visit again soon, he suggested one last trip to end off their visit.

"So why are we hiking up this mountain in freezing temperatures Dai?" Katarina said with her teeth chattering as she trekked up the path, "As much as I like the adventure, I still want to be able to feel my fingers you know."

"I told you to take my coat." He laughed while catching up to her, "You wouldn't be so cold if you did."

"You know she wouldn't love." Ashe grinned as she slowed down for them to catch up, "Katarina's just too proud for it."

"I'll show you too proud!"

Katarina threw her things to the snow covered trail before shunpo-ing onto the Frost Archer and a small catfight ensued between the two.

They rolled and rolled through bushes, barely missing trees and rocks before eventually landing with Katarina on the bottom and Ashe restraining her wrists on the top.

"You were saying Katarina?!" Ashe grinned as she continued to hold the Sinister Blade down before Dai pulled her off and made her look up by the sides of her head, "Wow."

"What are you looking at?" Katarina grunted as she got back onto her feet and dusted the snow off her pants before turning around, "Holy-"

"Welcome to the hot springs girls." Dai smiled as he gestured to the baths with his arms, "Made and owned by yours truly."

It was a massive bath area with stones surrounding the pool and steaming riding up from the water. A forest of bamboo trees covered one side as the other showed a clear sky full of stars shining down at them. The mountain continued further on beyond the trail but it was almost a magical sight for them to see.

"You actually built this?" Katarina wondered as she knelt down and dipped a finger into the pool, almost moaning from the warm sensation.

"Not by myself no." Dai said as he set down all of their belongings and explained, "I found a small spring here a couple of years ago and decided to see if I can build a spring here. So I called in a favor from Nami, who told me where the veins of water were and if it was good enough to build a hot springs, and Taliyah, who move the perfect amount of earth out to shape the pools themselves. I set up everything else like the rocks lining the baths and a shower to clean yourself off before you jump into the pool."

"Does anyone else use this place?" Ashe asked as she looked around the hot springs in curiosity, "How do you keep people out?"

"Well the entire area itself is so deep into the woods that if anyone were to find it then they either stumbled upon it or have been into this area before." He said while taking off his Summoner robe, "Think of it as a reward to those that have made it this far."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for a bath." He said while walking up some stone steps that led to another level with a towel over his shoulders, "You girls can use the pool here. Just remember to clean yourselves before getting in."

He disappeared up the steps as Katarina looked to see Ashe already stripping down to her bare skin.

"Might as well." Katarina sighed as she also stripped down, shivering a little bit from the lack of fabric to keep her warm before quickly making her way to the pool.

"Oh no you don't!" Ashe said as she quickly pulled her back and brought her over to the makeshift shower by the bamboo forest, "Dai said that you have to shower first before going into the pool so here you go!"

Katarina grumbled as she sat still while Ashe pulled a string and warm water drizzled down onto the both of them, the former sighing as her skin warmed up again and she felt a gentle brush running up and down her back.

"Just giving you a backwash." She said as she noticed Katarina's questioning look, "I'll rinse you down after washing you with this soap that Dai's mother gave to me before we left."

A few seconds later, Katarina felt the familiar sensation of soap but the scent was what threw her off. It smelled like actual flowers instead of artificial ones that she occasionally uses from Piltover. The most obvious smell was cherry blossom but a couple of spices tingled her nose and boosted her senses.

"That smells good." Katarina commented with a smile as she washed her hair as well, "I need to ask Dai's mother for some of this if I ever come back here. Cass would kill me if I didn't get some for her."

"Your sister?" Ashe asked as she switched spots with the Sinister Blade, "You mean Cassiopeia?"

"Younger and very passionate about makeup and that kind of stuff." Katarina said as she yanked the string and washed Ashe's back, "Talon's also kind of like a little brother to me as well since he kind of raised us when-"

"When what?"

"When my father left." Katarina finished while applying the soap before quickly rinsing it off, "My mother had died while giving birth to Cassiopeia and well, it was just me, her, and my father for a while. Then Talon came along and helped us out. Then my father left and it hasn't been the same since."

"I'm sorry." Ashe said as she turned towards the Sinister Blade, "I didn't mean-"

"Save it." Katarina snapped while wrapping a towel around her chest and walked towards the water without another word.

She dipped a single toe into the water and a shock of electricity was sent through her body, Katarina resisting the urge to moan in pleasure at the warmth before walking into the pool and submerging herself into the water.

Katarina couldn't hold it in any longer as she quietly moaned as the bitter cold was quickly erased and replaced by a warming feeling that she couldn't fathom to describe. She rested her naked bottom on a flat piece of rock and her exposed back on the boundaries of the pool behind her.

The gentle splash of water caused her to turn and watch Ashe enter the water to her side, the latter sighing as she enjoyed the water while sitting down next to Katarina, her eyes closed while looking to the stars with her silver hair sprayed outwards on the stone ground.

"How's the water Katarina?" Ashe asked with her eyes still closed, "Ever been to one of these places before?"

"Never." Katarina admitted as she splashed a little bit in between her fingers, "It's like a giant bathtub but even nicer than my own back home."

"Well that's something isn't it." Ashe laughed as she continued to relax in the bath.

"So about that kiss."

Ashe opened one eye lazily and looked at the Sinister Blade before asking, "What about it?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe you want to explain the part about where you kissed me!" Katarina exclaimed while straightening herself, "In front of your fucking boyfriend!"

"You don't need to be so loud you know?" Ashe smiled as she opened her eyes and sat up straighter, "I am right here and there's no reason for you to bring wild animals to our bath either."

Katarina grumbled as she forced herself to calm down before asking, "Why did you kiss me?"

"I also have a question for you as a matter of fact." Ashe grinned before ignoring the pointed glares and asked, "Why do we do things?"

"Hey! I asked first!" Katarina exclaimed while suddenly getting to her feet, "You can't do that!"

"Fine with me." Ashe said while not flinching at her sudden impulse before leaning back onto the stone boundary, "If you can't answer mine then I can't answer yours. Unlike you, I wouldn't mind not having my question answered."

Katarina growled before submerging herself into the warm water again and answered, "Because we want to."

"See, not so hard to be considerate." Ashe teased as Katarina continued to glare at her, "But more specifically, what part of our body makes us do what we do?"

"Why are you asking all of these questions?!" Katarina snapped at the Frost Archer, "This doesn't make sense!"

"And did it make sense for you to almost kiss my boyfriend two days ago?" Ashe retorted with her signature icy glare aimed right at her.

Katarina froze up as she tried to explain but asked, "How-"

"One of his cousins told me she walked in on you two almost kissing." Ashe said while making a cushion with her towel, "So I don't know if I should be angry, jealous, or sad that you would even try that."

"Umm-"

"Yet, for the sake of both Dai and our friendship, I have not chosen to act on those emotions but rather an unexpected one." Ashe smiled at her, causing the Sinister Blade to be even more confused, "It was love that I acted on."

"I don't understand."

"Well answer my last question and I'll explain everything."

"Our brain obviously."

"But there is something else that makes our decision for us." Ashe said as she leaned closer to the Sinister Blade before touching her heart, "This place is also at fault for you trying to kiss my boyfriend."

"What are you saying Ashe?" Katarina said but even she knew what the Frost Archer was going to say before she even said it, "Are you saying-"

"That you love Dai as well."

A moment of silence came over them as Katarina tried to think of something to say but her throat had clenched itself shut.

"It was quite shocking for me to find it out as well but I shouldn't have been surprised." Ashe said as she massaged her arms and legs, "Bringing you on this trip most likely caused this as well as the small date that he had taken you on the day before it."

"You must be joking Ashe." Katarina laughed weakly while trying to control her composure, "There's no way that I could've fallen for him. He's not only an idiot but he's weak! I only like strong men! You know who my ex is and-"

"And yet you have stuck around this long." Ashe said while scooting closer to her, "You could've left at anytime but yet, you still stayed with us and you smiled whenever he was with you."

"Ashe please-"

"Listen to me!" Ashe said while taking her by the shoulder, "You are in love with Dai! You are happy with him! You smile so much whenever he looks at you and you keep on saying that you don't!"

"What else can I say then?!" Katarina exclaimed while shaking her hands off, "You're the one dating him and you want me to admit that I'm in love with him?!"

"Yes."

Katarina finally fell down onto her butt before bringing her knees up to chin and said something so faint that even Ashe couldn't hear it.

"What did you say?" She asked while leaning in closer before pulling back as Katarina lashed out at her.

"I said you're right!" Katarina said with her face burning bright red before she calm down and muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "I like him. I like Dai a lot."

"Now that wasn't so hard." Ashe said while embracing the embarrassed Sinister Blade, "Now you just have to say it to him."

"What?" Katarina said while whipping her head towards her direction, "What did-"

"You can also entice him with your beautiful body as well." Ashe said as she managed to a get a handful of the redhead's nice bust in her hand before kneading them with the other treading down into dangerous territory, "I would be lying if I said that I wasn't jealous of your hips."

"Let me go!" Katarina groaned as she tried to squirm out of the silver haired archers grasp but moaned as some of her sweet spots were touched.

"You know, if I wasn't dating Dai, I wouldn't mind trying my hand at being bi." Ashe smirked as she nibbled on her ear, causing an even bigger moan to come out from her, "Come on Katarina. Speak your mind."

"I swear!" She screamed while creating some distance from between her and Ashe, "What are you doing?! Are you seriously bi?!"

"It depends." Ashe smiled with her arms crossed over her chest, "Do you love Dai enough to share him?"

"I-wait what?"

"You heard me." Ashe said while submerging herself under the water before coming back up again, "I'm willing to share him if you want to commit yourself to the relationship. That means no cheating like in a normal relationship and the works."

"But why?" Katarina asked as their eyes met, "Why go through all of this, to be hurt and burdened by me?"

Ashe walked up from the pool with her wet, silvery hair casting a curtain behind her, producing an almost majestic effect as she made her way toward her.

"Because I love you Katarina." Ashe smiled genuinely while planting a small kiss onto her cheek before wrapping a towel around her side, "In more ways than one."

Katarina watched Ashe walk away and up the stone steps to where Dai was bathing and out of sight as she contemplated her thoughts.

The idea of sharing a boyfriend never came to her and it never should have! She was sure that she only liked guys and the idea of being bi or even gay has never crossed her mind before! Well, unless you count the times that she had been charmed by Ahri and Evelyn's magic but that wasn't the point.

Now, Katarina started to look at Ashe more and more often. Staring at her beautifully pale skin and defining curves more than she should've with very specific thoughts popping into her mind, Katarina was pretty sure that she was at least bi.

Katarina sighed as she sank down deeper into the water and thought.

 **-x-**

Dai sighed as he sunk down into the small pool and took in the warm water. The pool itself was more like a hot tub than anything with it being a couple of feet in radius and with even less leg room at the bottom but he didn't mind.

The trip back to Ionia to visit his family, friends, and the area was definitely the right thing to do. Ashe and Katarina enjoyed themselves on the ancient culture and indulged in quite a lot of food to the point of bursting. They played games, met and were introduced to his old friends, and were given an authentic taste of Ionia as a whole.

"I wonder if they're enjoying the hot spring." He said to himself as he looked in the direction of the main pool before chuckling, "Hopefully they won't destroy it with another small fight haha."

"Dai!"

"What is it Ashe?" He asked as he turned around towards the stairs, "Is there something-"

The last word was caught in his throat as he watched the silver haired beauty ascend with not a single stitch of clothing on her body.

"You mind love?" Ashe giggled while taking off her towel before dropping it beside her and sunk into the pool beside him.

"N-Not at all!" Dai stammered as he turned away with a bright red blush on his face, "But what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be down their with Katarina?"

"Well it would be rude of me if I didn't thank my host for his generosity." Ashe said as wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts against his back, "Properly of course."

"Umm." Dai mumbled as his mind was practically blank before looking behind him to see his girlfriend smiling at him, "It's no problem I guess but-"

Ashe shut him up with a soft kiss and simply smiled, "Dai?"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up." She said before turning and giving a full view of her front, "And enjoy."

 **(A/N: Lemon time boys)**

Dai grinned as he closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately. Ashe returned the favor and the two made out with nothing between them but water.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this Dai." She moaned as he massaged her breasts with his hands and kissed her neck.

"Longer than me?" He said huskily before suddenly grabbing her, causing her to yelp at his forwardness, "Because I can assure you, that might not be true."

"Assertive are you?" Ashe giggled before looking at him in the eye, "But are you really?"

She yelped as she felt something enter her ass before looking behind her to see Dai's hand near cupping her bottom.

"Did you just-"

"I was 'in'-sertive. What more do you want?" He joked as she tried to smack him above the head before grabbing her wrists and held her there, "I thought that's what you wanted?"

She growled before feeling something touch her stomach and she looked down. Dai blushed as Ashe looked up at him with a coy smile before asking, "Are you excited love?"

"I-"

"I said." She said while wrapping his manhood around her hand and stroked painfully slowly as he groaned in pleasure, "Are. You. Excited. Dai?"

He quickly nodded as she giggled before diving underwater and gave him a blowjob.

The feeling was completely unbelievable as he groaned even more as she went up and down on his length. The heat of the hot water and even hotter mouth combined with the feeling of Ashe's tongue moving up and down was making his body tingle.

"Ashe, I'm gonna-"

The feeling of coming broke past the barrier of restraint as he came while forcing Ashe's head all the way down his cock, causing her mouth to tighten even more and forcing more of his semen out of his dick.

Ashe surfaced out of the water and coughed a little bit with a drop of white liquid hanging from the side of her lip. She looked up at him and giggled, "Already Dai? I expected that you would at least hang on a bit longer."

"You can't blame me that much." He sighed while rubbing his head in embarrassment, "It is my first time you know."

"I can see that." She smiled while wiping away the drop of semen with a single finger before striking a sexy pose as she succulently licked the drop away, "But thank you for the meal Dai."

His expression was completely frozen but Ashe looked down to see his dick rise up again, causing her to genuinely laugh at the sight before asking, "Still excited are you?"

"Well-"

"Luckily for you." Ashe said as she leaned in closer while moving his hand down to her womanhood, "I am as well."

Dai blushed even harder as his hand massaged the area around her vagina. He accidentally inserted a finger into her and Ashe suddenly fell forward, breathing and blushing hard as the spike of electricity of him sticking a finger inside of her almost made her came right then and there.

Getting an idea, he stuck another finger into her pussy and she yelped as her walls tightened.

"Da-"

He put in a third really deep and Ashe screamed in pleasure.

"I!"

Her body tensed up in his arms as she came violently and relaxed in his arms, panting like an animal with her face completely red from both the pool and her climax.

"My god Dai." Ashe huffed as she pulled back and looked at him lovingly, "It's been a while since I came like that. Thank you."

"I'm surprised that you were that sensitive Ashe." Dai said while brushing her way away and looked at her with concerned eyes, "If you want-"

"Hush Dai." Ashe said as she shushed him with her finger pressed up to his lips, "Just enjoy this moment with me."

He nodded in agreement as he kissed the tips of her erect nipples and she moaned in response. Dai gently fondled her breasts and entrance with a finger as the moans turned into screams. Ashe came again for the second time in a row as she hugged his body with her arms so hard that he thought that she was going strangle him.

"Second time and I haven't even put it in yet." Dai teased but the smile wavered as Ashe positioned her entrance right on top of erect dick, "Ashe-"

"Dai."

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" She asked with a serious expression.

"Of course I do." He said while meeting her eyes, "You are the most beautiful thing that has happened to me and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

"Good answer." Ashe smiled as she slowly descended down onto his length.

It took the Frost Archer a bit but she finally managed to fit the entire thing inside of her, each inch causing the pain to intensify but as well as the pleasure to sky rocket immensely, further persuading her to keep on going down.

"My god Ashe." Dai groaned as he felt her wet chambers squeezing him tightly, "You're so tight!"

"It is my first time after all." Ashe smiled weakly as she rose a little bit before dropping back down slowly, "Let me enjoy this."

"That's a bit selfish don't you think?" He grinned while getting into a better position before lifting her ass off of his dick but not completely.

"Dai-"

He slammed her completely down his length before quickly lifting her up and slamming her down again.

"Fuck!" Ashe screeched as she felt Dai's heated meat enter her over and over again while she held onto him for dear life, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

He played with her nipple with his tongue while pulling her rear up and pulled his hip back before slamming into her repeatedly.

"Yes! Fuck me Dai!" Ashe said as her tongue hung out of her open mouth sporting a stupid grin, "I love this feeling so much!"

"I'm gonna come!" Dai groaned out as his place quickened and Ashe's walls started to close around his length even tighter, "Ashe!"

"Give it to me Dai! Inside!"

"But-"

"It's a safe day." Ashe said as her walls continued to tighten around him, "Give me your cum Dai!

He roared as he slammed Ashe down his entire length and released his entire load deep within her, her tight walls painfully milking him dry.

Finally, the Frost Archer fell limp in his arms and fell onto his back in exhaustion. Ashe slowly pushed herself up before looking down at him with a satisfied smile, panting as hard him as he returned the gesture.

 **(Lemon end)**

"That was amazing Dai." She said while laying down in his arms, "We should do it more often."

"Whatever you say my Queen." Dai said as he kissed her on the forehead lovingly, eliciting a giggle from her.

A loud splash made them both jump as Dai looked down towards the main pool in surprise.

"You don't think-"

"Let's go." Ashe said as she handed him a towel before wrapping one around her waist and getting out of the pool, "We don't know-"

A sudden jolt of pain made her fall forward and would've had a nasty fall if Dai hadn't caught her in time.

"Be careful Ashe." He said as he lifted her up in his arms, "Losing your virginity as a girl is much worse than me."

"I can see that." Ashe groaned while rubbing her nether regions in pain, "God this sucks."

"At least you have me to help you." He laughed while going down the stairs.

"You're right."

They reached the main area of the hot springs to see Katarina gasping for air on the ground right beside the main pool.

"Katarina!" Dai exclaimed as he went to her side and sat Ashe down gently before checking on the Sinister Blade, "What happened?"

"I almost drowned in the damn pool." Katarina said as she coughed up some water while Dai helped her sit upright, "Stupid, stupid, Kat-"

She felt something poke the side of her cheek and the assassin turned to come face to face to something bulging out of Dai's towel.

He looked down and saw Katarina staring at his erect dick before quickly moving away, accidentally dropping her in the process.

"Whoops!"

"Dai." Katarina growled as she pushed herself up, a murderous gaze etched into her eyes, "I'm gonna kill you!"

She fell to the stone ground again, panting hard as he could even see her breath appear in the form of clouds.

"Kat-"

"Don't call me that." Katarina huffed as she tried to get to her feet but failed, "I-hnk!"

Ashe had taken the assassin from behind and started to grope her breasts, massage the entire red head's body, and nibbled her ear, causing lustful moans to escape from Katarina.

Dai's jaw dropped as he watched his girlfriend fondle Katarina and his friend agreed as well if the considerable bulging in his pants didn't mean anything.

"Heat exhaustion." Ashe said as she continued to play with Katarina, "She'll be fine though. Meanwhile, we can have our fun with her."

 **(Lemon Start)**

She plunged two fingers into Katarina's pussy and furiously started to pleasure the Sinister Blade, causing the moans to increase in both rate and intensity.

"Ashe! Stop!" Katarina cried out as she gripped onto her arms, "I'm gonna. I'm gonna cum!"

"Then do it." Ashe smirked as she plunged in a third finger and quickened her pace to the point where Dai couldn't even see her hands move, "Come for me!"

"Ahhh!"

Katarina screamed as she came violently, her juices squirting everywhere and body shaking before dropping to the ground. Her face looked completely exhausted and her mouth hanging open in ecstasy.

"She's ready." Ashe smiled as she spreaded Katarina's nether lips wide open in front of Dai, "Now it's your turn."

"But-"

"She's going to be your girlfriend as well Dai." Ashe explained while trying to get Katarina back to her senses, "I want you to help her be happy Dai. She's been through alot so please help me out on this one and I don't mind sharing if you were wondering."

"But does she want it though?" He asked while making his way to her, "From the way that you're explaining tells me that she hasn't agreed to it at all."

"Well let's find out." Ashe said before pushing Katarina forward, "Catch!"

"Woah!"

He had barely caught her in his arms in the nick of time before falling into a certain part of the pool where a part of his body was submerged but most of it was still dry. Katarina laid on his body with her rear resting on the length of his body as she looked up at him.

"Katarina-"

She moved forward and stopped him with a passionate kiss, his expression beyond shocked as he felt her tongue enter his mouth and furiously French kissed him.

She pulled back after a full minute of kissing, both of them panting for air as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Call me Kat Dai." Katarina asked smiled lustfully as she grinded her pussy on his dick and trailed her tongue across his body, "Please."

"Katarina." Dai groaned as he sat up straighter and placed his hands on her shoulder, "You're not being yourself. You have heat exhaustion and-"

"I am being myself you idiot!" Katarina shouted while slamming her fists on his chest but not enough to actually hurt him, "You have treated me better than Garen ever has and you are much better than him in every way! Please, I need you Dai. I don't want to be alone again. I love you."

He could see the tears running down her cheeks and it caused him to soften up before he looked behind her to see Ashe nodding and gesturing for him to continue.

Dai grabbed her by her wrists and looked at her in the eye. He could see that she was genuinely distressed and that she meant every word. He smiled before moving in and kissed her back, feeling her surprise from her body language before she fell into it and they somehow got into a 69 position, his manhood fully erect and her vagina sopping wet with her juices.

Katarina bobbed up and down on his dick as he lapped up her sweet juices. The way that she massaged his length with her saliva and her skillful hands made him groan and caused his climax to come even further to breaking.

His hips buckled and he came into Katarina's mouth, the red head almost choking on both his dick and semen as she came at the exact time from his fingers pleasure her sweet spot.

"You taste good." Katarina smiled as she sat up on his torso, licking the bits of cum from the side of her mouth, "Really, really good."

"I agree." Ashe said as she captured Katarina's mouth with her own and dug into the wet chambers while groping the red head's ass.

The scene of the two girls making out in a heated lesbian play made his dick stand erect once more.

"Someone looks more than excited." Ashe giggled as she let go of Katarina and reached down before stroking his dick up and down, "I can't believe you're still ready to go after 3 rounds."

"Hands off of him Ashe!" Katarina said as she playfully pushed the Freljordian off of him before positioning her entrance right above his hard penis, "It's my turn."

"Kat-"

She quickly dropped down and took his entire length inside her. A wave of pain and pleasure washed over Katarina as her body shivered from the sensation and Ashe added to it by groping her body lustfully.

Dai groaned as Katarina went up and down his dick, hearing the sound of her wet ass slapping his thigh every time that she went down on him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Give me that cock Dai" Katarina screamed over and over again as she went up and down, his dick plunging into her wet cavern every time that she went down.

Ashe continued to grope and massage Katarina's vaginal area, stimulating both her and the red head while grinding her own on Dai's leg.

Dai, having enough of the slow pace and feeling his limit coming, he grabbed a handful of Katarina's firm buttocks and slammed her down to his pelvis before lifting her back up and slamming her down in quick succession.

"Fuck!" Katarina screamed as her eyes flew wide open from the sudden change of pace and vigority of his thrusts, "Yes Dai! Give me that manly dick of yours! Make me your slut! Make my pussy remember your dick!"

"I'm gonna cum!"

A pair of hands grabbed the sides of his head and a pair of lips slammed into his own. He opened his eyes and saw Katarina's tearful own before her walls clenched tightly around his throbbing rod and he came.

 **(Lemon End)**

 **Tomorrow Morning**

Katarina slowly opened her eyes as she felt the morning rays of the sun. Rubbing her eyes, she groaned while getting out of bed and going through her normal routine.

As she brushed her teeth, she noticed that the shirt that she was wearing was a few sizes larger than she would usually wear along with an unfamiliar design. It couldn't be Garen's because she had burned all of his stuff and it couldn't be hers because she wore the same thing everyday.

Katarina reached a hand down and massaged her pelvis, curious as to why it was aching in the first place.

Then, she remembered what had happened last night.

 **Cafeteria**

"Say ahhh."

"Ahh-um!" Ashe said as she chewed on a slice of a pancake drenched in maple syrup.

After Dai had teleported a passed out Katarina and barely awake Ashe back to the Institute and dropped them off in their respective rooms, he woke up the next day and joined Ashe for their usual morning routine.

They were eating breakfast in the main mess hall with both Summoners and Champions alike enjoy their morning so close to Snowdown day.

"I wonder when Katarina is going to wake up." Dai said while helping himself to a meal of bread, eggs, and soy sauce, "Hopefully she's not too tired from last night."

"Don't worry love." Ashe said as she sliced off a piece of the delightful fluffiness that they call pancakes, "Knowing Katarina, she'll show up any minute now."

The door suddenly flew open behind them.

"Speaking of which."

Katarina appeared with her signature outfit on with the exception being an oversized T-Shirt replacing her usual leather jacket and bra. She drew a lot of gazes while making a beeline for

"Ashe! Dai!"

"Glad that you can join us Katarina." Ashe said nonchalantly while pulling out a chair beside her, "Sit."

The red head sat down next to Dai with an embarrassed expression before asking, "Why?"

"Why what?" Ashe replied with a raised eyebrow, "Why don't you be more specific-"

"Why did you make me have sex with him!"

Dai spat out his glass of orange juice as people around him did the same and an awkward silence set over the group.

"Perhaps we should discuss this at a more private location." Ashe said as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

 **Gragas's Tavern**

As Dai went to get their drinks, Ashe and Katarina were stuck in an awkward silence.

Finally, Katarina asked, "Why?"

"You know I always want a specific answer Katarina."

"Why did you make me do all of the things that I did." Katarina sighed exasperatedly, "The whole trip, the ticket to Pentakill, having sex at the hot springs!"

"Like I had said earlier Katarina." Ashe said while reaching over and grabbing her hand, "I love you in more ways than one. Both personal and out of duty."

"Duty?"

"My duty as your friend." Ashe smiled before gently squeezing her hand, "I care about you and I want you to be happy."

"But sharing you with Dai." Katarina said while shaking her head, "It's not right! Does he even know?!"

"And a relationship between a prominent Noxian assassin and a Demacian Royal Guard isn't?"

Katarina opened her mouth to speak but couldn't as the comment struck home.

"Look, I'm sorry for pulling that card out but give him a try." Ashe said with a gentle smile, "I promise that he won't abandon you like Garen did and I'm completely fine with it and so is Dai."

"And if he does?"

"Well let's just say." Ashe hummed while forming the point of an ice arrow in her fingers, "Me and him are going to have a very long talk."

"Here you go girls." Dai said as he passed them their respective drinks.

Katarina gave Ashe a nervous look, who in turn motioned her to with a tilt of her head.

"So did I miss something?" Dai asked as looked between the two, "Gir-woah!"

Katarina had shot out her hand, grabbed him by the collar of his coat, and pulled him towards her before shutting him up with a searing hot kiss that lasted almost an entire minute.

The whole bar erupted into awes, cat whistles, and good-willed laughter as they saw the two kiss. They pulled apart embarrassingly and Dai asked, "So I'm guessing you want to really try Ashe's idea?"

"Let me get this straight Summoner." Katarina growled after quickly whipping out her dagger and put it at his throat, "I may like you but if you try and toss me to the side like Garen did-"

Dai chuckled as he casually brushed her blade to the side and cupped her chin before bringing her in for another kiss, one that both him and Katarina were surprised that he had the guts to do at knife point no less.

"You've got balls after all." Katarina smiled softly as she pulled away, "I always thought you were a spineless fool like Garen."

"I guess I'm lucky that I'm not." He said cheekily while holding her hand.

"No love for me Dai?" Ashe teased as she placed a hand on her hips, "I hope that you won't forget about me now that you've got Katarina."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He laughed while feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

Nothing could ruin this for him.

The door to the suddenly slammed open and the sound of boots filled the tavern as knights armed with shields, swords, and lances surrounded them.

Katarina instantly recognized the colors and banners as Demacian before instinctively drawing her blades, causing the men to raise their weapons to her and the tavern to jump to attention.

"Oi! What is this?!" Gragas exclaimed as he easily pushed the men out of the way and stood next to Dai, "What the bloody hell are you lot think you're doing?!"

"Brooo!" Olaf cheered as he hopped onto the table behind them, "Dudes! If it's a fight y'all want then it's a fight y'all get! Come and get some!"

"I was trying to find some tin cans to shoot at." Graves huffed as he smoked his cigar while cocking his shotgun, "Looks like you'll gonna be my tin cans for today."

"You mess with the herd!" Alistar roared as he slammed his fists down onto the ground, shaking the tavern as he did, "You get the horns!"

"Everyone calm down!" Dai ordered as he got between the knights and Champions and separated them with his arms, "Explain yourself soldier! What the hell is going on?!"

"I believe I can answer that."

Xavier stepped through the line of knights with his hands behind his back and a smug grin on his face.

"Do you mind explaining to me why you have Demacian soldiers?! On neutral ground?!" Dai growled loudly while shooting the Summoner a glare, "You know that the Institute prohibits armed forces other than Champions!"

"Unless, it regards national security." Xavier said as he pulled out a scroll before unfurling it and showed them, "Permission from the Head Council themselves."

Dai snatched the scroll from his hand and saw sure enough the Head Summoner's signature and the official seal.

"Now, we are investigating a murder that had been committed on Demacian soil that had been committed not long ago." Xavier said while walking around Dai before pointing directly in front of him, "By no one other than Katarina, the Sinister Blade, herself!"

"What?!" Graves exclaimed as he looked towards the redhead, "Really?"

"Who?!" Olaf asked as he looked up and down, completely oblivious to Katarina in front of him.

"Impossible!"

Katarina looked at Xavier for a split-second before breaking into a small laugh, "Nice try Summoner but you might wanna try a little bit harder to try and accuse me and plus."

She shunpo-ed behind Dai and leaned onto his shoulder, "I was with Dai and Ashe the past few days in Ionia."

Xavier seethed with jealousy at the sight before pulling out an object and threw it onto the table, the package unraveling and revealing itself as he did, "So how do you explain this?!"

 **-X-**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the lemon XD**

 **Watch for more updates since I'll be going back to my usual schedule.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a good song and it has been an honor writing for you all.**


	9. Bloodied Roses

**HIIIIIIII XD**

 **I know that you guys must think that I may be dead but I'm still alive don't worry. Personal family problems keeping me busy as well as kinda depressed in a way but I'm fine.**

 **So I won't bother you guys with trying to read the reviews so just enjoy the story.**

 **-X-**

"What the hell?"

"I found this by the side of my dead bodyguard in a pool of blood." Xavier sneered as he pointed at the stained dagger before retrieving a few more items from beneath his cloak and tossing them onto the table, "My soldiers also found strands of your red hair as well as footprints and a Noxian insignia at the crime scene. Not only that but guards and local residents claim to see a woman with red hair wielding blades jump over buildings. So do tell me, are they not yours?"

Katarina opened her mouth but Dai stopped her with a hand on her shoulder before nodding, "I got this."

"You will get nothing!" Xavier shouted as he ordered his men, "Arrest her!"

"Now here's something that you don't understand Xavier." Dai said while standing in front of Xavier and his men, "That you think I would trust you to escorting Katarina to your city to be tried fairly? Don't make me laugh."

"Oh yeah?!" Xavier mocked before snapping his fingers and a Battlecast Urgot broke through part of the tavern walls and pointed his weapons at the trio as a Shaco appeared with a knife to his throat, "I believe that you are in no position to bargain. Now why don't you get down onto your knees and beg me to not humiliate you any further than I have to."

The other Champions in the bar tensed as two more Champions showed up, not knowing what to do in case someone died.

"Now, now Summoner. Don't move,." Shaco laughed while pressing the blade harder onto his skin, drawing a slight trickle of blood, "Or else."

"Let him go Shaco!" Ashe shouted while raising her bow, ice magic emitting strongly from it, "I'll freeze you both if I have to!"

"As talented as you are Ashe, there's no way that you can hit both of them before Shaco slits his throat." Xavier smirked with a smug grin before gesturing for Ashe to come to him, "Why don't you save yourself the trouble and leave him and come to my side? I'll make sure it's worth your time."

Dai didn't look afraid but absolutely furious. This was the most angry moment that she had ever seen him and it had actually scared the Frost Archer a bit. He opened his mouth with his eyes glowing with power and shouted, "Lancers!"

A fist broke through the wall and grabbed Shaco by his head before pulling him away, making a print of the Demon Jester in the wall, before a loud shocking noise was heard and a light green electricity arced from behind the wall.

A mechanized monkey appeared above Battlecast Urgot before crushing the mech's head with his glowing green power staff. The metal crinkled under the powerful strike and Urgot groaned as he dropped to the ground heavily.

The rest of the taverns walls blew open as a Lancer Zero Hecarim along with his crew of projected knights surrounded Xavier and his group of Demacian knights.

An explosion blew away part of the ceiling as they saw a chopper hovering above them and a Special Forces Gangplank descended down on a rope before pointing his pistol at Xavier's head, the laser settling at his temple, before growling, "Are you the dumb buffoon that threatened me first mate?"

Ashe and Katarina's jaw dropped as the saw the amount of Champions that Dai had summoned at once. They knew he was strong but not to this extent.

"I will only say this once Xavier and only once." Dai rumbled while his eyes blazed a bright white color, "I am not someone who you can push around. If you wish to have a formal match then I will accept at any time. But don't you dare think that you can try and flirt with my girlfriend and get away with it."

Xavier stepped forward but several holes embedded itself in the ground in front of him, courtesy of Gangplank.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The pirate growled while pointing up, "Me ship has it's Death's Daughter aimed right at your empty head."

"Now, I will escort Katarina to the holding cells to be questioned myself." Dai said as he took both Ashe's and Katarina's hand in his own, "Lancers. Gangplank. Escort Xavier's men off of the premises."

"It will be done Summoner." Hecarim said in his mechanized voice.

"I'll get you back Dai!" Xavier shouted in rage as he watched the trios back turn and teleported away, "I'll make you and your sluts pay!"

 **Institute's Dungeon**

The trio set down in the dark jails of the Institute as the torches self-ignited. The cells weren't as bad as many would think with a simple bed pushed up against a corner, a sink attached to one, and a working toilet right by at.

"Dai!" Katarina shouted as she caught the falling man, "Are you okay?!"

"He fainted." Ashe said as she helped the Sinister Blade move the unconscious Summoner onto the bed, "And I wouldn't blame him to. Summoning as many Champions as he did was pure suicide."

"The things that he would do for you Ashe." Katarina laughed as she carefully set him down and sat

"Sit."

"What?" Katarina asked as she looked up to see Ashe staring at her with a really-look.

"Let him sleep on your lap." Ashe sighed as she sat down while lifting Dai's head onto Katarina's lap, "The pillows aren't exactly comfortable you know?"

Katarina blushed as Dai's head rested on top of her thighs, his expression tired but at the same time peaceful. His head was pointed at her as she rocked her knees up and down gently, smiling as she noticed his expression becoming more and more relaxed.

"There you go." Ashe smiled as leaned on Katarina's shoulder, relaxing as well as her tow favorite people were safe and sound.

The trio were silent save for the soft and low snore of Dai.

"So do you believe him?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you believe that I killed that Demacian soldier?" Katarina asked while turning to look at Ashe.

"Don't be silly." Ashe said while wrapping her arms around the Sinister Blade and rested her head on Katarina's shoulder, "If you say you didn't do it then you didn't. I'm sure that you wouldn't lie to us even if it was your orders to."

"Thank you." Katarina smiled as she brushed away some hair that was covering Dai's eyes, "You know something Ashe?"

"What?"

"A couple of days ago, I would've never had given Dai a second glance. Now I can't help but look at him." Katarina admitted with a blush, "I thought that after Garen I would shun every other man but Dai was different. He didn't care who I was or how I acted, he treated me not like a cold blooded killer or a Noxian but like a woman."

"That's Dai for you." Ashe giggled as she took Katarina's hand in hers, "While he is an idiot, he genuinely does care for each and everyone of his friends."

The two became quiet as they cuddled with each other while Dai was sleeping on Katarina's lap.

Some time passed by as they fell asleep but woke up when they felt Dai wake up as well.

"Girls. You two okay?" He groaned as he looked up at the two before immediately being glomped by the two beauties, "Agh!"

"You're alive!" Ashe cheered as she let him go and smiled at him, "God. I thought you were never going to wake up."

"Mana exhaustion is a bitch to deal with." Dai grunted as he took out a blue vial from his robe and drained it in one gulp, "I'll be fine in a little bit don't worry."

He noticed that Katarina was still holding onto his arm tightly as if she was afraid that he would go away any minute.

"Katarina?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Dai asked as he looked at her in the eye, "You look scared."

"S-Scared?!" Katarina exclaimed while quickly shaking her head in denial, "Why would I be scared?! I was sure that you were going to live and-"

A pair of lips silenced her as Dai leaned in for a deep kiss and they were like that for a few minutes before breaking apart for air.

"Dai-"

"I told you once Katarina." Dai said while taking her hand into his, "I'll always be there for you and even if this thing ends up locking you away,be executed, or start an entire war-"

"Thanks for the encouragement." Katarina snorted in light amusement as he chuckled.

"I'll always be by your side no matter what." Dai said while firmly squeezing her hand in his, "I'll walk through the Void and come back alive just for you."

"Unless you get swallowed by Cho'gath first." Katarina giggled as Dai nuzzled her nose with his own.

"No love for me Dai?" Ashe teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest onto his back, "And here I thought that I was your favorite."

"Ummm-"

"He's mine Ashe!" Katarina grinned playfully as she pulled Dai back and into her own chest, causing him to blush hard as he felt her chest pressed into his face.

"He is ours." Ashe giggled as she wrapped her arms around both of them, "Mines and yours as we are to him."

"You two are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." Dai said while wrapping the two of them into a hug of his own, "Thank you."

"Same here Dai." Katarina whispered as she looked up at Ashe as the latter nodded, "Same here."

"Why don't I go and see the crime scene at Demacia to see if I can figure out who actually did it." Dai said while slowly pulling away, causing them to pout in disappointment, "After all, we are stuck in this cage for a reason."

"Aren't you going to ask if I even did it or not?"

"I don't have to." He smiled as he tapped her on the head, "Because I know that you wouldn't lie unless it was for a good reason."

"What if I did do it?" Katarina asked as he opened the door of the cell, "What if I did do it and I get executed?"

Dai thought about it for a minute before grinning, "Then I guess we're going to have to run away now don't we?"

Katarina's jaw hung slightly as she was not ready for that response at all. She half-expected for him to say that he'll do his best or some shit but not that.

"Oh! Before I forget," Dai said as he took something out of his robe, "I had been planning to give you girls this during Snowdown but seeing as how we might miss it. It's better to show you now."

Ashe and Katarina gasped as they saw the beautiful engraved crystal bracelets. The ropes etched out in the red and blue crystal looked almost realistic and the corresponding symbols of a crossed dagger and a bow and arrow etched into the very top of the bracelet made them even more special.

"Dai! You didn't!" Ashe exclaimed as she carefully accepted it and held it up to the light to examine, "Where did you get these?"

"I had been asking Taric for some ideas to gift to you and I remembered the ice bracelet that you got me." Dai said as he handed Katarina her own.

"But why did you get me one?" Katarina asked as she felt the engraving.

"Well I thought that you could use some cheering up after Garen had dumped you." Dai grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, "And I figured that since I was getting Ashe one that I'll get you one as well."

Katarina blushed as she shook her head but slid the bracelet on anyway, moving her wrist a little and smiled at the comfortable fit.

"Why don't you stay here and watch over her Ashe?" Dai said as he closed the door to the cell, "I'm also supposed to confiscate your weapons but as much as I trust you both to open handed combat, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Reasonable."

"Also," Dai said as he took out a familiar looking dagger and waving it in front of her, "I'll also be needing this for my investigation."

Katarina's eyes widened as she patted herself to feel one of her knives missing and looked up at Dai, "When and how-"

"Lifted it off of you when we teleported." He smiled while turning away, "You tend to learn a few things about teleportation after you do it for a while."

"Dai wait! What is it with you and Xavier?" Katarina asked as she and Ashe looked at Dai's turned back, "Did he do something to you?"

"No. It's something in the past." He said while waving it off with a forced smile, "I'll tell you more I promise but now, now is not the time."

Ashe and Katarina looked at each other worriedly before nodding in agreement to discuss it at another time.

Dai channeled his energy and concentrated on Demacia as the purple energy surrounded him and he disappeared after a few seconds.

"I'll see if I can ask around for some rumors." Ashe said while giving Katarina a quick peck on her lips, causing the red head to blush since she still wasn't used to being bi, "Hopefully this will all boil down before Snowdown."

"I guess." Katarina said while waving Ashe goodbye, the Frost Archer blowing her one last kiss, giggling at her reaction, before leaving through the gated door.

Katarina sighed as she fell back down on the bed with her knife tucked away behind her pillow and started to fall back into her morning dream.

 **Demacia**

"So what do we have Quinn?" Dai asked as he walked with the towards the crime scene.

He had met up with Demacia's Wings in order to gain special access to the crime scene so he could prove Katarina's innocence.

"His names David Strong. Head bodyguard of one Xavier." Quinn read from a scroll as Valor hanged from her shoulder, "Several of his men reported him missing before three of them say they went to check up on him after their nightly rounds to find him dead in his office chair."

"Is that so?" Dai said as the light snow fell onto the three of them, "Sorry for troubling you on this request Quinn with Snowdown being so near."

"It's nothing really Dai." Quinn said as she handed the scroll to him, "After all, me and Ashe are pretty good friends so help you help her."

"Is that so?" Dai laughed as he skimmed through the text before frowning at the diagnosis, "It says here that the doctors determined that the time of death was three days ago from his throat being slit. Didn't you say that the guards remembered seeing him alive and well just before they left for their nightly shift?"

"Yeah why?" Quinn said as they arrived at the watchtower where the crime scene was behind closed doors and guarded by full armored knights bearing the Demacian crest wielding massive Halbert lances.

"Something isn't right." Dai said as he suddenly stepped back as the soldiers brought their weapons down in front of the iron casted door.

"Halt! By order of the Captain of the Royal Guard, none shall pass without proper authority." The man on the left shouted, "Turn around now or face the consequences!"

"He's with me boys." Quinn said as she walked up to Dai's shoulder, "We're here to see the Captain's body."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Quinn but that includes you too as well." The man said while shaking his head.

"What is going on here?!" A loud voice came from behind them as they turned to see Garen wrapped in exquisite furs from head to toe with his shiny armor being seen underneath, "Guards! I thought I said no one is to enter that room!"

"Garen! I need to see the man inside of that room." Dai said as he pointed to the door behind him.

"I do not need to listen to you Summoner! You are on Demacian territory!" Garen shouted with an almost smug grin, "Therefore, my authority outmatches you!"

"Garen! This is no time to be petty!" Dai shouted, "Katarina is facing jail time if not an execution for something that she didn't do!"

"Why should I care?! Me and that devil have nothing between us!" Garen grunted while walking away with his back turned, "Guards! Make sure that you let no one in!"

He proceeded to walk away as Dai tried to follow but Quinn held him back, knowing things would not end well if the two were left on their own accord.

"There's no point Dai. Look, I'll see if I can ask the prince to allow us entry-"

"There's no time." Dai said as he wrapped his around the surprised scout before turning his back to the guards, " **Flash**!"

The two along with Valor disappeared in a flash of yellow light and the guards looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and returned to their positions.

 **-x-**

The two landed roughly on the stone floor as Valor flapped and squawked in alarm.

"Can you warn me next time Dai?" Quinn groaned as she got to her feet, rubbing her lightly bruised behind, "Even a wink would do."

"Sorry about that Quinn." Dai chuckled as he picked up her helmet and handed it to her, "But I had to be discreet or else."

She took the helmet and dusted it off before looking up to see Dai staring at her not creepily but rather curious.

"What?" Quinn asked as she tilted her head in confusion, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just your hair-"

"My hair?" Quinn asked while brushing her pixie cut lightly, "Is there something on it?"

"No, I just think it fits you perfectly." He smiled before cupping his chin with his palm, "It's rare to see a hairstyle like that in Demacia of all places."

"Ah well the other girls always berate me about how I keep my hair." Quinn sighed as she wore her helmet, "I've been meaning to let it grow out for a while now so I can get them off my back."

"Well I think that you look quite the beauty with it." Dai smiled sincerely while crossing his arms, "With respect to my girlfriends of course."

"Haha!" Quin laughed lightly with a small tint of pink speckled on her cheeks before frowning, "Wait, 'girlfriends'? As in plural?"

"Yeah." Dai chuckled before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "I'm dating Ashe and Katarina."

"So that's why you wanted to see the murder so badly." Quinn grinned with a hand on her hips, "And here I thought that you wanted her locked away for good."

"I unlike some of my brothers and sisters have forgiven Noxus for their attack." Dai said with a sad smile, "I lost friends and family members those days and sure it was unprecedented and sure sometimes I get nightmares of them being murdered in front of me. But I have learned to forgive the past and move on."

"Well you certainly did better than most of the people here." Quinn huffed with a mocking smirk, "These guys couldn't wait to break the treaty and have at it with Noxus again."

"Each to their own." Dai said as he turned around and saw the body, "As for him, his death and what follows are not."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked as she followed him to where they were standing right beside the body.

"Well, usually, when you find out that your head security guard had been killed, you immediately report it with the assumption that Noxians had done it." Dai said while looking at the knife wounds on the man, "So why wait three days to finally go to the Institute to arrest Katarina?"

"Maybe he was meeting with the king to show him what he had found?" Quinn shrugged as Valor squawked in agreement, "Even with the new technology from Piltover news still isn't as fast."

"No, no, no. That wouldn't be it." Dai said while shaking his head before pointing towards the cut that had killed the guard, "The wound right here doesn't match the blades that Katarina has or the one that Xavier brought to the Institute. It is a much cleaner cut. Made by a simple dagger instead of the wicked ones Katarina has."

"Let me see." Quinn said as she confirmed it, "You're right!"

"Not only that but look at these cuts." Dai said while pointing at the numerous gashes made through the man's entire body, "They're not made with the same blade that had killed him either since the cut is much deeper."

"Really?" Quinn asked as she looked between the wound on his throat and the gashes on his body, "You may be right. All of these cuts are made with the same weapon while this one on his neck is simpler."

"Now brings up the main question, why would Katarina waste valuable time slicing up this man in hostile enemy territory where if she was caught would mean death." Dai asked while turning to Quinn and Valor, "Not only that but it took them 3 days to get a warrant for her arrest? Even with interviewing the witnesses if they saw anything and getting the soldiers mobilized. This smells like a trap."

"Well maybe they wanted to be thorough." Quinn said while shaking her head, "No offense but helping a Noxian doesn't sit well with my platter."

Valor squawked in agreement with a kind of predatory look to him.

"I don't blame you." Dai shook his head before his foot tapped something from underneath the desk and he bent down to pick up a perfectly clean dagger with no blood on it at all, "What the hell?"

"Isn't that Katarina's dagger?" Quinn asked as she recognized the distinctive design of the Sinister Blade, "She must've dropped it when she escaped."

"No, no, no. She couldn't afford to do that." Dai shook his head while turning the blade over in his hands, "She's a trained assassin. There's no way that she would pull a rookie mistake like leaving her weapons behind, especially her trademark daggers."

"But it's not impossible." Quinn said while crossing her arms, "I make mistakes sometimes whenever I track down my marks but it is rare."

Dai suddenly slammed his knee into the point where the blade and hilt met, breaking and separating the two.

"Dai!" Quinn shouted as she rushed to him and snatched the pieces out of his hand, "That's evidence from a crime scene! You can't just do that!"

"As I thought." Dai grinned while taking the blade and taking out a dagger with its grip missing that he had lifted off of Katarina in the cell, "These two don't match at all. Look at their handles and tell me if they are the same."

Quinn looked between the daggers and saw that the dagger that they had found on the floor hilt much more slim and narrower like an oval while the one that Dai had procured was much longer and wider like a rectangle.

"You're right." Quinn said while feeling the weight of both of them, "This one's much lighter as well."

"Not only that but I recognize the design of this one." Dai said with furrowed eyebrows, "Very, very familiar."

"What do you mean?" Quinn said while looking at the blade, "Do you know who made it?"

"Indeed." Dai scowled while putting the blades into his pocket and turned towards the window, "Looks like I'll be paying an old friend a visit."

 **-x-**

Dai briskly knocked on the door of the Ionian dorm and waited for the tenant to open.

A few seconds later, Irelia in a long sleeved red sweater and sweatpants appeared from behind the door with a surprised look.

"Dai!" She exclaimed before smiling brightly as she opened the door completely and gave him an ecstatic hug, one that he stiffly returned before pulling away, "Come in! Come in!"

He entered the Blade Dancers room to see her room. It was draped in exquisite red silk and decorated with Ionian scrolls and paintings on the walls. Her bed fit for royalty with the couches pushed up against the wall and a rack filled with countless blades.

"I was just making some red bean buns." Irelia smiled as she closed the door and hurried over to the kitchen to pull out a metal container from the oven before removing the top and revealing several steaming buns, "I finally perfected the recipe after all these years!"

Dai took the nearest bun and looked up at her, the latter looking back at him earnestly as she motioned for him to take a bite.

He bit into the soft pastry and chewed as the nostalgic flavors flooded into his mouth and an image of an old lady with a towel wrapped around her forehead came to mind.

"Aunt Yin's recipe." He said while setting it down gently as Irelia nodded and took a seat right beside him, "You actually did it."

"I remembered how you always used to buy these from the old lady whenever we walked by her stall." Irelia smiled gently as she took a bun as well, "She was my favorite Auntie as well."

"She lived a good long life." Dai agreed as he took another bite out of the bun.

"Until she was brutally murdered by those Noxian curs."

Dai stopped in his chewing to turn and see Irelia with a murderous gaze directed at her own bun, the pastry deforming at her growing grip.

She was shaken out of her murderous trance by a gentle shake as she looked up to see Dai giving her a meaningful look, saying, "It's best not to waste food."

Irelia looked down at her half crushed bean bun before taking a bite and savoring the juicy and distinct flavors of the red bean.

"Now you're wondering why I'm here Irelia."

Dai finished off his own bun before taking out the blade that he had gotten from underneath the captains desk and placed it in the counter.

He noticed the Blade Dancer flinch for a fraction of a second out of the corner of his eye before returning her composure but he was on to her.

"I found this in Demacia right next to a dead guard." Dai said while turning to look at Irelia, "You don't happen to know anything about this do you?"

"Of course not!" Irelia exclaimed as she got to her feet, "There's no way that I would associate myself with those damn Noxians!"

"But you have no problem putting them behind bars don't you?" Dai said with his calm gaze on Irelia, "Being guilty or not, you wouldn't shoving another one into the cells or thrust a blade right through their heart."

"I don't know what you want by bringing this 'thing' into my room!" Irelia shouted as she shot the blade an ugly glare.

"Then tell me how this 'thing', that you made, ended up all the way in Demacia!" Dai roared as he slammed his fist down onto the counter.

Irelia's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to come up with an excuse but couldn't.

"How?"

"You were always a prodigy in blades Irelia." Dai said while taking the dagger off of the counter and waved the hilt in front of her face, "But you could never grasp the idea of a hilt on a blade."

"But why me?" Irelia asked, "Out of all the other Champions like Master Yi and even Zed. You found me."

"Because you are the only one who's heart is the most unforgiving." Dai sighed, "Did Xavier ask for you to forge the blade?"

"Why should I tell you?!"

"Because Katarina is going to be jailed and probably executed for it!"

"And why should I care?!" Irelia snapped as the blades on the shelves trembled slightly, "She is a Noxian! You and me are Ionian! They killed our friends and family!"

"And we did the same!" Dai retorted, "Or do you not remember the lives that you took back then?!"

"You weren't even a part of the fight! What do you know?!" Irelia growled with her blades shaking dangerously on their racks, "You haven't faced off a battalion of Noxians! You haven't watched your comrades die for their home! You haven't been through all of that and yet you ask me to help one of the most notorious assassins there is from Noxus!"

"Yes I am!"

"And why are you?!" Irelia shouted with her blades floating behind her head, "You! My friend! The one man that I would trust with my life! Why are you helping her?!"

"Because she is my girlfriend!"

Irelia's expression dropped as well as her blades, the signature weapons clanging on the floor with some sticking out of the lacquered wooden floor.

"Irelia?"

"Get out."

"What-"

"I said get out!" Irelia shouted as she shoved him harshly towards the door, "Get out of my room!"

Dai was barely out of the room before he felt and heard the door slammed shut behind him.

"Irelia!" He shouted while turning and banged on the door, "Open up! I need you to tell the council of what Xavier did!"

"Dai!"

He turned to see Ashe running towards him before stopping, panting as she caught her breath with her hands on her knees.

"Ashe!" He said as he immediately went to her side and helped her up, "What happened?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you." She panted as she straightened herself, "They got Katarina."

"What?!"

"Xavier and his guards went to the dungeons with a council member and they took her to the courtroom." Ashe said, "Did you find anything in Demacia."

Dai didn't waste another second as he took off with Ashe following him closely.

Irelia's door opened slightly as she looked out and saw Dai's retreating back down the halls. She silently wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes and let out a rasped cry before closing her door.

The door stopped abruptly as she looked up to see a gloved hand blocking the opening before it was forcefully opened and Irelia looked up to see the stern glare of Shen in his Frozen outfit.

"We need to talk."

 **-x-**

Katarina bit her lip as Xavier continued to show his evidence in front of the Head Council. The Council consisted of 13 hooded high-ranking Summoners that sit on a massive platform in a semi ring. The chamber was partly shrouded in darkness with the light coming from energy crystals at strategic points in the chamber.

"And that is all of the evidence that I have on my accusation on Katarina." Xavier said while closing his scroll, "Do you have anymore questions Head Council?"

"No, that is all." Adium said before gesturing towards Katarina to come forward, "Miss Du Couteau. Please come forward."

Katarina walked past Xavier as he smirked at her before he stood off to the side and she stood in front of the Head Council.

"So what are your thoughts on Summoner's Xavier's accusations?" Head Summoner Adium asked.

"I think it's a load of bull shit." She scowled with her arms crossed, "I think that it's something this bastard fixed just to get me."

"Glad to know that you haven't lost your sharp tongue." Adium chuckled under the covers of his hood, "Also, what are you doing out of your Snowdown outfit? I thought I made it specifically clear that I wanted all Champions with Snowdown outfits to be worn outside of their rooms?"

"I hate it!" Katarina exclaimed, "The skirt is too fucking short! I feel like every guy I walk by try and fall to just try and get a panty shot!"

"Alas, rules are rules." Adium smiled from under his hood before raising his hand, "But bear with it for the last few days to Snowdown."

"Head Summoner don't you-"

He snapped his fingers.

"-dare."

A flash of blue energy covered her body and disappeared instantly to reveal Katarina in her Slay Belle outfit.

"Much better." Adium said before picking up a scroll, "Now, according to this evidence, says that the death of Summoner Xavier's personal bodyguard-"

"Head bodyguard Head Summoner." Xavier quickly added, "He was in charge of the safety of my complete wellbeing and-"

"I believe that it is not your turn to speak Summoner." One of the other hooded figures snapped, "Know that you are still treading on thin ice after that little mishap that you were involved in."

Xavier quickly closed his mouth as the same figure gestured for his colleague to continue.

"Was killed at approximately three days ago during the night with the cause of death being several cuts to his body and a dagger thrust to the throat." Adium continued before setting down the scroll and looked down at Katarina through steepled fingers, "First question if I may ask, where were you three days ago in the evening?"

"I-," Katarina said before the memory of her stealing a kiss from Dai caused her to blush considerately, "I was preparing for my date with…"

"With who?" Adium asked while making cupped gesture by his ear and leaning forward, "Come on Katarina. Speak up."

"With Dai!" She snapped with a furious blush, "I was getting ready for my date with Summoner Dai. We were going to the party hosted at Prince Jarvan's castle."

"Oh." Adium chuckled along with a few other Council members, "I'm quite surprised that out of all the Summoner's that managed to catch your eye that it had been Dai."

"Wait what?!" Xavier exclaimed, "He's dating Ashe! There's no way that he can get you and Ashe to agree to that shit! Unless-"

"Me and Ashe agreed to share him." Katarina glared at Xavier, "At least he doesn't have to threaten me to go out with him unlike you."

"I-"

"This is the last time Summoner Xavier!" Another figure ordered while slamming his hand down, "If I hear you speak out of turn one more time, I will consider this case closed and dismissed in Katarina's favor!"

Xavier quickly closed his mouth and seethed with jealousy at Dai's luck. He was a nobody! There was no one more worthy for a Champion's love than him!

"Now we would need for Dai to testify as a witness as well as a few other that had seen you at the party." Adium said while clapping his hands once, "Now you may have to stay in the jail for a bit more until this can be resolved but-"

"If I may respectfully add a comment Head Council." Xavier asked with his hand raised, "But-"

"You may not Summoner." Adium said before banging his gavel, "We will reconvene tomorrow with more evidence and-"

The door to the chambers burst open behind Katarina as everyone in the room looked to see Garen running in full battle armor.

"Champion Garen!" One of the other figures shouted as they stood up in outrage, "This is an official Institute hearing! You cannot just barge in here without permission!"

"She did it! She murdered that man!" Garen shouted as he took something out from behind his back, "And here is the proof!"

Katarina gasped as the rest of the Council leaned forward to get a better look she recognized the roses dripping with blood.

 **-X-**

 **That's that folks XD**

 **School's almost ending so that means more updates hopefully if I don't work myself to death at my new job lol.**

 **I'll keep this short.**

 **I'll still continue to write fanfiction but again, the updates will be long cause I'm busy.**

 **Thank you for everyone who has read this far into the story and if you appreciate my work then just drop a review, favorite/follow, and or pm/dm me for questions that you may have.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a pirate song and it has been an honor writing for you all.**


	10. Revealed Past

**Yo**

 **So I'm pretty sure you've guys have been wondering where I've been but I'll tell you all about it in my little confession at the end of this chapter so you guys can get to reading this update.**

 **Reviews:**

 **KnightLawn: Ayyyy**

 **PlasticRI: Thanks bud XD and I'm fine lol.**

 **Now, let's read.**

 **-X-**

"That's-"

"I found this bouquet in her room and the blood stains are evident!" Garen boomed as he waved the roses around before turning towards Katarina, "Looks like you couldn't help but get a little souvenir of your condemnable actions on our soil."

"When did you-"

"Head Council! I urge for you to convict her already with the additional evidence that Champion Garen has provided-"

"Summoner Xavier I said-"

"Everyone shut the fuck up!"

The room went quiet as everyone turned to look at Katarina who was furious at the fact that everyone was talking over her before explaining through gritted teeth, "Those roses were given to my by Summoner Dai at the beginning of our date. He had cut himself on the thorns of the rose bushes when he had picked them. That's why it has blood on it and it doesn't belong to that dead man."

"Alright then." Adium smiled softly, "So I believe Summoner Dai is our key witness to this whole case. So I vote for a five minute break for us to reach Summoner Dai and have him testify in Katarina's defense. Fellow council members?"

They all shook their head as Adium rose and said, "Everyone take a five minute break and we will reconvene when it is over."

The hooded Council Members disappeared in a flash of magic and the doors of the chambers opened.

"Katarina!"

"Dai?" She asked as she saw her boyfriend bolt towards her with Ashe right behind him before he engulfed her in a great hug, "Dai!"

"Are you okay?!" He exclaimed as he set her down and looked her over, "Are you hurt?! Did they do something to you or-"

"Dai! Calm down you idiot! I'm fine alright!" Katarina said as she stopped him by grabbing the sides of his shoulders, "They didn't do anything to me. They just took me from my cell and brought me here for questioning."

"Phew." Dai said while wiping the sweat from his forehead before glaring at his other girlfriend, who was whistling nonchalantly, "Ashe made it sound so much worse so I hurried as fast as I could."

"Enough of that, what did you find in Demacia?" Katarina asked, "Did you bring anything to show to the Council members?"

"Yeah. Look at this." Dai said as he pulled out the two daggers, "The one of my left is yours while the other is the one that I found at the crime scene."

"Wait when did you-"

"I'll tell you later but do they look the same to you Katarina?"

"Yeah why?"

"Now look at their handles." Dai said as he flipped the dagger to show her the handles.

"What the-. How?" Katarina asked as she felt both of the handles.

"I'll show them this with some other evidence that I found in Demacia and clear your name." Dai smiled as he tucked the blades away.

Katarina's dumbfounded look slowly changed into an ecstatic one as she jumped onto Dai and pulled him in for a big smothering kiss.

His eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly pulled away after realizing what she had done and said with a sheepish expression, "Sorry Dai. I was-"

He didn't let her finish her sentence as he gently pulled her in by her waist and tilted his hand to give her a gentle but meaningful kiss.

Katarina could feel the love behind the kiss as she fell into his arms and allowed for him to explore her mouth with his tongue and they battled for dominance. Garen had never kissed or held her this way. It was certainly a nice change in pace for her.

They pulled away with flushed faces as he said while holding her chin up with his finger, "It's fine to kiss me whenever you want. We are dating after all."

"I know but-"

Dai stopped her with a finger placed on her lips and said, "I said this once and I'll say it again. I love you Katarina. I love you with all of my heart and I will be by your side."

"Till death do us part?"

"Till death do us part." Dai smiled as he leaned forward and nuzzled her nose with his, causing the red head to giggle and return the gesture lovingly.

"I hope that your promise to her applies to me as well." Ashe smirked while suddenly wrapping her arms around Dai's waist and pressed her sizable bust against his back, "You know I get jealous easily Dai."

"Of course…."

The three of them laughed it off before enjoying each other's touch, feeling content in each other's grasp before someone had cleared their throat and they turned towards it.

"Well then, now that we've been properly reunited." Adium smiled as he and the other Head Council members sat down, "Can you come and stand in the center and tell us your alibi as to where Champion Katarina had been approximately three days ago?"

Dai unhanded his girlfriends and nodded at them as they nodded back before walking forward to the center of the chambers.

"Yes I can Head Council but not only that but I have additional evidence that states that Katarina did not kill that man in Demacia." Dai said as he began to tell the Head Council of what he had found in Demacia, his encounter with Irelia but he didn't say her name, the blades and handles, and the whereabouts of Katarina three days ago.

"I see." Adium said while seemingly stroking his chin from under the hood, "Well what is your assumption of what happened to that man in Demacia Summoner Dai?"

"I believe that he was attacked by someone else and that person then planted Katarina's blade as a way to pin the blame on her and Noxus." Dai said with his arms crossed, "I can have Champion Quinn come and testify while bringing pictures of the evidence that Xavier failed to report."

Said Summoner gritted his teeth in frustration at his plans were slowly being unraveled right in front of him. But the verdict wasn't final yet so he should be able to swing this towards his favor.

"Anymore questions Head Council members?" Dai asked respectfully.

"No, that is all Summoner." Adium nodded before gesturing for Xavier to come forward, "Come forward Summoner Xavier."

The pompous latter walked past Dai and as he did, tried to trip him but ended up tripping himself. Xavier, having had to catch himself mid air before standing up straight despite humiliating himself in front of them.

"Well, what is your assumption of what happened to your Head Bodyguard?" Adium asked through steepled fingers.

"I think that they're all in on it." Xavier grinned as everyone's eyes locked onto his figure in surprise, "Think about it. How does a simple Summoner like Dai know to look at the handle of a dagger for the difference? Unless he knew that it was different before hand."

Dai growled as he tried to make a move towards the little prick but Ashe and Katarina held him back.

"Not only that but they just happened to be there when they weren't formally invited by the king and had to resort to stealing the invitation from a Demacian." Xavier said while pacing back and forth, "And when they left the palace grounds, no one would know where they were for the rest of the night! Giving them more than enough time to commit the murder!"

By this time Dai was absolutely fuming, the expression on his face was something that even Ashe never had the opportunity to see.

"So what is your punishment, if any should be needed?"

"Well if we were to have her executed then it could possibly start up another war between the two countries and many lives would be lost. So me and the Champion Garen have come up with a solution that would satisfy the needs of both parties." Xavier said diplomatically while giving Garen a grin, who was nodding his head rapidly, "Champion Garen can use his influence as a public figure and a close friend of Prince Jarvan to convince his people to not wage war. Katarina Du Couteau will sincerely apologize to the family of the deceased and will pay reparations to both the family and government with the amount determined at a later time."

"Get to the point Summoner Xavier." One of the other hooded Council Members snapped in irritation.

"She will also serve as the city's civil servant and my own as well to replace my dead associate." Xavier smirked smugly as he crossed his arms over one another while developing a thinking position, "I believe 25 years of servitude for first degree homicide is fair."

Katarina was the first to move as she tried to shunpo to Xavier before Ashe held her back as she shrieked, "What the fuck kind of bull shit idea is that?! I'm going to-"

She blinked once and Dai suddenly appeared in front of Xavier using Flash as he stared the man down.

The entire chamber immediately lit up with torches and a squad of ninjas appeared beside the two bearing the Kinkou Order crest and each one pressed a blade to Dai's neck, ready to take any kind of necessary action to defuse the situation.

"Listen again here and listen again well Xavier." Dai growled as he didn't care about the blades pressed up against his neck as he stared the man down, "I don't care what the fuck you do to me but you leave my girlfriends out of this. If you even try to lay your greedy rich hands on them, I swear to all of the gods that even if you father all of the armies in the world. You won't escape my wrath."

"Oohhh I'm soooo scared." Xavier said mockingly while spitting at his foot, "You're so weak that I'm more scared of dirtying my boots than trying to fight you."

"Summoners!"

Both of them looked up at the Head Councilor Adium before backing off with Xavier still sporting a smug grin on his face as the ninjas backed off and disappeared into their posts.

"Regarding the punishment, I believe that it is a fair punishment seeing as how war would happen if we were to execute her and it would be devastating for both sides." Adium said as the rest of the Council nodded in agreement, "But there is significant evidence that says she is innocent."

Xavier's face dropped into a scowl and Katarina's expression lightened up along with Dai and Ashe.

"Not only that but the significant evidence has many more eyewitnesses as well as being clearer in many ways." Adium said while directing his hooded gaze down at Xavier, who was sweating slightly, "So what I'll do if the other Council Members will agree is take no further evidence from both parties and investigate the matters ourselves. Just to make it fair. What do you think Council Members?"

Everyone nodded as Adium nodded and stood up before declaring, "We will resume this meeting after Snowdown and when we have gathered enough evidence to pass a judgement."

"Head Councilor Adium!"

"Yes?"

"What about Katarina?" Dai asked, "Does she still-"

"Champion Katarina will be released from her cell but she will need someone to supervise her actions until she is fully pardoned." Adium said while possibly smiling inside of his hood, "I believe that you can handle her Summoner Dai for a few days?"

"Wait a moment Head Summoner!" Xavier said while raising his hand in protest, "You can't be seriously letting her go with that guy!"

"Of course Head Summoner!" Dai bowed respectfully, "I will do my best!"

"I know you will." Adium nodded before shouting, "Dismissed!"

All of the Council Members including Adium disappeared in a flash of blue light and the chamber doors flew open, flooding the room with light and cold air.

Dai let out a sigh of relief as he smiled at both of his girlfriends and said, "Let's go girls."

They both nodded before he channeled the spell Teleport and the familiar purple energy appeared from around the trio.

"Kat!"

Katarina looked behind her to see Garen barreling towards her with his hand outstretched as if to grab her.

She stretched out her hand as well, causing the Demacian to become more determined and quickened his pace towards the teleporting trio.

Then, as the teleportation spell was complete and Garen was about 5 feet from her, she flipped him off and the trio was completely engulfed in a purple light before disappearing.

Garen hit the empty floor before slowly rising and shook his fist and bellowed, "CURSE YOU SUMMONER!"

 **-x-**

They landed in Katarina's room as the trio separated and they looked at each other before laughing.

"I'm dead tired holy." Katarina sighed as she grabbed a water bottle off of the counter and started to chug it.

"You're tired?!" Dai asked in astonishment and quickly tipped the water bottle upwards, causing a large flux of water to spill onto Katarina and it made her cough and sputter in surprise, "I was the one running around trying to get some proof that you didn't kill that guy!"

"You fucking ass!" Katarina shouted as she spat at him before tackling him to the ground and poured the rest of the water onto his head, "You thirsty Dai?! Here's some water for ya!"

He laughed as she started to batter him with light punches to his body with Ashe trying, despite grinning in amusement, to pull Katarina off of him.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Dai laughed as he managed to catch Katarina's wrist, "Uncle!"

"What's the magic word?!" Katarina exclaimed as she straddled his torso, "Say it!"

"I love you Katarina!" Dai teased as he brought her closer to him where their noses were literal inches apart, "And I will never leave you till the day I die."

"You better not." She said with a furious blush before letting go and he was helped up by Ashe.

"No thank you for me?" Ashe snickered as Dai gave her a look, "What? Not my fault that you were having fun being straddled by her."

"Touché." He chuckled before planting a kiss on her lips.

Dai heard drawers closing as he turned and saw Katarina pulling out a nightgown and some underwear before he blushed and asked, "Katarina-"

"You wanna do a movie night?" She asked while hanging the clothes on her shoulder, "It's pretty late now so why don't we wash up and find a movie?"

"Is it really?" Dai asked as he looked up at the clock and saw the time, "Oh wow. Guess we were in that hearing for a really long time huh."

"I'll go grab some clothes and snacks." Ashe said while stretching her back, "I've been wanting to try out those new sweets that Pantheon had made."

"Take some money with you." Dai said as he pulled out his pouch but it had disappeared instantly.

"Thanks love you love!" Ashe grinned as she gave him a quick kiss and disappeared out the door.

Dai shook his head before walking towards his dorm to grab a couple of more things to make the sleepover more comfortable.

 **-x-**

"God damn it!" Xavier shouted as he threw an expensive vase onto the floor and kicked the podium, "That fucker! He cockblocks me at every fucking point! He can't just understand his place!"

Xavier was in his Demacian suite with Garen pacing back and forth, deep in thought. They had left the chambers and gathered here to discuss their next steps.

"And you!" Xavier snapped as he pointed at Garen, "You were supposed to keep anyone away from the fucking crime scene!"

"I did!"

"Then tell me how they had managed to get all of that fucking evidence?!" Xavier shouted as his finger shook in anger, "Now that the Head Council is personally investigating the matter, even I can't do shit to stop them! The whole crime scene area will be under surveillance so we can't tamper with it anymore!"

"So now we must move on." Garen said with a firm look, "This part of the plan has failed so we must move onward."

"There's no way in fucking hell that I am letting this shit go!" Xavier growled as he angrily sat down on a comfy looking chair, "He made a fool out of me in front of those old geezers and he managed to get those two bitches in his grasp! They should be fawning and groveling at my feet and not with him!"

"I never said that we had to abandon it completely." Garen said while crossing his arms, "When me and Katarina were acquainted-"

"You mean banging."

"-call it what you want Summoner but I had learned something that I believe that we can use to our advantage."

"Which is?" Xavier asked as he watched Garen walk towards the window as snowflakes turned into hail and thunder appeared with stormy winds.

Garen turned and smiled with an unsettling expression on his face that managed to creep even Xavier out.

The storm darkened the suite and continuous thumps outside added to the atmosphere as Garen told Xavier his plan and the latter laughed maniacally in agreement.

 **-x-**

Katarina sighed in content as she stepped out of the steaming shower and dabbed her damp hair with the towel while going back into the main living room.

Her jaw dropped in shock as she saw her living room transformed into a massive pillow fort with more pillows than she remembered that she actually had. It basically covered her entire living room with a small gap around the sides to make trips to the door and kitchen easier.

"Hey Katarina!" Dai said as he poked his head out of the fort and waved to her, "What do you think?"

"What do I think?! What do I think?!" She exclaimed and he flinched for a second before he saw a massive grin appear, "I think that it's great! Move over!"

He barely had time to roll to the side as Katarina hopped in and landed on the mattress that he had placed under the fort as a base.

"Jeez where did you get all of these pillows Dai?" Katarina asked as she found one of her own pillows on the side, "I can't imagine that all of this came from your room."

"Most of it actually is." Dai laughed as he scooted closer to her and she looked at him in surprise, "What? You can't blame a man for wanting to live in comfort."

"I guess I can't." She laughed while grabbing the remote and flipped when through the archives of hundreds of thousands of movies, "So what do you want to watch Dai? I've got a whole bunch of Cass's soap operas and Talon's action movies saved. If you want-"

"Look down."

"What-"

She had looked down without caution and he flicked her forehead back.

"You-"

A pair of lips had captured her own in a searing but light kiss quickly silenced her as a hand cupped her chin up and she slowly fell into the feeling behind the kiss.

They broke apart and Katarina blushed in embarrassment before slapping him lightly in the face, "You meanie! You can't just kiss me out of nowhere like that!"

"But you aren't complaining are you?" Dai said huskily as he pulled Katarina by her waist into his arms, "In fact, I think that you actually like it when I take you by surprise instead of the other way around."

Katarina's intensified blush betrayed her as she shook her head until she gasped in surprise as a pair of firm hands grabbed her ass suddenly.

"Anymore words?"

"Yes because I think that you're 'little friend' here." Katarina said as she massaged the bulge that had poked through his sweatpants, "Is really, really excited."

"Just for you." Dai whispered before kissing her deeply and she returned the favor viciously, sliding her tongue into his mouth and they battled for dominance over each other.

"Dai!"

They broke apart and looked to see a pouting Ashe in her pajamas and a couple of bags in her hand.

"You meanie!" She growled as she kicked off her shoes and pounced onto them, sweets flying everywhere as she landed on a laughing duo and the long night had started.

 **9 hours later**

The credits had started to roll on the sixth movie as the flickering light shined onto the wrapper and crumbs infested bed sheets and a half passed out Ashe and Katarina as Dai held them to his chest, their heads drooping slightly before suddenly shooting up in attention.

"Why don't you girls sleep?" Dai asked as he set their heads down onto the pillows beside him, "I'll clean up the mess and tidy up the room for you Katarina."

"No, Kat." Katarina mumbled as she tugged on his shirt cutely, "Call me Kat."

"But-"

"You're not Garen Dai." Katarina said as she looked up into his eyes, "I trust you."

"Alright then." Dai smiled as he leaned down and planted a small kiss on her forehead, "Now go to-"

"Dai, tell us a story." Ashe whined as she managed to pull herself up and laid on his back, her head resting on his shoulder as she buried her nose in his neck, "Come on. A bedtime story."

"What are you a child?" Dai teased before a sharp jab to his side caused him to quickly smile with cold sweat running down his forehead, "Alright story time! I have Ionian folklore, Piltover inventions, and-"

"Tell us about Xavier."

His smile slowly dropped into a frown and Katarina held a knife to his throat and said, "And no you cannot lie or tell another story."

"Dai, he is out for us." Ashe said while looking at him worriedly, "Just tell us, please. Whatever it is, we'll understand."

Katarina put away her knife and pulled his head down to look at her and said, "Do you trust us Dai?"

"Of course but-"

"So let us trust you." Katarina said with a firm look, "What happened between you and Xavier?"

Dai looked down at his girls before sighing and began, "I had met Xavier during a ranked match a few years ago. He was pretty good and chill so he just happened to add me after and we played a couple of games together. Then I took him to meet the guys. That's when he revealed his true self."

Katarina and Ashe both were fully awake now as they listened to his story.

"He was in a way, a dick. He would talk shit constantly, flirt with the girls within the group-"

"He was hitting on Alice?!" Katarina shouted before he flicked her above the head and another thought came to mind, "Actually, I've seen you two together on more than one occasion. I thought you two were dating for a while until I asked her."

"Alice? Nah. We're better off as friends than a couple." He chuckled while gently patting Katarina's head, "Even though I've known her longer than anyone in the group, the joke of both of us dating within the group probably killed any kind of chance of that happening."

"So would you have dated her if you had the chance?" Ashe asked curiously.

"Nope. Because I think she's been seeing Lee Sin more often and I'm not a guy who would break a relationship to make my own." Dai said with a small smile before frowning, "But anyway, he was total piece of shit but I protected him because I thought that everyone had their moments and I let him go."

"I swear you're too much of a nice guy." Katarina shook her head as he chuckled.

"But then, he asked me if he could see the items that the Champions use during the matches." Dai said with his eyebrows furrowing, "Normally, Summoners don't have access to such powerful artifacts but I knew Kara for a while back then and he gave me and Xavier a tour of the place. It was all going well into Xavier snuck up on the both of us and almost killed both of us with a poison gas that sent us both to our feet in an instant."

Ashe growled and Katarina's eyes narrowed but stayed silent as Dai told the rest of his story.

"We would've died if Soraka hadn't sensed our dying presence and healed us before Kara castes Cleanse and cleared the chambers. We quickly checked the inventory and found that the Rabadon's Deathcrown and a Seraph's Embrace." Dai said with his free hand closing into a fist, "We immediately tracked him down and found him corned by the Institute of War's security team. He tried to summon something but I think his control wasn't enough to control the mana and power behind those two items and the spell fizzled out."

"So what happened after?"

"Well, Kara got some flame but most of the blame fell onto Xavier, who had tried to steal from the Institute and turn against them, and he was tried." Dai scowled, "I don't know how he wasn't kicked out of the Institute because of it but he's still here. After that little incident, we haven't talked to each other since."

"So is that why you hate him so much?" Katarina asked, "Because he did something stupid and tried to steal from the Institute?"

"No. I hate him because he betrayed my trust and put my other friends at risk." Dai said while looking down at Katarina, "I am fine with my friends dragging me into messes that would hurt me. However, once it goes too far and you hurt my friends, I'll beat them down myself, friend or not."

"What about me?" Katarina asked, "If I were to kill Ashe and I had no other choice, would you beat me?"

"Of course I would." Dai smiled as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I would beat you with all of my love. To make you remember yourself."

Katarina blushed as she smacked him playfully under his chin, muttering, "You idiot."

"However, if Xavier even tries to put his hands on you." Dai growled with mana appearing around him, "He'll pay dearly."

Ashe and Katarina both gulped silently as they both felt the hidden power from Dai. It may not feel like much now but they learned by now that he was full of surprises.

"Anyway, enough story time." Dai said as the man's faded and he managed to carry them both into Katarina's bedroom and gently placed them on the bed, "I'll clean up the mess and join you two."

"Dai wait!"

"Yes?"

"What about our goodnight kiss?" Ashe asked coyly as she smirked, "You can't expect us to sleep well without the most important thing."

"I guess that is true." Dai chuckled as he bent over and gave a loving kiss on both of their foreheads, "Good night you two."

"Gimme another one Dai." Ashe said while puckering her lips, "Pleaaase."

"One kiss per night." Dai teased before rubbing her's and Katarina's hand gently, "I won't be long. Promise."

He left and closed the door behind him, the thud of wood meeting its counterpart sparked a heated whisper between the two girls.

"You don't think-"

"Dai's not stupid enough to go after him."

"But I think that we should just to be safe."

"We are not locking him up in his room with us as much as I like the idea."

"You heard him Ashe! He might already be on his way right now and-"

The sound of footsteps and the door handle turning caused the two to immediately quiet down and pretend to sleep as Dai opened the door slightly to peek into the room. Seeing nothing out of the strange, he gently closed the door and returned to cleaning.

"Look, Dai is smarter than you think." Ashe said, "He knows the consequences that would happen if he attacks Xavier."

"I know but still." Katarina sighed as she looked at the door, "I've seen men like him do things that they tend to regret for the rest of their life. I don't want him to go down that road as well."

"Then we will stop him if he does." Ashe said as she took Katarina's hand in her own, "He would do the same for us so we will do the same for him. Together."

She squeezed the Sinister Blade's hand and the latter did the same as the two both quietly dropped into a peaceful slumber as the days to Snowdown crept closer.

 **-x-**

 **Somewhere in Runeterra**

A hawk screeched across the skies as it landed on a cloaked man's shoulder as he overlooked a dead man. He retrieved a small letter from its legs and gave the small bird a grateful pat on its head before sending it off.

He unfurled the letter and read it carefully.

"What?!"

 **-X-**

 **Well, wanna take a guess at who that is guys? XD**

 **Anyway, I know it's been a while since I updated so I'm going to be doing something special for you guys to make up for my lack of activity.**

 **I'll write a small oneshot commission free of charge for either the first person that places a review after I upload this chapter or PM/DM or put an interesting enough review of what their one-shot compilation plot line is like.**

 **Now, you guys are probably wondering where I've been these past 2 to 3 weeks I think? Truth is, I'm not getting as much passion in writing fanfic as I did when I first started.**

 **Nowadays, I'm either watching YouTube or playing pubg on my phone with my buds XD**

 **But don't worry, I won't stop writing anytime soon.**

 **However, I just got my job and I have a sixty hour work week ahead of me so updates will be alot, alot slower rip.**

 **Thank you for everyone that is still staying with this story and it's much appreciated if you can drop a favorite, follow, and or review. Not needed but it would bring me a little smile and brighten up my day.**

 **Until next time.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a good song and best wishes to you all.**


	11. A New Discovery

**Heeeeeeeeeeey guuuuuuuuuys XD**

 **Now I know that it has been a while since I last updated.**

 ***Looks at calendar***

 **But I have a job now and I'm getting ready for my new pc because playing on a Mac for about 3 years can really take it out of a guy XP**

 **Anyway, from now on, I don't want to bore you guys with me reading reviews unless you guys want me to so I'll just let you guys go ahead and start reading.**

 **-X-**

"Is it Mundo?"

"No you damn idiot!" Katarina shouted as she flinged a wooden dagger at him and it bounced off as his head flew back in response before crossing her legs in front of her panties and arms over her oversized T-shirts, "It was Sion!"

"How the fuck would I know what the hell you are acting!" Dai laughed as he imitated Katarina in his sweatpants and gray sweater, "You were flexing your muscles and fistbumping the air while growling like a savage! That's basically half of the guys in the Institute!"

They were in Dai's room on his bed the day before Snowdown, playing charades as a way to pass time with his beautiful girlfriends. They still haven't heard back from the Council about Katarina's punishment but they wasn't complaining. The only things that was on their mind was to be with each other.

"Oh leave it you two." Ashe giggled as she rested her head down in Dai's lap while sucking on a popsicle in a pair of fitting shorts and loose light blue t-shirt, "I'm trying to relax a bit until we celebrate Snowdown with everyone else tomorrow and here you two are hurting yourselves."

"First off, she's hurting me! Second, it would be a lot easier of Katarina could act better!" Dai snorted as he pointed a finger at the red head, "Like, you're an assassin for crying out loud! At least be a little more specific!"

"Then why don't you try it then!" Katarina snapped annoyingly, "Since you can apparently act so well!"

Before he could answer, Ashe leaned up and whispered something into his ear. Dai coughed in surprise and looked down at her as she nodded ecstatically, trying to hide a giggle from behind her hand.

"What?"

Dai took a deep breath and tried to do the most flirtatious impression of Ahri he could, puckering his lips, forcing his face to contort, and blinked rapidly at Katarina.

A tick mark appeared on Katarina's forehead as she gritted her teeth and pounced on him, yelling, "It's that bitch Ahri!"

"Wahhh! I'm sorry!"

The two flipped over each other as Ashe barely managed to move out of the way and they eventually stopped with Katarina on top with a dagger aimed at his neck and Dai on the bottom, completely unfazed by the piece of sharp metal at his jugular vein.

"Aren't you scared?" Katarina asked as she pressed the knife into his skin.

"Why should I?" Dai smirked as he casually leaned up despite the blade pressed dangerously on his skin and planted a small kiss on her lips, "I trust you enough that you won't send me to the grave over a silly game."

Katarina blushed as she begrudgingly removed the knife from his throat and sat down in a shy criss cross while Ashe helped him up, smirking as well at his tactics.

"You ass." Katarina muttered under her breath while not looking at him, "You keep on doing that and it's annoying as hell."

"How so?" Dai asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms lovingly around Katarina's waist before pulling her snugly into his embrace, "Do you hate it when I give you the love that you deserve? Or do you not like it when you blush so adorably whenever I do it?"

Katarina's blush deepened as she curled up silently in his arms and he laughed at her response while Ashe hanged off his back, poking him in the cheek as a way to get him to give her some attention.

He found a easier way to comfort both of them by laying on the bed and wrapped his left arm around Ashe's waist before pulling her in, causing her to giggle before covering his entire backside with her front. He could feel her breasts pushing up against his back and Katarina's rear pressed onto his groin.

It was absolute heaven.

A loud knock coming from Dai's door sent the trio apart and he left the two to answer the door, much to the disappointment of the two.

"Who is it?"

"Dai you faggot!"

The latter facepalmed as he recognized the voice and asked, "What do you want Michael?"

"It's time for our daily scrims! We even got Destroy to join us as well!"

"Is Nathan, Chris, and Alice there?"

"Everyone's there! We're just waiting for your ass!" The voice said sounding quite annoyed from behind the door, "So stop rubbing one out and come on!"

"Fuck you!"

"I don't swing that way! Ask Sebastian!"

"Just fuck off!" Dai groaned as he slammed his fist onto the door, "I'll be in our usual spot in 5!"

"Alright then! Just don't make us wait another god damn half an hour just because you-"

"I said I'll be there in 5!"

Dai finally heard the retreating footsteps and sighed as he turned around to see Ashe looking up at him confused.

"What?"

"Is that how you talk with your all of your friends?" Ashe asked as Katarina laughed and the former looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"Out of all the group of Summoner's that has summoned me, Dai's friends are the best." Katarina said while remembering the conversations that she had overheard when Alice was controlling her, "The most recent one that they had was whether or not a hot dog is a sandwich or not."

"Of course it isn't!" Ashe snorted, "A hotdog is a hotdog and a sandwich is a sandwich. There's a reason as to why they're 2 seperate things."

"Yes but the definition of a sandwich is two pieces of bread with filling in between them." Dai said as he put on his Summoner robes, "So technically, a hotdog is a sandwich!"

"But when you go to a hotdog stand and get a hotdog and you tell them to give you a sandwich, they'll say that they don't have it because they are different!"

"No they aren't!"

"Yes they are!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nu uh!"

Dai stopped as he snickered a little at Ashe's pouting expression, causing her to pout even more and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Owww." Dai grinned while wiping away an imaginary tear, "Why you hurt me?!"

"Because I love you enough to tell you when you are wrong." Ashe smiled with her hands on her hips, "And the fact is that a hotdog is a hotdog and that is final!"

"Alright, alright you win." Dai chuckled as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning to Katarina with a grin, "Now, let's find out what kind of match we'll have today with my lovely friends?"

"They can't be that bad can they?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow before looking at Katarina and both of them smiled.

"I'm sure I can convince one of the guys to pick her for the match since Alice's probably going to pick you for mid."

"Oh what madness will ensue this time?" Katarina sighed mockingly.

"Is it really that bad?"

 **50 minutes later**

Ashe shot her giant enchanted crystal arrow from fountain and it landed on the enemy Jhin before all hell broke loose.

SSW Rengar growled as he went into Camouflage and went from red buff to mid lane in two seconds with Mobility boots and Youmuus as Mecha Sion roared as he ran forward and transformed into a charging two hundred ton mechanized mass of engage down mid.

" _WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Dai shouted as he maneuvered the Noxian tank into the enemy team trying to siege his tower.

" _Moo bitch!"_ Michael shouted as he flashed in from behind and Headbutt+Pulverize comboed the enemy Lux as the rest of the team except for Ashe arrived.

Sion slammed into the Zac, Karma, and Darius and knocked them all up before immediately charging up his Decimating Smash, taking next to almost no damage from Lux's full combo with his Soul Furnace protecting almost an entire quarter of his health and Aftershock almost doubling his defensive stats.

Rengar roared as he jumped onto Jhin, his summoner pulling off the Bola Strike+Battle Roar+Savagery combo in midair, allowing for a greater empowered auto-attack that instantly deleted the enemy carry even with Karma's empowered shield without giving them time to react.

"Shutdown!"

The latter fell to the ground in his signature style and his summoner watched on in the summoning chambers as his team tried to defend against the engage.

Alistar and Sion soaked up so much damage and focus from the enemy team that Rengar was able safely run away despite being in the center of the enemy team with exhaust holding him down and Katarina made her way towards them, a full inventory of items with 800+ AP and enough penetration to make all of the magic resistance that the enemy team had been building nonexistent.

A blink of an eye and Katarina's signature laugh later, the announcer shouted, "Quadra Kill!"

"Ace!"

"Too easy." Katarina laughed after she stopped spinning and the enemy team forfeited a few seconds later.

The nexus exploded and the team let out a victorious cheer as all of the Champions and Summoners were teleported into the summoning chambers to be reunited.

"Blue Team Victory!"

"Red Team Defeat."

"Gg."

"Gg well played guys."

"Gg too easy."

"Too easy?" Alice smirked as she heard the enemy Summoner taunt them, "We completely stomped you kid what are you talking about?"

"Oh I'm sorry miss I need a jungler in my lane every 5 fucking minutes!" The same Summoner mocked, "We hit late game and you just played pussy until we were dead and cleaned up!"

"I was playing Katarina! You are playing Lux!" Alice shouted as she got into the guys face, Dai trying to hold her back with Nathan, Destroy, and Michael backing her up, "I am always the one in the frontline! You're the pussy for being staying in the backline and always flashing towards your team whenever Rengar ulted!"

"Whatever!" The Summoner laughed as his friends backed him up, "A shitty Summoner will always be a shitty Summoner even at victory!"

A whole argument broke out between the two groups as the Champions met up with each other on the other side of the room.

"A decisive victory for you all I must say." Karma said as she bowed humbly at the winning team, "The call to strike us when our carry was immobilized was simple yet effective. I congratulate you all."

"Thank you Karma." Ashe said as she bowed in respect, "Your team played well as well but-"

"Oh don't be so humble Ashe!" Rengar guffawed as he wrapped his arm around her, "Be proud of yourself for this well earned victory!"

"Your ending performance was quite spectacular I must say." Jhin contemplated out loud as he gave the winning team a look, "For a novice."

"Shut up for fucks sake!" Darius growled as he hefted his battle axe up to Jhin's mask, grown quite annoyed with the madman's trivial talks whenever they grouped as a team, "Or I will make you."

"Oi calm down you two." Zac said as he got between the two, "We're all good friends here aren't we? Now, you guys can kill each other later at Gragas's bar while the rest of us have a civil conversation."

"So how was Dai's friends? Crazier than you expected?" Katarina asked Ashe as the rest of the Champions had a giant shouting match with the enemy team.

"It was entertaining listening to them through my Summoner." Ashe giggled as she turned and saw her team of Summoners laughing with each other, "But they aren't crazy like you two said. They're just being themselves."

"Whatever." Katarina rolled her eyes as she called out to Dai, "Dai! Lets go! You promised that we would get ice cream after!"

"Coming!" Dai said as he managed to pull his group away from the enemy, "Alright I'll see you guys later."

"Aww what the hell?" Michael said as he shook Dai's hand while the latter said goodbye, "I thought that we were going to hang out later?"

"Well Michael, when you have a girl like Ashe and her friend Katarina asking you out for a date," Dai smiled as he gave Nathan a fist bump before joining Ashe and Katarina, "It's hard to say no."

"Whippppppppped!"

"Call it what you want guys." Dai chuckled as he linked his arms with the two girls, causing an almost ripple effect across the chambers of people turning to look at the trio as he gave his friends one last grin, "But duty calls."

The trio left through an open door with eyes hanging at a certain angle at a certain area that made quite a few jaws drop.

"I never thought I'd say this." Destroy nodded with his arms crossed over his chest, "But Dai has us beat."

The entire group nodded in unison and agreement as they threw a few more rude gestures at the enemy team before going their separate ways to enjoy Snowdown Eve.

 **-x-**

"Kat I swear to-oof!"

Dai flew backward and into the ground snow laden steps with a gigantic ice cream boulder that Katarina had somehow managed to convince him to buy from the shop after they had left the Summoning Chambers and walked to the gardens of the Institute.

"Hahahaha!" Katarina laughed as she dusted off her hands before placing them on her hips, "Did you really think that I was going to eat all of the myself?!"

Dai's hand raised and his muffled voice barely managed to escape the massive block of sugar and milk as Ashe managed to scrape it away and helped him up.

"So what were you saying?" Ashe giggled while picking a small block of ice cream off of his ear and nibbled on it as Katarina made her way over to them.

"Statistically speaking." Dai said cleared his throat while cleaning his glasses, "Skinny girls are more likely to eat more than fat ones. So-"

He wasn't even finished before a fist sent him flying into tree by an enraged Katarina.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Katarina growled as she appeared right in front of him with her Shunpo and lifted him up by his Summoner robes.

"Would you kill me if I said yes?" Dai asked sheepishly.

A dagger appeared in her hand seconds later and she brought it down.

The metal blade embedded itself in the cold hard ground and Katarina squealed as she was lifted into the air by Dai, her dagger dropping to the ground harmlessly. She was surprised that he had gotten out of her hold so fast and avoided her dagger while finding the strength to lift her up with ease.

"My turn! My turn!" Ashe shouted as she jumped onto him and his knees buckled before they all went down into the snow in a disheveled drop by the tree, causing some snow to speckle them lightly.

They looked at each other before breaking out in a playful laugh between them, the girls curling up into Dai's warm coat.

"You know what?" Dai asked while staring into the branches and leaves that made up the tree above him, "What did I ever do to deserve you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, look at me! I'm nothing special." He sighed heavily, his warm breath creating a cloud of mist, "Just a simple Summoner that managed to get lucky."

"Perhaps." Ashe said as she pushed herself up and brushed the excess snow off of her coat before looking down at him with a soft smile, "But fate did bring us together did it not or did you saving me from that little fall in the library not mean anything?"

"I mean-"

"And I did meet you for the first time by crashing into me at the Snowdown party." Katarina giggled as she flipped onto her feet, "So if that wasn't luck then I don't know what is."

"Girls-"

"Dai!" Ashe exclaimed suddenly, causing him to shut up before she and Katarina pulled him up, "Stop belittling yourself already! We didn't pick you because you were the best looking, the best well off, or the best athlete there was-'

"Thanks for making me feel better." Dai chuckled sarcastically as Katarina punched him in the arm, effectively shutting him up.

"Her point is, stop doubting yourself. We chose you because we love you for who you are." Katarina said while she showed him the bracelet that he had given them earlier as Ashe did the same, "We love you for being yourself. You treated us right and you aren't like the other guys that we've seen or been with. Even if you didn't shower us with gifts like these bracelets, we would love you regardless."

"But-"

"Listen to me Dai!" Katarina shouted as she forced his hand onto her chest and beating heart, ignoring her reddening cheeks, "You feel that? That's my heart beating for you. You Dai. You were the only one that believed me when I said that I didn't do it! You were one of the only ones that recognized me not as a cold-hearted assassin but who I am!"

"As for me, you managed to be my knight in shining armor when you saved me that night." Ashe said as she put his other hand on her own heart, "My heartbeat quickens whenever I think back to that night. The night that I met you."

He looked between the two and he chuckled lightly before a few tears ran down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around the two.

"Thank you." Dai said softly, "Thank you so much."

"No Dai. Thank you." Ashe smiled as she and Katarina leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, "For being there for us when we needed you most."

He blushed while rubbing his head sheepishly before pulling them with him towards the central garden.

"Dai?" Ashe asked as they stepped out of an overgrown shrub and into an open view, "Where are-"

She and Katarina gasped as they saw massive pine tree that towered several meters in the air surrounded by a circle of misshapen rocks with glowing runes. It was almost completely bare with a single twirling star glowing a rainbow of colors at the very top of the tree, floating slightly above the very tip of the leaf.

"A Snowdown tree?" Katarina said as she walked up to it and touched a leaf gingerly, quickly catching herself as an invisible ripple appeared from the spot that she touched, "What?"

"It's sensitive to magic." Dai said from behind her as he placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked back to see him looking at the tree, "I had talked with Zyra about it when I discovered it and she said that it was a rare kind of tree that grew only once every hundreds of years. One that not only contained magical energy but was quite sensitive to it as well."

"It looks beautiful." Ashe said as she placed a hand on the leaves but nothing happened, "So how come nothing's happening when I touch it?"

"From what Zyra said, this tree's about as old as the Institute of War but she thinks that it could've been alive since the last Rune Wars." Dai speculated as he rubbed his chin in curiosity, "Perhaps it only responds to people with greater magical cores."

Katarina turned to Ashe and stuck out her tongue, causing the latter to become slightly annoyed before Dai gently took off her bracelet as well as Katarina's.

"What are you doing Dai?" Katarina asked as she watched him place the bracelets at the very bottom of the tree, right on top of an engraved stone.

"Just watch." Dai said as he stepped back and closed his eyes before focusing.

The rainbow star at the top brightened in intensity as another ripple emanated from the star downward into bracelets, the gems flashing a blinding light in their respective colors before eventually dying down with a faint glow that eventually disappeared at the icons.

"What did you do Dai?" Ashe asked as she watched him carefully pick up the bracelets atop of the rock and brought it to them.

"Just put a bit of magic into them." Dai said as he gave the bracelets back to their respective owners before looking at them in their eyes, "As much as I trust you two to take care of yourself, I'm not expecting Xavier and Garen to play fair ironically."

"I like it." Katarina said as she waved her wrist around, watching the faint lights shimmer every now and then.

"All you need to do is sort of will the power from the bracelet and you'll gain a short burst of power." Dai said while tapping the bracelets lightly, "Should be more than enough to get you girls out of any kind of trouble that gets in your way."

"Beautiful. Yet deadly." Ashe smiled as she fiddled with the bracelet a bit, "I like it."

"Like you two."

Both girls heads immediately shot up, cheeks slightly flushed as they both immediately looked down at their own attire.

Dai snickered behind his hand, causing the two to look back up at him, realizing that they made a fool of themselves before Katarina heard in her head, _"Champion Katarina. You are being summoned for a private custom match."_

"Looks like someone's calling me for a custom match." Katarina groaned as she stretched a little bit, "Guess my break's being put on hold for some idiot trying to drag me into a practice match."

"You know what they say Katarina." Dai said as he flicked her above the forehead, "The more you practice, the better you are."

"Oh fuck off." Katarina scowled as she swatted his hand away before tugging her Snowdown skirt down as much as she could, "I won't be long. Hopefully, I can be back in at most half an hour."

"Just watch yourself." Dai said while crossing his arms, "I don't know if Xavier might try something while you're by yourself and-"

He was cut off by Katarina smashing her lips into his own, her hands forcing his own to wrap around her waist.

She pulled away with a string of saliva forming a bridge between the two and her hot breath coming out in a white mist.

"I won't be long." Katarina said lowly while switching his hand over to her rear and nibbled on his ear, "When I'm back, we can pick up on last night."

Dai nodded dumbly as a blue light started to encase her, the teleportation magic getting ready to transport her to the practice chambers.

"Kat!"

"What now Dai?" Katarina asked with a raised eyebrow, slightly annoyed at the fact that he was so nervous.

"Just… be careful." Dai sighed he let her go, "I don't know what I would do if I let you get hurt."

"I'll be fine Dai." Katarina said as the light started to glow brighter before she gave him a nice view of her rear and slapped it playfully, "When I get back, you'll find out how I put the ass in assassin."

He chuckled lightly as he gave her one last wave goodbye as the teleportation magic ported her away and the garden returned to its usual radiance.

"She'll be fine Dai." Ashe said as she took his hand in her own, "It's Katarina that we're talking about here. She can handle herself."

"I know but still." Dai said as he squeezed her hand a bit tighter while looking down at her, "I won't let anything happen to you two. If Xavier wants you and Katarina, he'll have to go through me first."

"I'm sure he will." Ashe said as she tiptoed a bit and nuzzled her nose with his own, drawing a small smile on both of their faces, "But until Katarina comes back, why don't you and me have a little 'catching up'?"

"Umm-"

Ashe guided his hand underneath her skirt and past her underwear, shuddering a bit as she felt his cold hands brush across her pussy.

Dai's eyes widened as he felt the wet fabric as well as slick skin, causing him to prod a little bit further as he accidently inserted a finger into her. Ashe moaned lightly while pressing herself onto him, panting heavily before she kissed him lovingly.

They pulled away and he said teasingly, "I guess a little catching up wouldn't be bad. My room or yours?"

"Doesn't matter." Ashe smiled sultrily while exposing one of her breasts to him as he opened a portal, "Either way, we're both going to be satisfied at the end of this."

"Fair enough." Dai grinned as he picked her up princess style and lept through the portal into his room for an hour of sweet, sweet love making.

 **-x-**

Katarina opened her eyes to be greeted with a familiar sight. However, it wasn't the summoning chambers for Summoner's Rift but an old ruin that she hadn't been to for a while.

With good reason.

"Kat!"

Katarina froze as she quickly drew her knives and retreated atop of a snow covered pillar, her eyes narrowing at Garen, who had surprised her from behind.

"Fear not! I am unarmed!" Garen said while tossing off his cloak, revealing himself to her completely.

However, he was dressed in a more spectacular armor than he is normally in. She recognized it as the new outfit that the Institute had given him. One that had been rumored to be an ancient relic forged by those possibly even greater than Ornn.

"What are you doing here?" Katarina hissed as she scanned her surroundings, "Why am I here?!"

"I know you may have questions Katarina but first, look around." Garen said, his voice boomed across the snow laden ruins, "Do you remember this place?"

Katarina's stance softened up for a split second before she steeled herself again.

"This was the very first place that we had met and the very first place where we had fought." Garen said while waving his hands across the ruins, "Even though we had met on unfortunate beginnings, we still managed to come to friendly terms."

"Get to the point Garen." Katarina scoffed while straightening herself and crossed her arms over her chest but she was still on guard.

"I want us to start over Kat." Garen said with his hand on his heart, "My heart has ceased to beat as fast as I remember, only quickening whenever I think of you. I know that my words and actions were harsh but-"

A knife bounced off of his armor as he looked up to see Katarina's arm still at the end of her throw, a killing intent radiating from her so intensely that Garen had to be completely blind if he didn't see it.

"Harsh you say?" Katarina asked sullenly while standing up, scowling down at the God-King himself, "What you did wasn't just harsh but it was a dick move. I've moved on and so should you."

She hopped off of the pedestal and started to walk away before Garen shouted, "Kat please wait!"

He blinked once and she was already in front of him with a blade on his throat, snarling, "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't slit your throat right here for calling me that!"

"Because I know where your father is!"

Katarina faltered for a moment, a lot longer since the subject always had a soft spot in her heart, before putting on a serious facade but it was a lot more forced than her usual.

"You're lying!" Katarina growled as she shoved her dagger onto his throat, "My father left a long time ago! I haven't heard from him in almost a decade! If I couldn't find him, how can you?!"

Garen took out something from under his cloak and showed it to her, causing the latter to quickly snatch it from him and looked down at the item with her knife still pressed against him.

She immediately recognized it as the knife that she had pressed up against Garen's neck dropped harmlessly into the snow and she clutched the object in her hands tightly.

"Where did you get this?" Katarina said in a shaky but clear voice, tears dripping down from her cheeks at the item.

"If you want to know," Garen said in a firm voice while crossing his arms, "Then you must do what I ask of you."

Katarina asked, fearing the worst, "What do you want from me?"

From those words alone, caused the God-King to smile so sadistically that it didn't take long for Katarina to know that she had made mistake.

 **-x-**

"She what?!"

" _You heard me Dai."_ Kara said to him telepathically, _"Katarina has pleaded guilty to the murder of David Strong in Demacia. She is currently being transported to Demacian territory for her testimonial."_

"That's bullshit and you know it Kara!" Dai shouted with clenched fists, "You were there at the meeting when I showed you-"

" _Listen to me Dai!"_ Kara's voice boomed around his temple, causing the latter to flinch at the sudden intensity of the volume increase, _"I know that she didn't do it either but she confessed to it nonetheless to the rest of the Council. They had no choice but to send her to Demacia to be judged by their government."_

"Damn it!" He groaned as he hurriedly put on his Summoner robes, "Where is she now?!"

" _At the main teleportation chambers, getting ready to be teleported to Demacia."_ Kara said grimly, _"Once she hit's Demacian land, it'll be out of my hands from there on."_

"Thanks Kara." Dai said as he cut the connection between him and Kara, opening the door and was about to leave before turning around and gave the peacefully sleeping Ashe determined look, "I'll be back with her."

He closed the door before summoning a portal in front of him and jumped through, a seemingly random black bird flying through it at the last second as it closed.

 **-x-**

Dai jumped out of the portal to see Katarina in shackles with Garen, Xavier, and several Demacian guards standing on the teleportation circle.

"KATARINA!" He shouted as he landed roughly on the stone ground, "KAT!"

He saw no reaction from her but he immediately broke into a run regardless, determined to get her back.

"Kat!" Dai said as he tried to run to her but a cross of axes dropped down in front of him from pair of Demacian guards that had stopped him.

"Halt!" One of them shouted, "No one is allowed to-"

"HIKU!"

The guard went flying from Lee Sin's powerful kick and into several other guards, knocking them over like bowling pins.

"Hold them off as long as you can Lee!" Dai shouted as he dashed past him with his whole body radiating with mana, "I'm going to get Katarina!"

"Your will, my hands Dai." Lee grunted as he broke a soldier's sword in half with his bare hands before grinning at him, "Go and get her!"

"Spear formation!" A captain ordered as the sound of boots overlapped with each other and Dai was soon faced with a dozen metal spearheads right in front of his path.

"Incoming!"

A appeared gigantic keg appeared out of the sky as it came crashing down into the middle of all of the guards, the barrel exploding in an explosion of alcohol and bits of wood, sending them all flying and clearing the path for Dai to ran past them.

"Happy hour incoming!" Gragas laughed as he body slammed into a guard weilding a massive war hammer, sending him and his comrades into each other.

"Katarina!" Dai shouted once more as he ducked to avoid an arrow that had barely missed him, "Katarina!"

He was only a couple of meters away as the teleportation ring started to glow with power and Katarina finally noticed him, the look on her eyes one of several mixed emotions but the one thing that broke him was the tears.

That was the last glimpse of her that he had saw before the ring activated and the group was consumed with runic energy and disappeared.

 **-X-**

 **ANNNNNNNNNNNNND THAT'S THAT!**

 **So I know that you guys may hate me for taking a while to update but with work stretching me thin and my new pc getting here means that I will finally be able to play games other than league may delay my writing for a bit.**

 **BUT WORRY NOT**

 **Again, I do not plan on quitting FanFiction anytime soon so don't worry about that alright? I know you guys be reviewing oh don't quit and this and that no. I'll still be writing because this is how I make my imaginations real. Even though my writing may suck ass, it still makes others happy to read it and myself so I will continue to do so.**

 **Anyway, I'm thinking of branching out to other realms like Rainbow Six if you haven't already read the one that I wrote or Overwatch. But I might just stick with League tbh.**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Thank you everyone who have been keeping up with this story so far and if you would like to show your appreciation, drop a review, favorite, and or follow and if you guys want to drop me a PM/DM, I'll be more than happy to talk with you!**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a great song and it has been an honor writing for you all.**


End file.
